


Miraculous Ladybug: Rise of Paon Bleu

by DSpaceZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Episode: s02 Style Queen (Queen's Battle Part 1), F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ
Summary: Nathaniel never thought he would fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. Yes, he may have drawn himself fighting alongside them, but he never thought it would actually happen. But he cant complain as he can actually help people, instead of just watching. If only Chat Noir stopped glaring at him like everything he said was the most humiliating thing he ever said. Its not like its his fault that Ladybug cooperated better with him since Nathaniel is more focused on the akuma rather than asking 'my lady' on a date.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 193
Kudos: 372





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, i had this idea for a while and i wanted to write it. One thing i never understood was making Luka a love interest when Nathaniel exists. After Evillustrator, he just fades into the background until Reverser. Instead of making Lukanette a thing, i think Nathanette (or however the ship is called) should have been considered a thing. Idk, its just my thoughts, lets move onto the story!

“Does Hawkmoth not know the meaning of a day off? Seriously, its like once a day with this guy...”

Nathaniel sighed. He was hiding from Hawkmoth newest Akuma, Style Queen, who was Audrey Borgueois, who was Chloé mother. “I can see where Chloé gets her bitchy attitude…” He said "Its like they say: 'Like mother, like daughter'. And if one was bad enough, then two…" Nathaniel shivers at the thought. He looked outside the alley he was hiding in. He didnt hear the akuma nearby, so it was probably safe. He began to run towards his home, not daring to stop.

Suddendly, the ground shook as he looked backwards and saw an explosion of gold in the building next to him. He looked at the ground and covered his head as some pebbles fell like rain.

"Ow!" He said as he felt something hard hit the back of his head. It was probably a larger pebble. “Man, i really hope Ladybug and Chat Noir finish this fight soon…" When he didnt feel anymore pebbles hitting him, he opened his eyes, but was surprised at what he found. “Whats this?”

He looked down at the ground and noticed a piece of jewerly on the ground. “What is a brooch doing here?” Nathaniel asked as he took a closer look. It looked like a peacock with the shape of a peacock's body and head at the bottom center and it had nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it. “Did someone drop it?” Nathaniel looked around but found no one near him that could have dropped it. "Perhaps someone dropped it when they were running away?" He heard a sound and found a trails of gold dust flying in his direction.

He quickly ducked into another alley. He peaked outside and sighed in relief when he saw the gold dust flying away. “That was close.” He said as he looked back at the brooch. He doesnt know why, but something told him to put it on. But he couldnt really put it on his shirt. So he decides to put it near his hip, clipping it to his pants. He didnt expect what would happen next.

Suddendly, the brooch glowed and a blue light shot out. It circled around him and stopped in front of his face. The light died down to reveal a small figure.

It had a small pale crimson circle on the center of its forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. Its mouth was a plum color and contained rows of teeth on the top and the bottom. Its tail, it looked like it belonged a real peacock, contained five feathers. The eyes of the feathers were pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. It also had three feathers coming out from behind its head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right.

The figure looked left and right, before stopping at Nathaniel. It squealed. “Are you my new holder?” It asked, though due to the voice, it sounded female.

Nathaniel did the most logical thing a person would do in this situation.

He screamed.

“AH! A DEMON!” He yelled backing away, back against the wall.

The thing looked offended. “Me!? A demon!? Dont compare me to such hideous creatures!” She said, angry.

“Im sorry! Dont eat me!” He yelled.

“Why would i want to eat you? Unless you’re a giant seed, which you obviously are not, i have no reason to eat you.” She said, tilting her head in confusion.

Nathaniel still looked at her. It didnt look like she was lying, so he sighed in relief as he slowly slid down to the floor. “Oh thank god.” He said. “Wait, if you’re not a demon, who or what are you?”

“You know, when asking someone for a name, you should probably introduce yourself.” She scolded.

“Oh right. Im Nathaniel Kurtzberg.” Nathaniel introduced himself.

“Im Duusu, the kwami of Emotion.” Duusu introduced herself.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, “Whats a kwami?” He asked.

“To put it simple, we are the embodiment of certain prospects in life. Protection, Illusion, Time, Space… The most powerful being Creation and Destruction.” Duusu explained. “People can transform and use our powers by using the miraculous. Mine is the brooch which you put on.”

“Hmmm, i see…” Nathaniel said, still a bit confused. “Wait, did you say Miraculous?”

“Yes?” Duusu said, confused.

“Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous? They get the powers from kwamis as well?” He asked.

“I do not know who you’re talking about, but from name alone, i can tell the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous are active. What is going on? As a matter of fact, where are we? When are we?” She asked.

“You dont know where you are?” He asked.

Duusu shook her head. “The last thing i remember is being in some sort of castle, over a pool of water as i watched a child with a cane holding my miraculous. He transformed and then i woke up here in an alley, with you in front of me.” Duusu said.

“Sorry to hear about that. I dont know this place you’re talking about, but right now you’re in Paris, in the year 2020. What is happening is some lunatic named Hawkmoth is taking over peopleS mindS with black butterflies called akumas and fighting two super heroes named Ladybug and Chat Noir. For some reason, he is after their miraculous, something i didnt know what exactly was until right now.”

Duusu took all of this information in. “I see. So Nooroo is being used for evil.” She said.

“Nooroo?” Nathaniel asked. “Is that another kwami?”

Duusu nodded. “Yes, he is the kwami of Transmission. His miraculous is also a brooch. His power allows him to create Champions to fight alongise other heroes, but it looks like this time its the opposite.” Duusu said. Suddendly, the ground shook again. “Is there a fight happening right now?”

Nathaniel nodded. “Yes, Ladybug is currently fighting one. Her name is Style Queen.” He answered.

“Shes fighting all alone?!” Duusu asked.

“Apparently. Chat Noir hasnt been seen yet.” He shrugged as he looked at Duusu expression. He did not like the look Duusu was giving him. “Oh hell no! You’re not expecting me to join the fight, are you?!”

“Why not? You have the power.” Duusu said.

“What powers!? I cant fly or have superstrength! I cant destroy like Chat Noir or fix everything like Ladybug! How am i supposed to be like them!?” He said, sad.

“You’re right. You cant be them.” Duusu said. Nathaniel immediately looked down. “Because you’re not them.”

“Huh?”

“Everybody in the world is unique. Nobody is the same, no matter how hard you try to become that other person. As you walk down the road of life, the trail you leave behind as experience is what makes you who you are. You cant become Ladybug because she is an entirely different person who made an entire different trail. You can only become a better version of yourself, not of another person that is better than you.”

Nathaniel stood mouth open at what Duusu said. In the small time they met, that was the longest she has ever spoken. Feeling inspired by the speech, Nathaniel nodded. “You’re right, Duusu.” He said with determination.

“Of course i am.” She said, grinning.

“Now, how do i transform? And what powers do i have?” Nathaniel asked.

“Well, you have powers similar to Nooroo.” She explained.

“I can control people using their emotions?” Nathaniel asked, a bit of afraid of using people like Hawkmoth did.

Duusu shook her head. “Yes and no. Your powers do involve people emotions, but you dont control them. In order to use this power, by putting my power on one of my feathers, you create what i call ‘amok’. With this amok, you will be able to send it to the person whose emotion you want to capture. Once that feather touches an object that is in possession of said person, you will be able to create a sentimonster, a monster that is the embodiment of that emotion. You can even create one with your own emotions. You will be able to control the sentimonster and whoever you want to also control it. But be careful, if the object is destroyed, so is the Sentimonster. Since you’re quite young, after the Sentimonster is created, you will have 5 minutes until your transformation drops. The sentimonster will still exist and ill be able to control it. For me to recharge, ill need something to eat. My favourite food is any kind of seeds, but if you could,bring me some big ones, like from watermelons, it will help a lot. You got everything?” She said.

Nathaniel nodded. “Yeah, but how do i stop Hawkmoth akumatized victims?” He asked. “I never understood that part.”

“In order to break someone free from Nooroo power, like me, you must break the object where the akuma lies.” She answered.

“Okay, i think thats everything. Anything else i should know?” He asked.

“Where are you wearing the Miraculous?” Duusu asked.

“On my pants, why?” He asked.

Duusu shook her head. “No wielder of mine is wearing a miraculous like that." She said. She began circling around Nathaniel, who was confused at her actions. She stopped in front of him as she smiled. "I got it. Give me the brooch.” Duusu said. Nathaniel did as she told and gave her the miraculous. When Duusu grabbed it, it shined and he watched as it changed form. base, where it looked like a peacock head, now had two sharp points. It looked like a peacock had its mouth opened.“Now, do a short ponytail and use the miraculous to pin it. My wielder must look handsome.”

Nathaniel blushed as he did a short ponytail and tied his hair with his Miraculous. “How do i look?” He asked.

“Like a true peacock.” She said. “All right, to transform, say ‘Duusu, Spread my feathers’ and to transform back, say ‘Fall my feathers’.”

“Duusu, Spread my feathers!” Nathaniel said as Duusu went into the brooch and changed its form. The nine feather segments became five, its main color is dark blue, while the crystals on the top of each segment are white. The lower part of the Miraculous also changes from the body of a peacock into two smaller upside down teardrops.

Nathaniel tapped his foot as light went up from his feet all the way up to his neck. He passed his hand through his face as a mask formed around his eyes. He held his hand up in the air as a fan appeared. He spun a bit, revealing all his full body.

"Nice." He said as he checked his new form. He heard the sound of fighting in the distance. "Guess its time for me to make my debut." He said as he jumped, landing on the roof of a building. He began jumping towards the Eiffel Tower. "But what should i call myself?" He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

_Paon Bleu_


	2. Copychat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Paon Bleu makes his debut, he decides to lend a helping paw to Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just the first chapter alone got more Kudos, Bookmarks and more than half the hits than my previous work. Well, the fans liked it so here is the next chapter!

Nathaniel, or in this case Paon Bleu, landed on a rooftop, near the Eiffel Tower. “Okay, how do i do this?” He asked as he took out his weapon, a fan (he was a bit skeptical on how pratical a fan could be in battle, but he cant really argue when Ladybug uses a yo-yo to defend herself…). He had it closed as he tapped the feather and gasped as it turned into a touch screen. “This thing is a phone!?” He squealed at how cool it was before he heard another explosion. “Oh right… the battle…” He aimed his fan at the Eiffel Tower and touched an app named ‘camera’, which obviously as the name implies, is a camera. He zooms in and watches Ladybug backing away from Style Queen. “Okay, so how do i do this? I need to find an emotion…” He said as he closed his eyes and focused.

* * *

Sometimes, Ladybug questions if she truly has good luck.

First, she embarasses herself in front of one of the most important and ruthless person in the fashion business, Audrey Bourgeois. Also being Chloé's mother does not help her case.

Speaking of Audrey, she became Hawkmoth newest akumatized victim (though with the way she was acting, she acted less like a victim and more like a child throwing a tantrum…), Style Queen. And that leads to the second worst thing to happen to her as Style Queen turned Adrien into a golden statue and kidnapped him. And right when she was modeling HER hat!

And somehow, Chat Noir lost his miraculous, meaning she is fighting solo against what was probably Hawkmoth most powerful akuma yet and to add insult to injury, she lost the Bee Miraculous in the middle of the battle, one she is also losing by the way.

All of this because she refused to sit in the second row... 

_Well, its now or never…_ She thought. “Lucky Charm!!!” She yells as she threw her yo-yo into the air. An item appeared and dropped as she catched it with her hands. “…Cat ears?”

Style Queen laughed. “Does the red cockroach miss her partner?” She mocked. “Too bad because i think your kitty is not coming!”

Ladybug put the cat ears near her hip and took out her yo-yo. _I could really use your help, Chat Noir…_

* * *

_There._

He found an emotion powerful enough. Paon opened his fan and took out a white feather. He closed his hand around it as he charged it with dark power. When he opened his hand, the feather was now blue. “Go my little amok. Enhance those emotions and bring my creation to life!” he blew on the feather as it flew towards the Eiffel tower.

* * *

Plagg was on one of the beams, watching Ladybug fight. _If only Adrien wasnt turned to a gold statue…_ He thought. He wanted to help, but Master Fu forbid him, reminding him of the last times he did, something was destroyed.

But come on! Its not like it was his fault a T-Rex tried to eat him, thinking he was some sort of snack! And its not his fault he had a cold when he was near Atlantis! Is he not allowed to sneeze?! The Tower of Pisa… okay he wasnt looking where he was going, so that was probably his fault, but 2/3 times wasnt his fault! He watched Ladybug give the Bee Miraculous to that Alya girl. But Style Queen arrived and interrupted the fight before she could give it to her. Alya was turned to gold as she pushed Ladybug out of the way and Ladybug called on her Lucky Charm.

 _Seriously… Cat ears…_ Plagg thought with a deadpanned look. _Wait a minute… maybe i do need to help!_ He thought as he was about to descend when suddendly, he saw a feather land on the ears. He widened his eyes. _It can’t be. Is that...?_

* * *

Ladybug was about to continue the fight as she didnt notice the blue feather landing on the cat ears. Suddendly, she feels something connecting to her mind as she hears a voice in her head and a light blue mask appearing in front of her face.

 _“Ladybug, you seem to be in desperate need for help and your feline partner is nowhere in sight. As such, im lending you a paw by giving you a copy of him. A Copychat, if you will…”_ She heard the voice chuckle at the end of their pun. “ _All i ask in return is that you destroy the akuma._ ”

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked.

“ _I am Paon Bleu._ ” The voice introduced itself and Ladybug recognized the voice as male.

“And how can i trust you?” Ladybug narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“ _Whether you trust me or not, its not important right now. You can refuse my power and fight alone a losing battle and be turned into a statue so that pigeons may use you as a toilet. Or you can accept my power and have a chance of winning and saving everyone._ ”

Ladybug hated to admit, but this guy had a point. “Fine, ill trust you… for now. But later, you and i are going to have a talk.” She said.

 _“Very well. Just make sure there IS a later then…”_ The voice disappeared as some dark and blue blob formed next to her. It changed shape so that it had a human figure and when it disappeared, there stood a complete copy of Chat Noir.

 _Woah._ Ladybug thought, her inner designer coming out. It was really impressive. He looked just like the original. The tail, the costume, the grin…

“Good afternoon, my Lady. You look paw-sitively beautiful today.” Copychat joked.

…the bad jokes.

“So whats the plan?” He asked, taking out his baton and getting ready for battle.

“Destroy that barrier, along with the rose in Adrien’s mouth!” She ordered.

“Right!” Copychat nodded as he turned around.

“Stop them!!” Hawkmoth ordered.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Style Queen said as she raised her staff about to fire, but before she could, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and wrapped the wire around her legs. She pulled, making Style Queen lose balance and fall to the ground.

“Cataclysm!!” Copychat yelled as his hand glowed darker and he touched the barrier, destroying it. As it was destroyed, he grabbed the rose in Adrien's mouth and crushed it.

Ladybug untangled her yo-yo from Style Queen. “No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evillize!” She catched the akuma with her yo-yo. “Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly…” She released the butterfly as Style Queen turned back into Audrey.

“Mira-” She was about to yell before someone interrupted her.

“ _WAIT!_ ” Paon yelled as Ladybug jumped in surprise as the mask and voice returned once more.

“What!?” She snapped.

“ _My amok is in the lucky charm, if you use it, the sentimonster will disappear._ ” He explained. _“People might get suspicious if the battle ends with no Chat Noir in sight.”_

Ladybug hated to admit, but he once again had a point. “Very well, where are you?” She asked.

“ _Just ask your partner. Ill be waiting._ ” He said before the mask disappeared again.

Ladybug turned to Copychat. “Do you know where your master is?” She asked.

“Yes, but please don’t call him that. Im purr-etty sure he doesnt like it.” Copychat said.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You truly are a copycat.” She says.

“Thats the whole point, My Lady!” He said, jumping away. “Follow me!”

* * *

Paon Bleu watched as Copychat and Ladybug landed on the same rooftop as him. “Thank you for your help, Copychat. You were a big help.” He said as he shook his hand.

“Happy to help, Paon Bleu. Whenever you need me, just talk to My Lady.” He said. They both looked at Ladybug.

“Okay, now you can cast it.” Paon said.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled as she threw the cat ears in the air, the thousands of ladybugs going everywhere to fix the damage. Copychat turned into that dark blue miasma and disappeared. A small white feather appeared where the cat ears were as it landed on Ladybug hand.

“A feather…” Ladybug muttered. She looked at Paon. “Okay, start talking. Who are you? How and where did you get a miraculous? More specifically, which one.” She questioned him as she had a suspicion on which one it was.

Normally, Nathaniel would be scared if Ladybug started questioning him. She can be a lot intimidating when she wanted to. But for some reason, he didnt feel threatened by her. _In fact, its almost cute the way she is looking at me._ He thought, before shaking his head. _Okay that was weird._ “Well, as i said before, my name is Paon Bleu. How i got my miraculous, i found it on the ground. Where i found it… would you believe it if i said i found it on the street?” He asked. At Ladybug deadpan stare, he got his answer. “Thought so. As for which Miraculous im using, well…”He chuckled as he did a little twirl. “I think its pretty obvious.”

“Okay…” Ladybug said as she looked at him with a hand near her yo-yo. She was on the defensive. “Why did you help me?”

Paon raised an eyebrow. “Do i need a reason to help one of Paris heroes when they need it?” he asked.

“A random hero appearing right when i needed it the most? And without my partner, making me even more desperate for help? Even you must admit that sounds a little too good to be truth.” She said. “How do i know this isnt some trick by Hawkmoth?”

“That is a valid point, but think about this for a second. If i was truly on Hawkmoth’s side, why would i help you when you were about to lose? You had already used your lucky charm, the akuma was being protected, your partner was nowhere in sight. Seems to me that Hawkmoth had already won the battle, so why waste an opportunity like that by sending a spy? It would be much better if he just got your miraculous. You and your partner have been fighting Hawkmoth for years and with each battle, he gets more desperate. I mean, the guy akumatized a baby! He wouldnt pass a chance to get your miraculous even if it meant getting them in future by planting a spy.” He explained. He looked at Ladybug, her expression looking she was understanding her reasoning, but still doubtful. He sighed. “If you truly believe i am not on your side then…” He turned around and sat on the ground. “Take my Miraculous.”

“Huh?” Ladybug said, confused.

“If you truly believe i am not on your side and not worthy of fighting alongside you, then take my Miraculous. Its in my hair.” He said.

Ladybug walked forward and looked at the Miraculous in his hair. It looked like a peacock. _So it really is the Peacock Miraculous that Master Fu lost. I should probably returned it._ She slowly reached for it. As she touched it, she stopped and walked away from Paon.

“Im willing to give you the benefit of the doubt for helping me today. but if you truly want my trust, you will have to earn it.” She said, looking over the shoulder.

Paon chuckled as he got back up and turned around. “Fair enough. Its not like i expected you trust me right away. I look forward to our next encounter.” As he said that, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was out of sight.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the steps of Le Grand Palais and hid behind a wall as her transformation dropped. When Tikki reappeared, Marinette gave her a cookie for her to eat. “What do you think about Paon Bleu, Tikki?” She asks

“He seems like he actually wants to help. I think you should trust him Marinette.” She says, floating in front of her as she keeps munching on the cookie.

“I know and i want to, but i still find this way too good to be true. He just appears out of nowhere when Chat Noir is nowhere to be found. Isnt that a little too convenient?” She asks.

“The universe works in mysterious ways Marinette. You needed help and it probably came in the form of Paon Bleu.” Tikki explained.

“I dont know…” Marinette said, still hesitant. “And even if he is not on Hawkmoth side, it doesnt mean he is on our side either. We should probably talk with Master Fu as soon as possible. He’ll know what to do.” She said as Tikki finished her cookie.

“Okay, but remember Marinette, you should listen to what the Master says, but the decision is yours in the end.” Tikki said. “Though we have more important things to worry about…”

“Like what?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Marinette, you do realize you lost the Bee Miraculous, right?” Tikki asked.

“But i thought the cure brought it back to Master Fu?” Marinette asked, confused and hopeful.

Tikki shook her head. “It doesnt work like that.” She said with regret in her voice.

“Then we have to get it back! Hide Tikki!” She yelled in panic as she ran down the steps away from the entrance, but she bumped into her father.

“Marinette, there you are! We’ve been looking all over for you! Are you okay?” Tom asked with concern.

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded. “Thanks to Ladybug, im no longer a gold statue.”

“Thank goodness for Ladybug.” Sabine said with a sigh of relief. “The fashion is going to resume in a few minutes. We should go before they start!”

Marinette tried to come up with a excuse to leave to find the miraculous, but her parents thought she was nervous again of seeing Adrien model with her hat.

“Hey, don’t worry. Im sure nothing happen is going to happen this time.” Tom said as he put her arms around her and they began to walk.

Marinette heard Tikki whimper. “Im sorry, Tikki, but i cant sneak away until the show is over…” She muttered. “But don’t worry, im sure no one is going to find it.”

* * *

Paon Bleu was looking around the streets. After making sure no one was looking, he landed on a rooftop. He opened a trapdoor and dropped down as he landed in his room just as his transformation dropped. Duusu came out of the brooch and landed on his head. “Its been a long time since i was used that i forgot how awesome it felt like.” She said.

They walked out of his room and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. “Hold on, i think i have some watermelons in here.” He said as took out a big slice of watermelon and took out the seeds. “Here.” He said as he put them in a bowl. Duusu dropped onto the counter and took a seed, eating it like it was popcorn while Nathaniel ate the watermelon since he was pretty hungry himself. “So, how did i do for a first time?” He asked.

Duusu stopped eating. “You were amazing! You created a perfect copy of Chat Noir on your first try! Mostly, my first users cant even create a proper sentimonster without it looking like a child drew it.” She said excitedly.

“Well, i do draw comic books, so its not the first time i created something. That and basically seeing those two almost every day is bound to make anyone remember what they look like.” Nathaniel said, blushing at the praise. They continued eating in silence before going back to his room. He sat on his desk, taking out his pencil and resuming a drawing he was doing this morning.

“So, where are your parents?” Duusu asked as she began circling around the room. There were papers scattered everywhere. When Duusu took a closer look, they look like unfinished drawings of a comic book.

Nathaniel scowled, but didnt stop drawing. “My dad is currently on one of his business trips. He is almost never around. He mostly stays 2 days before going back to another country. The only time we are actually together for like, a week, is on Christmas and even then the whole family is there so it doesnt really count.” He said.

“And… your mother?” She asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

Nathaniel flinched and this time, he stopped drawing. “She… died after giving birth to me.” He said, hesitant for a bit.

“Oh, i am so sorry! I didnt mean to bring up any bad memories, i was just curious i didnt see anybody and-” Duusu began to panic before crying as tears came out of her eyes like fountains.

Nathaniel immediately turned around in his chair in panic. “Nonononononono, its okay! Dont cry!” Nathaniel said cupping his hands as Duusu rested on top of them. “You dont have to be sorry. Sooner or later, i was going to have to tell you. And i have moved and accepted how things are. Actually, thanks to my dad, i was able to find out my passion for drawing.” He began to stroke her head with one of his fingers.

Duusu sniffed. “Really?” She asked as she stopped crying, but there were still tears in her eyes.

Nathaniel nodded. “Dad used to take me on his business trips. I couldnt understand a thing they said in the meetings and dad simply simply left me in a corner listening to music and a notebook. I simply began drawing doodles, not really knowing what to draw. As time passed, i began to get more creative with my drawings and actually thinking on what to draw and before i knew it, i was already making stories and comics. But i was still alone, so after a very long talk and a lot of begging…” he and Duusu chuckled. “Dad allowed to attend school a few years ago at Françoise Dupont. The rest is history.” He finished explaining as he looked at Duusu, who seemed to stop crying and the tears disappeared. “Feeling better?”

“Yes. Sorry for bursting into tears like that.” Duusu said as she looked at the ground. “Thankfully, i didnt get anything wet.”

“Hey, its okay. You’re the Kwami of Emotion, so im pretty sure you get a bit more emotional than others.” He said, tickling her with his finger.

Duusu giggled which Nathaniel thought it was very cute.

Suddendly, his vision blurred as he felt a sharp pain in his head. “Ah!” He gasped as he held his head with his forehead.

“Nathaniel! Are you okay!?” Duusu asked in worry.

Nathaniel opened one eye while the other remained close. He winced a bit before giving her a small smile. “Yeah, just a small headache.” He said. “Im not exactly the definition of fit, so my body is probably not used to suddendly jump rooftops like a crazy person. Maybe i should lie down for a bit. Thankfully its the weekend, so i dont have to worry about school.” He went towards the bed. “Wake me up in case an akuma shows up, okay?” He asked as he lied down, immediately falling asleep.

“Y-Yeah.” Duusu said as she looked at Nathaniel's sleeping form with worry in her eyes.


	3. Queen Bee? More like Queen Bit- LANGUAGE!!! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel gets an idea of how long Duusu been missing and he apparently grew a pair and a spine in the last few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are heading towards the Queen Wasp episode. This chapter is divided in two because i had a test today and i wrote almost 10k words in a day and im not making that into one chapter. If you find any mistakes, do let me know because this was too big for me to read all over again since i already read it 10 times.

Duusu was looking around the house. Nathaniel was resting and there was nobody in the house, so she was free to roam around. Of course, she kept herself away from the windows as far as possible, but she still managed to get a good search of the house.

The living room was what would you expect from an ordinary living room, at least for other people. Duusu looked at it in wonder. There were really long and very comfy chairs with a lot of pillows and a small table in the middle. Next to the chairs, was a table with two chairs. That was probably where people ate. There was some weird black, rectangular in one corner of the room. She decided to leave that for later.

The kitchen was weird. She noticed when Nathaniel took the food out of some weird closet. She passed through it and gasped when she was suddendly hit with cold. She immediately left the closet, and the temperature returned to normal. She repeated this process multiple times. “What sorcery is this!?” She yelled, confused. She decided to check the rest of the kitchen. There was also a small closet near the floor, though this was one was transparent. When she went inside, she didnt feel any change of temperature. When she came back out, she noticed some weird circles on one of the counters. She touched them, but nothing happen. There were a few weird buttons, but something told her to not touch them.

She went down the hall and into another room. This one had a mirror, along with a bowl in some sort of pillar. There were also some weird brushes. There was also a bathtub. “This must be the restroom…” She said, going back into the hall.

She went into a door opposite to Nathaniel room. It looked like it was rarely used, with a bed that looks brand new. She saw a closet filled with suits and formal wear. “This room must belong to Nathaniel’s father.” She said as she went back into the living room and looked at that black thing again.

There was a circle, with the words ‘Power’ underneath it. “Hmm, this must be how to activate this.” She touched the button as the black thing began to light up. Suddendly, images started to appear out of nowhere, showing images of a building with a woman with purple hair talking.

“It is unbelievable! Paris has gotten a new superhero by the name of Queen Bee, whose real identity is Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Fashion Queen, Audrey Bourgeois!” The woman said as the black screen showed a blonde girl transforming into a girl with black and yellow suit with a comb on her hair.

“Oh no…” Duusu said in horror. She didnt know who this girl was, but she was definitely in possession of the Bee Miraculous. And if she just revealed herself to these people, then she possibly cant be trusted with one.

Duusu began to fly around the room in panic. “What should i do? Should i wake him up? Oh, but he might get mad at me for waking him up and he might get even more upset if i don’t have a good reason. But i feel like this girl can’t be trusted. Oh what should i do?” Duusu said as she flied in circles around the room. “Maybe its nothing, and if it is, Ladybug and Chat Noir can probably-”

“Duusu, what the hell are you doing?”

Duusu squealed in surprise as she looked at the hallway and saw Nathaniel there, yawning. “Nathaniel!” She said. “Did i wake you up?”

“No, but the TV at max volume did.” He said.

Duusu lowered her head. “Oh im sorry.” She said, looking down. “I was just curious looking at everything around me. I looked through the cold closet, the weird small closet, the very comfortable chairs and i was curious about that black thing so i touched it. Im sorry.” She apologized again.

Nathaniel looked around. “No worries.” He said. “I don’t blame you for being curious. Though next time, do it when im not sleeping, okay? I don’t wanna wake up with the house on fire.” He joked, but it had the opposite Effect as Duusu face paled.

“I could have burned your house!?” Duusu yelled, panicking. “H-how!? I don’t see anything here that could start a fire!”

“Yeah, but if you keep something turned on for too long, it could short circuit and catch on fire.” He explained.

“Short-circuit? Whats that?” Duusu asked.

“Uh, i think its when theres little resistance when a power source gives too much eletricity through the circuit, destroying it. I don’t really know how to explain it. A classmate of mine could probably give a better explanation.” Nathaniel explained, thinking of Max.

Duusu tilted her head in confusion. “Eletricity?” She said, trying to say the word correctly as if its the first time she heard it. “Whats that?” She asked.

Nathaniel raised his eyebrow. “Uh, what basically powers everything in our everyday life? You don’t know what that is?” He asked.

Duusu shook her head. “Its the first time i ever heard of this.” She said.

Nathaniel was looking at Duusu with confusion, before it hit him as he widened his eyes. _No, don’t tell me…_ “Duusu…” He said, getting her attention. “Im going to say a few things. If you can remember any of them, tell me.”

“Okay?” She nodded in confusion.

Nathaniel then started to say a bunch of names, like ‘Hitler’, ‘Kennedy’ ‘Anne Frank’ and ‘Thomas Edison’ to name a few, and events and organizations like ‘World War 1 and 2’, ‘9/11’, ‘Nazis’, ‘Soviet Union’. “Do you know anything of what i just said?” He asked.

Duusu shook her head. “N-no. Why? Whats so special about these things?” She asked.

“Most of these event and name i just said happened in the 20th century.” Nathaniel said. “And the stuff i said are stuff you learn in school. Common knowledge that everyone knows if you asked them.” He said. “This could either mean two things, either wherever you were kept you locked outside from the rest of the world, or you have been asleep for at least 100 years.” He said with dread in his voice.

Duusu feathers drooped. “I-I have been asleep for 100 years?” She asked with horror in her voice.

Nathaniel nodded. “Im afraid so. And if you don’t know about eletricity, its probably even more.” He said. “Im sorry that you had to go through that.”

“Its okay. We kwamis have been around for years. A century is like a nap for us.” Duusu said, trying to convince Nathaniel, but it was more like she was trying to convince herself.

“Hey…” Nathaniel said as he held Duusu. “..its okay. I understand this must be quite a shock for you, but you don’t have to worry about what you lost while you were asleep. Instead of focusing on what you didn’t see, focus on what you can see from now on.” He comforted.

It seemed to have worked as Duusu began to cheer up. “You’re right. There is no use being all depressed for things i have lost. Thanks, Nath!” He said.

“Nath?” He said in confusion.

“Yeah, its short for Nathaniel!” She said, before her expression became a bit saddened. “Do… do you not like it?”

“No! I mean, yes i like it, but its the first time someone has given me a nickname.” He said.

“Don’t friends usually call each other nicknames?” She asked.

“Well yeah, but i never really had any friends. Well, i have my classmates and we worry about each other, but in terms of actual friendships, i dont have many.” He said, a bit sad.

“Well, rest assured that you have one friend and you’re looking right at her!” Duusu said, puffing her chest in pride.

Nathaniel laughed. “Thank you, Duusu.” He said before looking at TV. “What _were_ you watching anyway?” He asked.

Duusu flinched. _I completely forgot!_ She thought. “Well, there was a woman saying about a new superhero in town.” She answered.

“Is it about me?” He asked. “Did someone spot us?”

Duusu shook her head. “No, but i think its far worse. Look…” She pointed at the TV.

Nathaniel looked at the TV, that was reporting the sighting of a new hero.

“If you have just tuned in, we have some incredible news.” Nadja said. “A new superhero by the name of Queen Bee has appeared today. And the most shocking news is that under the mask is Mayor Bourgeois daughter, Chloé Bourgeois.”

“CHLOÉ!?” Nathaniel yelled as the TV showed a video of Chloé putting a comb on her hair and transforming into a superhero. “Duusu, please tell me that was fake.”

Duusu shook her head. “The Bee Miraculous is a comb hair and i felt Pollen, thats the kwami by the way, being activated. That Miraculous is the genuine thing.” She explained.

Nathaniel groaned as he facepalmed. “Out of all the 2 million people in Paris and Ladybug chooses the worst person, with the exception of Hawkmoth of course.” He said.

“Is that girl really that bad?” Duusu asked.

“Duusu, i could spend the rest of the day telling you what this girl did, and we wouldnt even be halfway done. I need to stop her before she causes trouble. But i need to find her first” Nathaniel said, thinking on how to find her.

“ _I just got word from Queen Bee herself about her rescuing some passengers in the metro!_ ” Nadja said.

“Well thats convenient.” Nathaniel said. “Ready, Duusu?”

“Y-Yeah!” Duusu said a bit hesitant. _I hope it was just a fluke last time._

“Duusu, Spread my feathers!”

* * *

Paon Bleu quickly reached the subway. He heard the sound of the metro arriving, but it didn’t sounded like it was stopping. When it passed by, he quickly jumped and slammed one of the doors open with his shoulder. He slammed against the wall and winced. “Okay, slamming into a object at high speeds hurts. Good to know…” He said as he rubbed his shoulder and got up and looked at everyone, who looked at him weirdly.

“Paon Bleu?” He turned around and found Ladybug looking at him.

“Ladybug? Wow, you get herefast!” He said, impressed. “Anyway, any ideas on stopping this thing?”

“Da-i mean, Mr Dupain-Cheng is trying to stop it with the controls. I need to go up to see a way to stop it.” She explained.

“Got it. Ill handle the passengers.” He said as Ladybug went climbed on top of the metro using the door he busted open.

_Okay, stopping the train isnt important. Protecting the people inside the metro is what matters. I need to find a way to separate these people from the metro. How do they do it in the movies? Don’t they move them to the last cabin and cut the cord?... THATS IT!_

“Everyone!” Paon called everyone’s attention as they looked at him. “Follow me to the last cabin!”

“Uhhh, who are you?” A random citizen asked.

“Look, everything will be explained when we are not about to break the sound barrier! But if you want my name, is Paon Bleu! Now move!” He yelled as he opened the doors to the next cabin and the people followed along. He repeated this process until they were at the last cabin. While it was a bit tight, everyone fit.

When the last person entered, her closed the door as he stood outside. He took out his fan. “I hope you’re sharp enough for this…” He swiped at what connected the two cabins, instantly slicing through them. _Thank god this is an older model._ He thought as the cabin disconnected themselves from the rest of the metro. While the metro moved ahead, the last cabin did not look like it was slowing down. “Damn you, physics!”

“Now what?” One of the passengers said.

He looked back at the passengers and down at the ground. _Oh this is gonna hurt._ He thought. “Who here has seen Spider-man 2?!” A lot of hands were raised. “Well, you’re about to witness a live action version!” He jumped onto the front of the cabin and pressed his foot on the ground and put his hands up against the cabin. He screamed as he tried to stop it. Slowly, the cabin was decreasing its speed. When it stopped, Paon began jumping on one foot while massaging his foot. “Fffffff-” HE was about to swear when he saw a few kids looking at him from the cabin. He bit his lip and said every swear he could think of in his head. “Okay, definitely not doing that again…” He winced. Once he could actually feel his foot and not like every atom in his leg was on fire, he jumped back at the cabin and opened the door, helping everyone down to the ground. “Hope you enjoyed the show and lets hope it doesnt happen again!” He said as a few people chuckled. “Everyone okay?” He asked as he checked everyone. Aside from being scared and a few woobly legs, everyone was fine.

“Okay, we should probably head back to the nearest station. Form a line and pick a walk buddy!” He said as they began to walk forward, hoping they weren’t too far away.

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug were able to stop the metro near a platform. As Chat Noir landed on one side of the platforms, as he opened the doors, he gasped. “Where are the passengers?” He asked. “Ladybug, the passengers are missing!”

“What!?” She said as she landed beside him. “Where could have they gone!?” She went into the other cabins and found no one.

Meanwhile, Queen Bee was talking with Nadja, who had a camera pointing at her. “You’re welcome. It was nothing. I was merely-”

Ladybug was about to snap at Queen Bee when someone beat her to it.

“-putting innocent people lives in danger.”

Ladybug looked at the other end of the platform and saw Paon Bleu, along with the passengers.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Queen Bee asked with disdain.

All cameras were focused on the new hero.

“The name is Paon Bleu and unlike you, im an actual hero.” He said as he glared at the bee hero.

“Paon.” Ladybug called as he turned to look at her. “What happened? I thought the passengers disappeared.”

“In order to make sure nobody got hurt, i put them all in the last cabin and cut the chords.” He explained, not taking his eyes off Queen Bee. “After stopping the train, we walked here.”

“You could have at least told me what you were planning and we could have done something else.” Ladybug scolded.

Paon Bleu redirected his glare at Ladybug as he crossed his arms. “Oh don’t you start scolding me Ladybug because the reason we’re even in this mess is because of you. I seriously want to know what went through your head giving a Miraculous to her of all people.” He said, pointing his thumb at Queen Bee. “And pray tell, how would have i told you about my plan? I have no way of contacting you and i couldnt waste the little time i had left trying to find you and get your opinion. And last time i checked, you said you would handle the metro while i said would handle the passengers. I didn’t hear you complaining, so I saved the passengers and you stopped the metro.” He snapped back. “To put it simply, you’re welcome i helped clean up a mess you THREE caused!”

Meanwhile inside of Nathaniel mind, he was freaking out. _Why did i open my godamn mouth!? And since when did i grew a pair to stand up to LADYBUG of all people!? Also, great freaking way of gaining her trust, Nathaniel! Lets snap back at her like a freaking idiot!!!_

Meanwhile, Ladybug was shocked. That was the first time someone snapped at her, at least with a valid point. Normally, everyone just agrees with her plans, sometimes questioning them, but never snap at her or argue with her. _Hmmm, maybe he can really be trusted. After all, if he just followed what i said, that would made him suspicious. But the fact that he is willing to argue with me means he cares. Its actually a nice change of pace having someone argue with me thats not about dates or my personal life. *cough*Chat*cough*_

Thinking of the Devil (badumtssss), Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. “Look, i don’t know who you think you are, but we had everything under control, so i don’t see why you have be like that.” He said.

“Oh look, if it isnt Chat Noir. And look…” Paon looked at his wrist like he was looking at a watch. “…he is actually here on time rather than show up 5 minutes before the end of a fight. Whats so different this time? Were you on the way to the store because you ran out of catnip? Or were you going to buy some sand for your litterbox because of all the mess you caused?”

 _OH MY GOD, PLEASE STOP TALKING!!!_ Nathaniel yelled in his mind.

Ladybug had to look away and bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at Chat Noir reaction. She takes a small hint of satisfaction when someone fights back Chat Noir with puns. She’s also thankful that Paon Bleu didn’t say Chat Noir was missing.

“Well, how don’t we know you caused this?” He accused. “Perhaps you’re the reason the metro went out of control?”

“Do you even take a look around you?” Paon asked, facepalming. “Of course not, otherwise you could clearly see who the true culprit here. Heck, if you don’t believe me, ask your partner!” Both looked at Ladybug.

“Paon Bleu is not the culprit.” She said before she narrowed her eyes at Queen Bee. “Queen Bee, this was your doing! You paralyzed the metro driver, didn’t you? You used your power to make yourself look good.”

Queen Bee shrugged. “Who cares? We saved them anyway, didn’t we?” She asked.

“You little…” Paon said as he looked at Queen Bee.

“How irresponsible!” One of the passengers said.

“Queen Bee, or rather, Chloé Bourgeois, we're on the air with your mother, Audrey Bourgeois.” Nadja said holding a tablet with Audrey face in it. “Audrey, do you have anything to say, live, on TV?

“What? Regarding my daughter's ineptitude? I think it speaks for itself, doesn't it?” She answered

“First time i ever agree with a Bourgeois…” Paon muttered under his breath.

“Chloé. Give me back your Miraculous.” Ladybug said, putting her hand out, expecting her to give it to her.

“Finders keepers, losers wheepers.” Queen Bee said, covering the Miraculous.

Chat Noir gasped. “Did you… lose a Miraculous?” He asked, pointing at Ladybug.

“You LOST the Miraculous!?” Paon snapped. “Thats even worse than giving it to her!!!”

Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir and Paon Bleu by the hand to lead them away from camera. “Listen, you lost a Miraculous once, too! May I remind you I was busy taking care of Style Queen, all by myself?! If it wasnt for Paon Bleu saving me at the last minute, Hawkmoth would have my Miraculous and even if i won, people would be suspicious of your disappearance, so don’t you think you can scold me!” She whispered angrily at him.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Paon Bleu added. Chat Noir glared at him, but Paon interrupted him. “And i don’t want to sound rude, but aren’t you two forgetting something?” He pointed in front of them. Both heroes turned around and saw Queen Bee sneaking away.

“Chloé!” Ladybug yelled. Said girl flinched before running away. “Wait!”

The three began to run after her, leaving the subway and dropping onto the streets. They looked around, but found no sight of her or where could she have gone.

“Damn, she’s fast.” Paon Bleu said, shocked at how fast they lost her.

“Wherever she is, she must've transformed back by now.” Chat Noir said.

“She's probably gone home. I'll pay her a visit and get the Miraculous back!” Ladybug said,

“I'll come with you.” Chat Noir said

“And im coming to make sure you two don’t make anymore messes.” Paon Bleu said as they jumped towards the rooftops, heading towards Chloé house. He groaned mentally. _I am so dead after all of this, aren't i?_

* * *

Queen Bee was currently on the balcony of her room, relaxing from just running away from Chat Noir and Ladybug. She didn’t even realize she was in her room and everyone literally knows where she lives, so she isn’t exactly hiding. She didn’t notice the akuma landing on her Miraculous.

_“Queen Wasp, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir don't want you as their friend, so you will be their most powerful enemy. Nobody has managed it yet, but you will defeat them, because you are… exceptional. In return you must seize their Miraculous. Also, if you manage to capture Paon Bleu and his Miraculous, i’ll allow you to keep these powers and become the only superhero that Paris needs!”_

Queen Bee smirked. “You can leave it to me, Hawkmoth! I’ll teach them to respect me and bring that bird boy to you in a cage!” She said as she was wrapped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the salt has begun... Also writing Duusu tour of the house was really hard. Next chapter will have the actual fight.


	4. Queen Bee? More like Queen Bit- LANGUAGE!!! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the trio of superheroes find Chloé, they are surprised by what they find. And Chat Noir is really testing Paon Bleu patience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have the second part of the Queen Wasp episode that includes the fight. Next chapter is going to be Reverser

“She must be in her room.” Ladybug said as they landed near Le Grand Paris.

“I’ll cover the entrance in case she decides to make a run for it.” Paon Bleu said as they split.

As Paon Bleu landed at the entrance and walked through, he gasped. In front of him, were multiple people, but they weren’t moving. It was like they were frozen on the spot. As he looked at everyone who was frozen, they seemed to share something in common. “An insect bite?” He asked. “I thought she could only use her power once, so how did she suddendly been able to use it more than once?” Suddendly, he heard the soudn of buzzing and as he turned around, wasps in an arrow formation started flying towards him. He backflipped, the arrows missing. He then heard that obnoxious laughter and when he looked up, he cursed. “Oh you have got to be kidding me!”

Queen Bee stood at the top of the stairs. Her suit was like a reversed version of her previous suit, with black being the main color with yellow being the secondary. Her skin changed to yellow as well and she had pink eyes. “Nowhere to run, Paon Bleh!”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Queen Beetch!” He insulted back.

“Its Queen _Wasp_ to you, peasant! Now prepare to get stinged!” She said as her wasps turned into darts and flew towards Paon.

Paon Bleu kept jumping away from the darts. He was about to get stung behind by one of the wasps, but he quickly batted it away with his fan. “Its hard to be sneaky when your wasps are as loud and obnoxious as you!” He said as he kept dodging. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and both Ladybug and Chat Noir widened their eyes at the scene.

“What the hell?” Chat Noir asked in surprise.

“If you’re not too busy standing there like a couple of goldfish, i could use your help!” Paon yelled as he dodged another dart.

“Its too small in here! We need to get outside.” Ladybug said as she and Chat Noir dodged the wasps and ran out the front door.

“Oh yeah, its not like i need any help!” He said as he followed after them, dodging two more darts.

They managed to land on a roof. Paon started panting, a bit of sweat forming on his face.

“Tired already?” Chat Noir asked with a smirk. “Maybe you should rest and leave it to the professionals.”

Paon groaned as Ladybug did as well, but internally. “Hawkmoth must have akumatized Chloé while she was still Queen Bee.” Ladybug said, changing the topic.

“So the akuma must be in her Miraculous.” Chat Noir said.

“But Miraculous are indestructible, so we need your Cataclysm to release the akuma.” Ladybug said.

“See, my Lady? We’re just fine on our own. There’s no need for a third wheel to get in our way.” Chat Noir added.

“Last time i checked, this was a fight, not a date.” Paon snapped.

Before the conversation could continue, Queen Wasp appeared above them. “A ladybug doesn’t stand a chance against the queen of wasps!” She said as the wasps wrapped around two cars and threw them at the heroes. One hit the rooftop where they managed to avoid, but the other was about to hit two citizens. Ladybug used her yo-yo to catch the car while Paon used the wall as support and jumped towards the two people. Suddendly, the feathers around his hip spread, making Paon Bleu glide and grab the two citizens and got them out of the way.

 _I CAN GLIDE!? That is so cool!!!_ Paon thought before dodging another wasp dart. “Oh right, the fight…” He muttered.

He saw Queen Wasp flying and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chat Noir jump towards her. It failed horribly as Queen Wasp grabbed his staff and spun him around before launching him towards the ground, colliding with Paon Bleu. Meanwhile, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Queen Wasp and threw them away from the two heroes.

“My my, it seems we can’t stay away from one another...” Chat Noir said, before he realized who he was talking to, his mood instantly dropping. “Oh its you.”

“Were you seriously going to FLIRT in the MIDDLE of a battle!?” Paon yelled throwing him off of him, his patience starting to wear thin. They continued to dodge “And what the hell was that attack? What kind of dumbass tries to take down his opponent that can fly by jumping towards them!? For god sake, you were in her line of sight!” Meanwhile in Nathaniel head. _Why am i insulting the guy that can literally turn me to dust with a simple touch!?_

“At least im doing something while you haven’t done anything to the akuma!” Chat Noir snapped.

“Im doing our job which is saving citizens!” Paon snapped. _I am SO dead after this._

“The akuma takes priority! Miraculous Ladybug can bring back anyone who died, so it doesn’t matter if they die!”

.

.

.

.

 _WHAT!?_ Paon thought as his inner turmoil stopping as he registered what Chat Noir said. _THIS BLONDE FURRY WANNABE DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE JUST SAID!!!_ Paon would have snapped at him (and probably his neck too…) if an army of wasps didn’t start chasing them. They started to run away, because there was no way to dodge all of those wasps. Paon Bleu watched as Chat Noir started walking away from him and chased Ladybug. _Oh for crying out loud!!!_ He thought. He saw the Seine in the distance and jumped, somehow managing to make it as he dived into the river, immediately beginning to swim away.

* * *

Paon Bleu came to the surface under a bridge, gasping for air. He managed to use one of the pillars as a support and a hiding spot while he catched his breath.

 _Oh man, when was the last i swam this hard? I really need to work out…_ He thought. _Also…_ he took a deep breath… and slammed his fist on the wall behind him. _How can someone so irresponsible wield a Miraculous!? I want to know whos the dumbass that thought it would be a good idea to give him a Miraculous and i want to know how they tested him. What did they do? Pretend to be hurt and fragile so that the guy can help him? ONE SMALL ACT OF KINDNESS DOESNT MAKE A PERSON!!!_ He thought, ranting. _But even without counting with the stupidity that is this battle, why the hell am i suddendly growing a spine? I don’t think i never had one in the first place! Could it be a side effect of wearing the Miraculous? Duusu IS the kwami of emotion after all, so i might be more open in expressing my emotions when im transformed. Questions for later. I need to find Ladybug and Shat Noisy._ He chuckled at his pun. _But how do i find them?._ He snapped his fingers. _If it worked the first time it could work the second time._ He said as he started to search for emotions.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir came out of the water, landing on the boat where they fought Captain Hardrock.

“I guess you could say im a catfish.” Chat Noir joked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, before she looked around. “Where’s Paon Bleu? I thought he was with you.” She said.

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes, before shrugging. “I don’t know. He was right behind me. He probably got scared and realized he wasn’t fit for the job. We work much better without him anyway.” She said.

“Chat, you can’t just talk about someone like that.” Ladybug scolded.

“Why not? He didn’t do anything to help us in the battle against Chloé. Besides, he could get in our way. We’re supposed to be the only ones wearing a Miraculous permanently. And didn’t Master Fu say he lost the Peacock Miraculous? How do we know he is not working with Hawkmoth?” He asked

“I’ll admit, the possibility of him working Hawkmoth is there...” Ladybug said.

“See? I knew you would make the right choi-”

“But so is the possibility that he isn’t. He is trying to earn our trust and we can’t do that if we keep suspecting him. I don’t trust him completely, but considering he helped me with Style Queen, im willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.” She added.

“But he insulted you! How can you trust someone who has the audacity do that!?” Chat Noir yelled.

“The fact that he has the ‘audacity’ already shows progress that he is trying to earn my trust!” Ladybug snapped. “You all believe i am this perfect superhero that makes no mistakes and when i do, you immediately forgive me.”

“But of course we forgive you! And don’t say that, you’re perfect!” Chat Noir said.

“And thats exactly why Paon has at least my respect. He knows im not perfect and knows i made mistakes, and instead of forgiving me, he lets me fix the mistakes i made.” Ladybug said. “After all, this is exactly my fault. If i was more careful with the Miraculous, Chloé wouldn’t have gotten it and Hawkmoth wouldn’t have gotten a powerful akuma. And we’re also very lucky that it was Chloé that found it. Imagine if Hawkmoth found it. He could create akumas with powers to paralyze us. Sooner or later, we would lose. And Paon Bleu scolds me for my mistakes and lets me think of these possible situations in order for me to learn from my mistakes and to make sure i don’t repeat them again. How can you learn from your mistakes if everyone keeps telling you ‘its not a big deal’ or ‘it wasn’t your fault’?”

“My Lady, don’t worry. Hawkmoth didn’t get the Miraculous and the two of us can easily get it back with no distractions.” Chat Noir said.

 _Its one ear in and out the other with him…_ Ladybug thought. “Okay, lets get see how we’ll beat Chloé.” She said. “Lucky Charm!” The item dropped into her hands. “…a snorkel?”

“Kind of ironic that we just came out of the water. At least we won’t drown.” Chat Noir said.

“That’s it! I know what we have to do! But first we need to find Paon Bleu.” Ladybug said, before she noticed an amok falling onto the snorkel.

* * *

He once again found the emotion he needed. Regret, hurt and despair. He took out his feather and charged it with the power. He blew on it as it flied away. “Go, my little amok. Enhance those emotions and bring my creation to life!” He said. _Wow, Ladybug had a lot of negative emotions._ He sighed. _Maybe i was a bit too harsh. I'll talk to her after the fight. Lets just hope shes not mad at me._

* * *

“Paon Bleu?” Ladybug asked as the mask reappeared once again.

“ _Looks like its time for a sequel Ladybug. You regret losing the Miraculous. You’re hurt that other people got hurt because of your regret and you’re feeling the despair that this is all your fault. Well im giving you the power to fix this. In return, all i ask is that you beat Queen Wasp._ ”

“I accept, Paon Bleu. But first, let me explain you my plan.” Ladybug explained her plan. Paon Bleu remained silent for a bit after she finished. “Uh, Paon?”

“ _Ladybug, no offense, but that might be the dumbest idea you ever had._ ”

“Uh, can you explain to me why?” Ladybug asked, surprised for the first time that someone insulted her plan.

_“You’re planning on using trash cans so that the wasps don’t recognize you… except Chloé most likely has a connection to her wasps so that she can see everything and i don’t know about you, but if i saw two moving thrash cans, i would attack it and make a Snake reference. Not only that, but how are you planning on getting Chloé into the water? She is not exactly close to the river and if you try and push her in, one of the wasps might accidentally sting you and if that happens, we basically lost since then you can’t cast your cure or purify the akuma.”_

“You make a good point. I suppose you have a better idea?” Ladybug asked. She was actually enjoying this. Instead of having her partner relying on her to plan everything, actually discussing a plan with someone was far better.

_“Actually, i do. If theres something strange in your neighbourhood, who you gonna call~~?”_

Ladybug giggled at the joke. Paon Bleu did not find that giggle the cutest thing in the world and he was not blushing and if you tell him otherwise, he will create an army of Ugandan Knuckles sentimonsters and have them annoy you until death.

* * *

Queen Wasp was on top of the hotel, with two set of wasps forming spheres on her feet, making her fly. “Ugh, where could they be hiding!?” She groaned. Her wasps were looking around the whole city, so they can’t hide for long. She had them also watching any weird movement, like if a box moved without anyone near it pushing it for example, so if they caught any suspicious movement, they would immediately give her an alert since she can't see what they are seeing. _Ladybug will most likely think i just told the wasps to find them, but when she decides to get near me, i win!_ She thought.

Suddendly, she heard a ding coming from behind her and as she turned around, she widened her eyes as Chat Noir and Ladybug appeared. “What?! How did you get here!?”

“I think it was by foot.” Chat Noir joked.

“No matter. Now that you’re here, your Miraculous are mine! Wasps, Venom!!!” She yelled, ordering her wasps around the entire city to attack.

Except nothing happened. There was no sight of the massive army of wasps nor the sound of the wings buzzing.

“What!? Why aren’t those worhtless insects here!?” Queen Wasp asked, looking around shocked.

“Perhaps they had another _bee_ -siness to attend to?” Chat Noir asked.

“Grr, fine! I don’t need the wasps to defeat you!”Queen Wasp snapped, launching at the two heroes, before she suddendly fell to the ground. She looked at her feet and noticed that her wasps were gone. “What the…!?”

“A Queen is nothing without her pawns.”

Queen Wasp looked at the source of the voice and was frowned at Paon Bleu, who sat on the edge of the balcony, smiling smugly. But then her frown turned into confusion when a new person was next to him.

He was wearing a black and yellow bee keeper suit. The mask was a bit transparent so you could see the shape of its head, but not enough to see what it actually looked like. On its back, was some sort of container and in its hand, some sort of… vaccum cleaner? Queen Wasp wasn’t sure. There was a snorkel coming out of the container, connecting to a tube that connected to the weapon. “What the heck is that?!”

“Queen Wasp, meet Bee Buster!” Paon Bleu yelled as he spread his arms at the new sentimonster.

“Grr. Don’t think you won just because you caught all of my wasps!” She said as she spawned new ones. “I can just make new ones!”

“Good, then we’ll take those as well.” Paon said as Bee Buster aimed at Queen Wasp, sucking the wasps, but nothing else. _Thats Bee Buster strength and weakness. He can only suck wasps while anything else stays in the same place._

“Whatever! I can beat you all on my own!” Queen Wasp said as she jumped towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, where they both jumped out of the way. She was a novice in terms of fighting, just punching randomly without thinking. She tried a few times to summon her wasps, but Bee Buster managed to capture them no matter how many different ways she tried. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her body, binding her arms as Chat Noir used his Cataclysm on the Miraculous, releasing the akuma as Queen Wasp turned back into Chloé. Chloé managed to grab the pieces before it fell to the ground.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evillize!” She catched the akuma with her yo-yo. “Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly…” She released the butterfly.

“Thank you for your help, Bee Buster.” Paon Bleu said as Bee Buster bowed in return. Paon snapped his fingers and Bee Buster disappeared, the snorkel dropping to the ground as a feather came out of it. He picked it up and handed it over to Ladybug. “The stage is all yours.”

Ladybug nodded. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled as she threw the snorkel into the air, the Miraculous Cure going around Paris.

“Pound it!” Chat Noir and Ladybug said. Paon Bleu stood to the side, not joining them. _Its their thing, no need for me to join them._ He thought

Ladybug went near Chloé, who was on her knees, hugging the Miraculous. “Chloé, i need that Miraculous back.” She said, softly. Last time she was harsh and rude, so she tried a different approach this time.

“Please! Just give me a second chance!” Chloé pleaded.

“I know you did this to impress your mother.” Ladybug said.

“My mother doesn’t see me as her daughter, so i thought if i became a superhero, she would be impressed and want to be with me.” She explained. “I even tried to be like her, but that was also a mistake since everyone hates me.”

“Anyone can make mistakes, Chloé, but its up to you to learn from them and fix it. Look at me for example. I lost that Miraculous because i was careless, but i learned from that mistake and im going to be more careful in the future. From my perspective, your mother really doesn’t look at you like a daughter. Does she ever show you some sort of affection?”

Chloé shook her head. “She doesn’t even get my name right.” She said.

“See? Instead of focusing on something you’re probably never going to get, you should focus on getting something that you can get.” Ladybug said.

“And whats that?” Chloé asked.

“Friends.” Ladybug answered.

Chloé snorted. “Yeah right.” She answered. Ladybug was about to retort, but Chloé continued. “Like anyone wants to be friends with me...”

“With the way you are right now, you’re probably right. But if you change the way you are now, you might see friendships that weren’t there before.”

“But what am i supposed to do?” Chloé asked.

Ladybug knew whatever she said next was important. “First, stop being so selfish and spoiled. Second, don’t insult anyone that comes even near you. Try to be friendly with certain people.” She said.

“But who?”

“Don’t you have Sabrina? Start hanging out with her, talk with her about her hobbies, interests. Don’t make her do everything on her own and actually help her from time to time, but not as a favour. With time, people are going to notice you changing and might be interested in the new you. Just don’t say you changed or use that as an argument or people might think you’re faking it.” She joked.

Chloé looked down at the Miraculous in her hand. “You’re right.” She said as she gave Ladybug her Miraculous. “I promise to become a better Chloé Bourgeois!”

“I hope you don’t break that promise.” She said. Chloé went towards her elevator and got in.

“Ladybug…” She called her attention. “I’m sorry.”

Ladybug smiled and nodded back as the doors closed. Ladybug turned towards Paon Bleu and Chat Noir, who were in an argument. She was about calm them down when she heard Paon Bleu say something.

“YOU SAID WHAT!?”

* * *

Paon Bleu watched as Ladybug went towards Chloé, probably to get the Miraculous and give her some advice. He snorted. _Yeah right. Like she will ever change._ He thought as he looked at Chat Noir coming towards him. Chat Noir opened his palm, the back of his hand facing the ground. “Are you expecting me to give you a handshake or something?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes in response. “Your Miraculous.” He said.

“Huh?” was all Paon Bleu could say. “You’re not serious are you? What makes you think im just going to give it to you?”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, like Paon Bleu said something stupid. “Because you’re only temporary. And because since i wield one of the two most powerful Miraculous, i’m technically your superior so i can also decide when you use it and give it back. So just stop whining.”

“Okay, i’ll give you my Miraculous…” Chat Noir smirked at that. “…if you can tell me one thing i did wrong today.”

Chat Noir snorted. “Pfft, thats easy. You insulted my Lady and made her change her plan.” He said.

Paon Bleu raised an eyebrow. “How is me insulting Ladybug and changing her plan counts as something wrong when i had every right to insult her and her plan?” He asked.

“Ladybug plans are perfect. And her mistakes are no big deal, she is perfect so something small like this can easily be forgiven.” He argued

“Do you even listen to what comes out of that hole that you call a mouth? First of all, you’re not my superior just because you wield the power of Destruction and just because you have 'more power' than me doesn’t make you better than me. Second, perfect? Let me tell you a little something that might surprise you: Nobody is perfect. Calling someone perfect is the mentality of someone with an obsession. Third, ‘no big deal’? I think losing a Miraculous is a big deal and can’t be easily forgiven. For every action there are consequences and if you just forgive someone without them realizing what those consequences are, they’ll just keep making mistakes and never learn.” Paon Bleu explained.

“Ugh, its those kind of ideas that you put into Ladybug head that make you unworthy of that Miraculous.” Chat Noir said.

“Unworthy!? Thats rich coming from the guy that said that the akuma was more important than other people lives and there was no point in saving them since the Miraculous Cure can just bring them back to life!” He yelled.

Chat Noir was about to argue before a new voice came along.

“YOU SAID WHAT!?”

Both heroes turned and saw Ladybug with a very angry expression on her face.

Chat Noir immediately perked up. “My Lady! Paon Bleu is being stubborn about keeping his Miraculous, so can you lend me a paw?” He asked.

“Don’t change the subject!” Ladybug said as she jabbed a finger on Chat Noir chest. “What did you just say about people life?!”

“My Lady, you know i would never say anything like that!” He lied. “He is lying!”

“What would he gain from lying?” Ladybug asked. “And even if he did, he could have lied in a different way. He didn’t even realize i was listening to the conversation as he was more focused on you.”

“My Lady, you know i would never say such a thing! He is clearly trying to break us apart! The two of us are soulmates! If someone else join us, then he get in the way of our relationship!” He said.

“Okay, thats something that keeps bugging me since i saw the two of you. Ladybug, are you two in a relationship?” He asked.

“Of course we-!” Chat Noir yelled.

“I asked Ladybug, not you, so zip it.” Paon Bleu interrupted.

“No, we’re not.” Ladybug answered without any hesitation.

“Well, not right now at least. We just have to defeat Hawkmoth, and then we can can be together.” Chat Noir added.

At this moment, Paon Bleu scanned their emotions. Chat Noir emotion was love and affection, but there was so much of it it looked like he was more obsessed.

Meanwhile, Ladybug emotion felt the opposite. She didn’t feel any type of affection. She felt more annoyed and angry. He also felt impatience, probably meaning this isnt the first time she felt like this.

_Okay, there is definitely something wrong here and im going to find out._

Before they could continue arguing, the familiar sound of beeping echoed on the rooftop.

Ladybug groaned. “Chat, why don’t you go back since you’re about to transform?” She said.

“But what about Paon Bleu?” He asked.

“I’ll deal with him. Now go.” She said.

Chat Noir seemed to think she meant she was talking about taking his Miraculous, since he smirked. “See you next time, my Lady! And goodbye, Paon Bleu!” He said as the two heroes watched him jump off the rooftop.

When he was gone, Ladybug sighed and turned towards Paon Bleu. “Sorry about that. Sometimes, he is a bit of a handful.”

“There are other ways i could describe him, but lets leave it at ‘handful’.” Paon Bleu said. “But oh my god, how can you put up with him? I only fought him today and i already want to strangle him with his tail.”

“Believe it or not, he wasn’t always like this. But after Prime Queen, he’s been getting this idea im in love with him, but im in denial.” She said.

“Sounds like an obsessive stalker. Next thing you’re going to tell me is that he created a romantic date without your consent.” He joked, but when Ladybug flinched, he widened his eyes. “Oh my god he didn’t!”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Ladybug quickly defended him. “I didn’t exactly say no, i just said i had other plans with friends, so it wasn’t his fault for thinking i was going to swing by.”

 _Oh great, and she is defending him._ He thought. “Ladybug, no matter what you said, if you didn’t say yes, then he had no right to assume you did. Just because someone doesn’t say no, doesnt mean they are saying yes. And in my opinion, if he has this idea that you’re meant to be together, you should probably find a new partner.” He explained.

Ladybug sighed. “Yes, but he is a good superhero, even if his mindset is on the wrong thing. And finding a new wielder is hard, especially one as powerful as the Cat.” She said.

Paon Bleu saw that he wasn’t going to convince her anytime soon, so he decided to change the subject. “Moving on from your questionable partner, i just want to say… im sorry.” He apologized.

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. “What for?” She asked.

“For today. I was really angry and disappointed when i thought you gave Chloé a Miraculous. Finding out you lost it didn’t make it any better and it just got worse with her getting akumatized.” He explained.

“Are you apologizing for what you said or for the way you said them?” Ladybug asked.

“The latter. I still stand by the things i said, but i could said it in a different way. And i didn’t mean to call your plan the ‘dumbest thing i have ever heard’. I still thought the idea was a bit dumb, but i didn’t mean to sound so rude. Heck, for all i know, it could have actually worked since we were going up against Chloé!” He said.

Ladybug waved her hand dismissively. “Its fine. Its actually a nice change of pace having someone tell me what i did wrong. So many times i made mistakes and nobody scolded me for them. They just forgive me and tell me it's no big deal. Like, how am i supposed to grow if i don’t learn from my mistakes?” She said.

“Thank god at least one of you has brain cells.” He said, chuckling.

“Well, someone has to be the brains of the team. And with the plan, don’t worry about it. It was also nice being able to discuss with someone a plan instead of everyone leaving all up to me. And your plan was better. I still wasn’t used to you being on the team, so i formed a plan without including you. Your plan to get rid of the wasps was better than us hiding in trash cans.” She said.

“Well, im glad there are no hard feelings between us. I thought you weren’t going to trust me after what i said.” He said.

“You’ll be happy to know you had the opposite effect.” She said.

“Does that mean you trust me now?” He asked.

“Well, not exactly. I mean, you’re on the right track, but you’re on the level that i can trust you won’t stab me in the back.” She explained.

“I think the fan isn’t sharp enough for that.” He joked.

She giggled and once again, Nathaniel did not find cute in any way and you can’t ell him otherwise. “But i have a question: why didn’t you join us when we fistbumped?” She asked.

“It seemed more of a thing between you two. And i think Chat Noir would be jealous if i got in any physical contact with you.” He said.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I would laugh but he would probably feel that way. But if we’re going to work together, we need to have something to celebrate our victory.” She said as she began to think. “A handshake? No, too formal. A hug? Too unformal. A fistbump? No, it has to be different.” She began rambling ideas ,before she stopped. “I know!” She raised her hand up in the air. Paon Bleu looked at the hand, confused. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

Finally realizing what she was doing, he returned the high five. “I actually prefer a high five rather than a fistbump.” He said. Suddendly, they heard a large beeping sound.

“Looks like you’re about to transform back. See you around, Paon Bleu!” She said, swinging off.

* * *

Paon Bleu jumped between rooftops, before dropping in an alleyway as his transformation dropped. Duusu appeared and landed on his shoulder. “Sorry, but i don’t have anything to eat right now, Duusu.” He said.

Duusu shook her head. “Its alright, Nath. Doesn’t look like Hawkmoth is going to akumatize anyone else today, so there’s no rush.” She said.

“God i hope not. Last thing i need is an akuma in the middle of the night…” He said. “Well, my house isn’t too far, so we can just walk there.” He began to walk out of the alley he was in.

Suddendly, his vision began to blur as his head started to spin. He used the wall as a support as he leaned on it. “Nath! Are you okay!?” Duusu asked as she floated next to him.

“Yeah, im…” He opened his mouth to speak, before he began to cough. He didn’t have time to cover his mouth as he put his hands on his knees and looked at the ground as he coughed. After a few seconds of coughing, he stopped as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “…fine.”

“A-Are you sure?” Duusu asked.

“Relax. Im not the most athletic person anyway, so this might be my body complaining of all the running and jumping i did.” He said. “Come on. I need to get you home and teach you some of the things of the 21st century.”

He resumed walking as Duusu once again landed on his shoulder. “Y-Yeah.” She said a bit hesitant. _I can’t tell him. As much as it pains me, i just can’t tell him…_

Neither of them noticed the small blood stain on his sleeve or on the ground where he coughed.

* * *

“Damn you, Chat Noir and Ladybug! I thought for sure Queen Wasp would be my masterpiece, but she was just like the rest: a complete failure! But while the appearance of Paon Bleu was a surprise, i should have probably expected him to get in the way of my plans...” Hawkmoth said from his lair as the window closed. “Dark Wings fall!” He said as he detransformed.

“Master, you don’t seem very upset over the appearance of someone else wielding the Peacock Miraculous.” Nooroo said.

“Oh, believe me, Nooroo, im absolutely livid over this. Not only i lost the Miraculous, but someone had the audacity to use it against me!” Gabriel yelled at Nooroo, who cowered in fear at the volume of the voice. But Gabriel out of nowhere chuckled. “But then i remember that the Peacock Miraculous is damaged and a damaged Miraculous drains the life force from its wielder. Paon Bleu is likely to be of the same age as Ladybug and Chat Noir, so he doesn’t even have as much life force as an adult.”

“Don’t you think Duusu will tell him?” Nooroo asked.

“Duusu is between a rock and a hard place. Most likely, the wielder doesn’t know the Guardian is in Paris, so Duusu can’t seek help. Her wielder is all she has left and with nowhere else to go. So, she is afraid that if she tells her wielder, he will abandon her.” Gabriel explained, before chuckling again. “The moment he decided to become a hero was the moment he dug his own grave. I say he has 5 or 6 transformations at best before his death. How ironic that i have been trying so hard to get Chat Noir and Ladybug Miraculous and im getting one back without having to do anything except be patient. And considering i have been battling the superheroes for more than a year, im sure i can wait a few more weeks. Soon the Miraculous will be where it belongs: by Emilie’s side!” His laughter echoed around his hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we got Gabriel reaction to Paon Bleu, a small moment between Paon Bleu and Ladybug and a bit more of Chat Noir salt. If any of you have any ideas for sentimonsters in the future, tell me for which episode it is and their powers and i might include it. Of course the credit goes to you obviously. Also, if you have any nicknames for Paon Bleu and Ladybug, i would love to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel goes back to school, only this time with a brand new set of clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapters for a little while, school is still annoying even with quarantine and i couldn't write anything during the week. So here is the Reverser episode, only a bit different then you might remember *winks*

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

Nathaniel turned off the alarm on his phone as he groaned. “Ugh! I hate Mondays…” He said as he sat on his bed, stretching his muscles as he yawned. He got up and walked out of his room, heading into the kitchen to make his breakfast. Since he basically lives alone, he learned how to cook with the help of the best teacher in the world: the internet. He made pancakes as he felt like eating something sweet today. After making breakfast, eating, and cleaning his dishes, he went and did his morning routine before getting to work. He took a shower and started putting on his clothes. Only he wasn’t going to wear his normal outfit. He chuckles at what happened yesterday.

* * *

_“Duusu, what are you doing?” Nathaniel asked as Duusu was flying around his closet._

_“Finding you better clothes to wear.” She said._

_“What’s wrong with the clothes im wearing?” He asked._

_“Are you joking? You look like you grabbed the first thing that appeared in front of you. Also, those purple pants do not match with grey and orange. You looked like a trash can filled with rotten oranges and grapes.”_

_“Okay, first of all, ow. Second of all, why are you so obsessed with the clothes i wear?”_

_“If you’re going to be my wielder, you’re going to need to wear clothes that will make girls drool and make boys wish they were you.”_

_“We already have Adrien Agreste for that, so i don’t really think we need another one. Besides, im not really keen on being the center of attention.”_

_“At least let me change your clothes so that you don’t look like a bum.” She pleaded._

_“Again, ow. Also, I don’t know…” He said._

_“Pleeeeeeeeease~~.” She said as she looked at him with wide, puppy-like eyes._

_Nathaniel gave in to the puppy eyes. “Alright fine.” He said._

_“Yay!” Duusu cheered._

_“But nothing too fancy! I don’t want to go to school looking like im going to a gala!” He said as Duusu began to throw clothes at him to wear._

* * *

“That was some crazy Sunday.” He said as he got dressed. “I didn’t even had the time to finish my comic…”

He went back to his room and grabbed his backpack. Before leaving, he grabbed a small box on his nightstand and opened it, the Peacock Miraculous inside. A bright light came out of it and when it died down, it revealed Duusu. She yawned. “Morning Nath.” She said.

“Morning Duusu. Ready for your first day of school?” He teased as he began to put on the Miraculous.

Since he wore the Miraculous, Duusu suggested that he takes it off during the night. Nathaniel said he could change its placement, but Duusu seemed really adamant on him taking it off, so he did what she said and took off the Miraculous when he went to bed or to shower.

“I’m so excited! I have never been to a school before and i can’t wait to meet new people and learn new things!” She said.

“You know you’re not going to actually meet them right?” He asked, a smirk on his face.

“I know, i know. But im still going to see new people and its always fun to see how different people interact! Oh i can’t wait!” She said, flying around in excitement.

Nathaniel laughed. “Okay, okay i know you’re excited, but try and keep that to a minimum, okay? I don’t want to explain my classmates why my backpack keeps squealing.” He said.

Duusu pouted. “Okay…” She said before looking up and down at him. “Can’t wait to see your friends reaction to your new attire.”

Nathaniel looked at his new outfit. He was wearing an orange jacket with a hood, with a black shirt underneath. He was wearing dark blue jeans and blue sneakers with purple highlights. Duusu said he should wear something on his hands or wrist, but it would get in the way when he wanted to draw, so they decided to leave the hands as they were.

“I really don’t see much of a change, though.” He said.

“Oh trust me, you’ll be the center of attention.” Duusu said.

Nathaniel opened his backpack and Duusu got in. “I really doubt people will notice me…” He says.

* * *

Nathaniel was wrong. As he walked up the steps of the school entrance, he could already feel the stares and hear the whispers.

“Is he a new student?”

“This late in the year? I don’t think so.”

“But i have never seen him before.”

“Is he a model like Adrien Agreste?”

“Perhaps.”

“He is kind of cute…”

“Hmmm, i wouldn’t mind get locked in a locker with him…”

At that last comment he blushed. Thank god he reached the classroom. He did not want more people to look at him like he was a snack. When he walked into the classroom, mostly everyone was already there. The only exception were Nino and Alya, who wait for their respective friend, Adrien and Marinette. The ones that were in the class stared at him.

Nathaniel sighed. _Oh come on. Not them as well._ He thought as he walked up the stairs to his seat, sat down and got his stuff out. He looked around the room and saw everyone still staring at him. “What?” He asked.

“Are you a new student?” Mylene asked.

Nathaniel gave Mylene a deadpan stare. “Really? I thought you guys would be different. Alix, please tell me at least you recognize me.” He said to the person sitting in front of him.

Alix squinted her eyes and looked at Nathaniel, before she widened her eyes. “HOLY SHIT, ITS NATH!” She yelled, surprised

“Why do you sound so surprised?!” Nathaniel said.

“Sorry man, its just… wow, you look like a completely different person.” She said.

“Well, i wanted to try out a new look.” Nathaniel asked. “What do you think?”

“I think the fans are a good answer.” Alix said, smirking.

Nathaniel looked at the windows to the hallway, showing the different people staring inside. He groaned.“ By lunch, everyone will get over it.” He said.

* * *

Once again, Nathaniel was wrong. At lunch, he could still feel people staring at him. “Jesus, people are looking at me like im the Queen of England.” He said as he poked his food.

“Can you blame them? You look like a snack.” Alix said. “Heck, i think i even see a few girls drooling.”

“Yeah, i bet they are really jealous of you sitting next to the ‘new guy’.” He said with a smirk, using air quotes with his fingers.

“Hmmm, perhaps i should show the ‘new guy’ the supply closet.~~” Alix said, resting her face on her hand and wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Nathaniel snorted. “Yeah, except the ‘new guy’ knows where the supply closet is and he also knows you play for the other team.” He said.

“Well, maybe i also like to play on both teams.~~~” Alix teased.

“Totally, except for the fact that i keep seeing you stare at a certain girl in our class.” He said.

Alix blushed. “W-Well, its not like you can talk! At least i can talk to said girl while you only watch from afar!” She defended herself.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I moved on.” Nathaniel said.

“Hey, is that Marinette coming this way?” Alix asked pointing at a certain direction.

“Where!?” He turned around so fast, Alix thought he broke his neck.

Nathaniel looked at where she was pointing and saw no one. He looked back at Alix smiling smugly.

“Moved on?” She repeats.

“Shut up…” He grumbled, suddendly finding the food very interesting to look at.

* * *

When the bell rang, he went to the art room so fast, he left a cloud of dust. He managed to reach said room without anyone seeing him. He was actually the first one there, so he decided to get a headstart on one of his drawings. More people came inside, like Alix who continued with her street art, Rose, who wrote lyrics for Kitty Section, and Marinette, who came to use the sewing machine and design a few things.

“Ah, Nathaniel. I see you decide to try something new today.” Nathaniel looked behind him and saw his art teacher, Arthur Tiste.

“Yeah well, i wanted to try out some new clothes i had lying around.” He said.

“Change is always good. It allows us and other people to see things from a different perspective.” He said.

“You mean how everyone thinks im a model like Adrien Agreste?” Nathaniel joked.

The teacher chuckled. “Yes. I heard Miss Bustier almost didn’t recognize you if it wasnt for the fact you were drawing in her class again.”

Nathaniel blushed in embarassment. “Guess some things never change.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment.

“That is very true. Speaking of which, may i see what are you drawing this time?” He asked.

“Oh, of course.” Nathaniel said, handing over the paper its a new comic. “Its based on the most recent fight: Paon Bleu and Ladybug versus Queen Wasp.”

“Paon Bleu? The new superhero?” The teacher asked. “Im impressed you managed to draw him so perfectly with so little information about him.”

Nathaniel panicked a little bit. “W-Well, it wasn’t easy. I had to watch the news a hundred times to get his design on my mind.” He said.

“But what about Evillustrator?” The teacher asked.

“Oh, i-i think i might stopped drawing him for a bit.” he said. Now that he became Paon Bleu, he completely forgot about Evillustrator, or Mightillustrator as he liked to call him.

“Really? Why? You seemed to like him very much.” The teacher asked.

“Y-Yeah, but…” _Come on Nathaniel think!!!_ “…recently, some… something happened and… i-i can’t draw him.” He said. _Wow, and the Oscar for best improv goes to…_

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Nathaniel in worry. Rose, looking at everyone mood change, took off her headphones and looked at worry in Nathaniel.

“You alright, Nath?” Alix asked. “What do you mean by ‘something’?”

“Y-Yeah, its just…” _Come on you idiot, think of a good reason why you can’t draw your akumatized form!... THATS IT!_ Nathaniel did his best in looking shy and hesitant. He even looked a bit away. “…i remember my time as Evillustrator.”

Everyone gasped. Only the people in the school knew Evillustrator existed and only a small handful of people knew he was Evillustrator. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Marinette are obviously some of them, but the only ones outside of them who knew were the people that used the Art room a lot: Mr Tiste, Alix and Rose. They gave him comfort and for him and the two other girls, the art room also became a sort of safe place when they thought about their akumatized forms.

Akumatized victims don’t remember what they did as supervillains right away. But the memories do return, whether its a week or a year, nobody knows how long. And the way you remember isn’t like everything at once. Its like living everything at real time. You can’t move, talk or avert your eyes. Only thing you can do is relive that moment like a puppet as you move your mouth, muscles and think thoughts against your will. You can’t even cry, laugh or scream until Ladybug purifies the akuma and then you wake up and when you realize it wasn’t a dream… you let it all out.

Using the two girls as an example, for Rose, it was a few weeks after Princess Fragrance. She was crying all the time and no one, not even Juleka, could make her feel better. She couldn’t look at anyone that she mind controlled with her perfume and when they tried to talk to her, she would apologize and run away. It took Prince Ali to visit her to help her. He was concerned since Rose wasn’t sending him any texts or letters. When he found out about her situation, he did everything in his power to help. Nathaniel wasn’t there, but from what he heard, Prince Ali gathered everyone that Rose mind controlled, even Chat Noir, and all of them told it wasn’t her fault. He then took her on a romantic dinner. Rose came back the next day all happy and cheerful, just the way she always was.

For Alix…

…He unconsciously looked at said girl, staring at the sleeves hiding her wrists…

…it was one of the scariest moments of his life.

“Nathaniel!”

“Uh?” He was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Marinette yelled at him. “What?”

“Are you okay? You spaced out for a second.” Marinette said with worry in her voice.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry, i was just deep in thought.” He said. “What did i say again?”

“You said that you remembered your time as Evillustrator.” Rose said.

“Oh, right…” He said. “I-I remember trolling Chloé and even though i wanted to, im glad i didn’t hurt her, even when i went after her the second time.” He had to be convincing, so he looked at Marinette with a look of regret. “Im so sorry for what i did to you Marinette. And that i compared you to Chloé. That was uncalled for. I hope you can forgive me.”

Marinette put his hand on his shoulder. “Its okay, Nathaniel. No one got hurt, so its fine. And thats all in the past. Instead of looking at the past, focus on the future.” She said.

Nathaniel nodded. “You’re right. Thanks Marinette. I’ll do my best from here on out.” He said with conviction.

Everyone smiled and nodded. “Don’t forget, you can always talk to anyone here when you want to.” Mr Tiste said.

“Thank you, Mr Tiste. And don’t worry, i will.” He said. Everyone went back to their work. Nathaniel didn’t catch the lingering glaze of someone before turning back to what they were doing.

Mr Tiste nodded. “Getting back where we left off, this is really well drawn. Have you ever thought about making it a comic book?”

“Yeah, but im only good at drawing stories, not writing them.” He said.

“Then maybe you should team up with a creative writer.” Mr Tiste suggested.

“Yeah, but i don’t know anyone who is into that.” Nathaniel said.

“Don't worry buddy.” Alix said taking off her spray mask. “There's gotta be somebody out there just waiting to meet you. Red please!” She asked as Nathaniel threw the red spray can at Alix, who caught it.

Marinette looked at the door and noticed someone there. “Marc you made it!” She said as she got up ran up to Marc and grabbed his arm. “Come meet everyone!” She dragged him inside towards Mr Tiste. “This is Marc, the boy I told you about! The one who's always writing.”

Nathaniel looked at Marc, who was hiding something in his jacket, but he couldn’t see what. He looked very shy. “Uh... I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you.” He said, trying to look as as small as possible.

“Welcome to room 33, you're never disturbing anyone here. You can come whenever you want outside of class time or after school. Anyone can create what they want, anyway they want. Rose is writing lyrics for a rock band.” Mr Tiste said as he walked towards Rose and lifted up one of her headphones. “Rose, I would like you to meet Marc.”

“Hey there! Nice to meet you Marc!” She yelled really loudly before turning back to her lyrics.

“Alix is our expert at street art.” She pointed Alix, who flipped a spray can in the air and caught it. “And Nathaniel-”

“He likes to draw people in skinny suits.” Alix joked. Nathaniel crumbled a piece of paper and threw it at her.

“Don’t mind her. Welcome Marc. As you just saw, the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you, or only in good fun.” He explained.

Marc walked closer to Nathaniel and looked at his drawing. “I... I saw your drawings on the school website, but they're nothing compared to the real thing. The movement, the expressions, the attitudes. There all so—”

“Thanks... Its always nice to hear someone compliment my drawings.” Nathaniel said.

“Uh?” Marc said as he noticed what he just said and stepped back from Nathaniel. “Sorry... But it's true, I-I've never seen drawings so good.”

“Its fine, there is no need to apologize.” Mr Tiste said. “As a matter of fact Marc, you've shown up at the perfect time. Marinette told us that you're always writing and Nathaniel is looking for a script writer.”

“Uh? Me? A script writer? Oh, no. I don't write that kind of stuff, I mean I don't write anything interesting honestly. Sorry. Gotta go. Thanks for everything!” Marc said as he ran out of the art classroom.

“No Marc!” Marinette yelled as ran after him out of the art classroom.

“Should i go after him?” Nathaniel asked.

Mr Tiste shook his head. “Its better that you don’t. You can’t force people to do these type of things, otherwise they will never truly be able to show their art. All we can do is wait for him to come of his own free will.” Mr Tiste said.

Nathaniel nodded his head and returned to his work. Well he would have if his bag was doing the worst impression of a phone vibrating. He looked around. Alix was focused on her art, Rose wasn’t focused on the world around her and Mr Tiste had to leave the room.

He quickly grabbed his bag and opened it. He put in front of his lap and pretended that he was drawing. “You know, next time you try and imitate a phone, try to not sound like a bee that is about to die.” Nathaniel whispered.

“Well excuse me if i haven’t been around long enough to imitate a phone.” Duusu said. “Also, i think that boy is in love with you.”

“Huh!?”

“What is it, Nath?” Alix asked, surprised.

“N-Nothing! I just… noticed a mistake in one of my drawings and i was surprised by it!” He quickly made up a lie. Alix looked at him and shrugged before resuming her work.

“What do you mean he is in love with me?” He whispered at Duusu.

Duusu rolled her eyes. “Oh darling pleeeease.” She said in a dramatic tone. “Its so obvious that boy is into you. He said he saw your drawings and he is embarassed when he is around you. And he isn’t fooling anyone with that look. Painted nails and lipstick? That boy’s closet is transparent.”

“Just because someone decides to paint their nails doesnt make them- wait a minute, how do you even know that metaphor?” He asked once he realized what Duusu said.

“I used your phone to search some things.” Duusu answered.

“How? I have it locked with a password.” He said.

“You should be really careful of whos watching over your shoulder.” Duusu said. “Though i am curious. Why do you have a note with random numbers on them? And why is it called ‘sauce’?” She asked confused

“N-No reason.” Nathaniel said, beginning to blush.

“Really? Because there are a lot of them and i noticed in your history that there were numbers similar to the ones-”

“Its nothing. And don’t press those links.” Nathaniel said as he closed his bag with a blush. _First thing i am going to do when i get home: Delete my internet browser history and delete anything… dirty off my phone._ He thought as he returned to drawing to distract himself. Eventually, Marinette came back, smiling a bit. She probably talked to Marc. A few minutes passed and Nathaniel stopped drawing, thinking about what Duusu said.

 _Is Marc really into me? While i’m flattered, i’m also confused. What does he see in me? And how am i going to tell him im not into guys?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Marinette coming next to him.

“Nath, someone gave me this for you.” She said, placing a book on the table.

“Who’s someone?” Nathaniel asked, suspicious.

“I can’t tell who it is just yet. Its a secret.” She whispered, turning back around to go back to her seat. But she turned once again to add something. “Read it, and then we’ll talk.”

Nathaniel opened the book and gasped at the title. “Diary of Ladybug?!” He said, before looking around to see if someone heard him. Thankfully, no one did. “Is this for real?” He looked at Marinette, as she just smiles. Nathaniel started to read.

“I call up my lucky charm, while Cat Noir wields his Cataclysm…”

* * *

“…And together, we defeat the Evillustrator. Pound it! But even though we've won this fight, something keeps bugging me. I can't stop thinking about him. I know his real identity, so sometimes, I try to catch a glimpse of him when I fly over his school.” Duusu finished. We were in the library, in a corner where he was sure no one would be eavesdropping. That and reading it in public while having everyone else stare at him was getting on his nerves. “Wow, Ladybug has talent.”

“So you think Ladybug actually wrote this?” Nathaniel asked.

Duusu shrugged. “It is her diary. And it is written from her perspective.” She said.

“Do you think she figured out my identity as Paon Bleu?” He asked.

“Hmm, perhaps not. This diary seems like it has been written for quite some time now, so i don’t think she knows you’re Paon Bleu. But thats important right now! You have two people in love with you! One is a boy and another is a superhero! Oh this is so romantic!” Duusu said.

Nathaniel blushed. “Oh please don’t turn this into a love story. We still don’t know if it was actually Ladybug who wrote this. But how do i find out? Theres no name in this.” He said.

“Well, why not ask Marinette? Shes the one who gave it to you.” Duusu suggested.

“Thats perfect! She should know who gave this to her.” Nathaniel said.

* * *

Nathaniel walked out of the school, using the book as a distraction from the other students looking at him. _I swear to god if i catch one more person staring, im going to snap their neck…_ He thought.

“How’s it going?” Marinette asked him. He slowly went up to her. “So, what did you think?”

“Can we talk in a place more private?” He asked, not looking at the people staring. _Geez, even Adrien didn’t get this much staring when he came to school for the first time._

“Uhm, sure.” They walked away from the school. “Why did you want to talk in private?”

“Well, first of all, i don’t want to talk with so many people looking at me. Mon Dieu, its like Jagged Stone came to school.” He groaned.

“Well, i was also surprised when i came through the door. I thought you were a new student, if it weren’t for that fact you look exactly the same as you normally do when you’re focused on drawing.” She said.

“Wow, thanks.” He said before he realized what she said. “Wait, how do you know i normally look like when im drawing?”

“Oh sometimes i like to take a look around the classroom and i notice how they normally look.” She said.

“Wow, and here i thought you used your free time to stare at Adrien.” Nathaniel said.

“You make it sound as if i’m obsessed with him.” Marinette said.

Nathaniel gave her a deadpan expression. “Isn’t your room filled with photos of him?” He asked.

Marinette blushed in embarassment. “I-I’m just really into fashion!” She said.

“Suuuuure…” He sarcastically said. “Either way, we’re getting off topic. Who gave you this?”

“Before i tell you, i need to know if you’re willing to meet the person who wrote it and then trusted to me.” Marinette said.

“Is it… who i think it is?” Nathaniel asked. He couldn’t say Ladybug. You could never know who might be listening.

“I can’t tell you anything. Please don’t insist.” She said.

Nathaniel looked to the side. _If this really is Ladybug, she would probably want to keep this a secret until we meet._ He thought as he looked at Marinette. “All right, fine.” He said.

“Awesome! You’re going to make someone very happy!” Marinette cheered.

Nathaniel tried to hand the book back, but Marinette shook her head. “You keep it. You can give it back to the author today. In person.” She said, walking away.

 _We’re already meeting? This sounds a little too good to be true._ He thought. “Hey Marinette, this isn’t some kind of prank, is it?” He asked.

“Meet at the Place des Vosges Square Fountain. Trust me, you will not be disappointed.” She simply said before walking towards her home.

* * *

“Why would you think it was a prank?” Duusu asked from his hoodie. It was wide enough that she could hide in there and cover herself, and as long as she spoke at a low volume, no one else would hear her.

Nathaniel was at the park entrance. “I don’t know. A diary of Ladybug? Marinette not once saying anything to describe the author? And the fact the author wants to meet me right away? Seems a little farfetched. Marinette doesn’t seem like that type of girl, but i just don’t like getting tricked. And she already tricked me when i was Evillustrator. True, it was for a good cause, but she could have still done it in a different way.” He explained.

“Don’t worry, i’m sure this time she isn’t getting tricking you.” Duusu comforted him. “I felt her emotions and there was only honesty.”

“I hope so…” He said as he entered the park. He looked around to see if he could find anyone that could look like Ladybug. He found someone in a hoodie sitting in a beach near the fountain. “Ladybug?”

The person in the hoodie turned. “Huh?” He said.

“What? Marc!?” Nathaniel asked, confused. “You’re not Ladybug!”

“Huh? Of course not. Why would i be Ladybug? Didn’t Marinette tell you?” He asked as he toof off his hood.

“Marinette?” He said in confusion. _Wait, doesn’t Marinette live nearby?_ He thought as he looked at a building, seeing Marinette with a phone, filming. He scowled. “Oh i see what this is all about. You’re pranking me, aren’t you!?” He accused.

“What!? No! I-I wasn’t trying to make fun of you, i swear!” He defended himself.

“Oh really? Then why did you do all of this!?” He yelled.

“I-I just wanted to make a comic book!” He yelled.

Nathaniel was about to continue but he noticed how Marc looked. He was shaking, averting his gaze, holding his hands up in defense. It looked like he was afraid, not someone who was trying to save face. He sighed. “All right, fine. I believe you.” He said.

“R-Really?” Marc asked. “Y-You’re not mad?”

“Oh im mad alright, but you’re not the only one im mad at.” He said as he stared at Marinette in the distance. He signaled her to come here. He saw her nod and going into her house

Marc seemed to have realized what he was looking at. “D-Don’t blame this on Marinette, please. It wasn’t her fault. She was only trying to help.” He defended her.

“Yes i know she was trying to help you, but the way she helped wasn’t the best way.” He said. “Don’t get me wrong, im glad she helped you, but there were better ways of doing this.”

Marinette arrived at the park with a sorrowful expression. “Sorry about all of this Nathaniel. I was only trying to help Marc.” She said.

“Yes, and while the gesture is nice Marinette, i hate being tricked or lied to, even for a good reason.” Nathaniel answered. “Besides, your execution was not so good. Why did you do make the author a mystery?” He asked.

“I-I wasn’t sure if you were going to like it. So Marinette suggested we make you read, but without knowing who wrote it. If you liked it, we would tell you. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t tell you.” Marc explained.

“Again, good idea, poor execution.” Nathaniel said as he handed the book to Marinette. “Marinette, would you mind reading me whats on the first page?”

Marinette opened the book. “’Diary of Ladybug’…” Marinette read, before she realized. “Oooooh.”

“See? Because of that small title, i read those things from Ladybug perspective and came to the wrong conclusion. You could have at least told me if the author was a boy or a girl, so i don’t go around blindly. And imagine if someone heard of this plan and decided to take credit. You had no way of proving this was Marc since you basically erased his name from his book.” He said, before realizing something. “Okay, maybe im exxagerating on that last bit since Marc could easily prove it with his handwriting, but my point still stands about being kept in the dark.”

Both of them held their heads down in shame. “And im quite hurt that you would think i wouldn’t like someone else work.” He said. “Im not the type of person that would just hate someone else work. I would never deny the heart and soul someone puts into their work. The worst i could have possibly done that might seem as i didn’t like it would probably be to recommend them to get better, but even then i would still work with them.” He said.

“R-Really?” Marc asked.

“Yes. Your writing is pretty good, though i think you and i need to have a little _chat_ about whats written in here before we get to work.” Nathaniel said.

“O-Oh right. Of course.” He said. “Marinette, could you give me my book back?”

“S-Sure.” Marinette said. “Sorry again, Nathaniel. I didn’t think it would turn out like this.”

“It’s fine Marinette. If i was in Marc shoes, i probably would have done the same. The worst thing i got from this was the headache thats coming up.” He said as they all chuckled, but Nathaniel gasped as he held his head, a sudden pain jolting in his head. It didn’t seem to calm down as he suddendly got onto his knees, holding his head with both hands.

Realizing that he wasn’t joking, Marc and Marinette immediately got worried. “Nathaniel!” They immediately went to his side, kneeling.

Nathaniel felt the pain decreasing. “I’m fine… just a little headache.” He said as he got up.

“Are you sure? It didn’t looked like a ‘little’.” Marc said.

“Y-Yeah. Don’t worry, im fine. See?” He walked forward a bit, but his vision got blurry and he lost his balance as he tripped and was about to fall…

…if it wasn’t for Marinette catching him at the last second. “You are definitely not fine. You should rest. My home is the closest, so you can rest there for a bit.” She said.

“I-I don’t want to be a bother to you or your parents. I can walk home just fine.” He said.

“Considering that you didn’t go ten steps without fainting, i really doubt you can walk home. Besides, you won’t be a bother. My parents would probably drag you themselves if they saw the state you’re in.” Marinette said.

“But still-” One look from Marinette told him she wasn’t going to back down. He sighed. “Fine.”

Marinette smiled as she put his arm around her shoulder. She was surprised as Marc did the same thing. “Marc?”

“Hey, i have to help my partner when he is sick, right?” He asked with a grin. They all chuckled as they walked towards the bakery. Nobody noticed the person in the corner of the park, who had watched the entire thing.

* * *

“Here, lay down on the chaise and rest a bit.” Marinette said as she and Marc dragged Nathaniel to her room. They put Nathaniel in the chaise and right away, Marc phone dinged. He winced once he got it out.

“Dammit, its my parents. They want my help with something at home.” He said as he looked at Marinette.

“Go. I’ll take it from here.” Marinette said.

Marc still looked unsure, but a thumbs up from Nathaniel told him he could go. “All right, see you Nathaniel. We’ll talk about comics when you get better!” He said as he went down the trapdoor.

Marinette looked at Nathaniel. “I’ll get you some water and something for that headache. Just rest and let me take care of the rest.” She said.

“Thanks, Marinette.” Nathaniel said.

Marinette nodded. “Anytime, Nath.” She said as she went down the trapdoor. As soon as she left, Duusu came from under him.

“Phew, that was close. I think its best i don’t hide in your hoodie if this is going to happen again.” She said.

Nathaniel waved his hand. “Don’t worry. Its probably my body trying to recover from yesterday. It will pass soon enough.” He said.

Duusu frowned deep in thought. She took a deep breath. “Nathaniel, there is something i need to tell you.”

“What is it Duusu?” He asked, smiling at her.

Duusu hesitated. She looked at his smiling face. The face directed at him like it wasn’t her fault he is slowly dying. _Tell him, Duusu. Tell him before that smile disappears for good._

“You…”

_Tell him._

“…should…”

_Tell him!_

“…take…”

_TELL HIM!_

“…a nap. It will probably pass, like you said.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I should probably do that.” He said as he closed his eyes, quickly falling into a slumber.

 _Im a terrible kwami…_ Duusu thought as she went to Marinette’s bed and put her face on her pillow, screaming and crying, venting out her frustrations and uselessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any grammar mistakes, let me know so that i can fix them. So, no Reverser? Sorry for fans of this episode, but when i watched it, i realized how much of a dick Nathaniel was to Marc and i had to change that. And then i thought that if i changed it, Marc couldn't become Reverser and it wouldn't feel the same if i just added another part to the story to justify why he got akumatized. So thats why there was no Reverser in this episode. Now, allow me to ask you guys a question: You know how Chat Noir and Ladybug have nicknames for each other? Well, i was trying to think of a few nicknames that Paon Bleu and Ladybug could call each other, but i couldn't find any good ones. So if you have any suggestions, i would love to hear them. Anyway, the next chapter is probably Anansi (if i don't think of adding another filler chapter), and i already know what Sentimonster to use against her


	6. Is this a reference of some kind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and his two friends just wanted to watch some fireworks, but some Spider-Man knock off decided to ruin the party. Well Nathaniel is ready to squash a spider, but he is about feel the consequences of his actions as Paon Bleu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a week to update. But here, a 6k chapter with an akuma battle! Since this chapter is super long, i might have missed a few errors. So feel free to tell me.

“Explain to me how this sport works again.” Duusu said, looking at the TV.

“Its called football, or soccer in some countries. You have a team of eleven and your goal is to put the ball in the little net on each side of the field using anything, except your arms.” Nathaniel explained. They were watching one of the World Cup matches. Nathaniel wasn’t very fond of sports, but Duusu is curious about everything she hasn’t seen and seeing her reaction to anything new is always hilarious.

“But that man just grabbed the ball.” Duusu said, pointing.

“That’s because its the goalkeeper. He is allowed to touch the ball as long as he is in that little area.” He said.

“And the one with the most points wins, right?” Duusu asked as she looked at Nathaniel, who nodded in response. “Then what happens when its a tie?”

“Well, either the game ends or they go to overtime. If they are still tied, they go to penalties to decide until one has more points than the other.” Nathaniel answered.

Duusu looked back at the TV. “Sounds complicated.” She said. “And those outfits! They are so simple its makes me sick! I could think of better outfits to represent their countries.” Duusu says, putting her tongue out in a disgusted expression.

Nathaniel laughed. “I think they are more focused on how to win rather than focus on their outfits.” He said. Suddendly, his phone dinged. He grabbed it and saw it was a message from Alix. “Oh right. Lost track of time.”

“What is it?” Duusu asked.

“Me, Alix and Marc are going to see the World Cup fireworks from Place de la Concorde ferris wheel.” Nathaniel explained as he got up and turned off the TV.

“Oh, fireworks! I haven’t seen one in years!!!” Duusu yelled, excitedly.

Nathaniel chuckled at his kwami’s excitement. “Well, lets make sure you get a front row seat then.” He said as he opened his jacket, Duusu flying into the inner pockets (he didn’t even realize he had them…). He was about to open the door when suddendly, his vision blurred. But there was no headache, no coughing and no dizziness. His vision just got blurred. And as soons as it came, it was gone, his vision returning to normal.

“Nath? Are you okay?” Duusu asked.

“Y-Yeah, sorry, i was just thinking if i had everything. Let’s go.” He said as he opened the door to his apartment. _It was probably the lighting…_

* * *

“Hey, Marc! Alix!” Nathaniel called out as he arrived at Place de la Concorde. Said people turned their heads and waved as Nathaniel walked up to them.

“Sheesh, what took you so long?” Alix asked. “I thought for sure you were going to be late.”

“Sorry, i was watching the game, or at least, a recording of it, and i lost track of time.” Nathaniel said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Well, at least you’re here. And with 10 minutes to spare. So lets go the Ferris Wheel to get a nice view of the fireworks.” Marc said.

The other two nodded before walking towards the Ferris Wheel.

“So, how was your first comic?” Alix asked as the three of them entered the Ferris Wheel. They still had a few minutes before the fireworks, so they decided to chat a bit.

Nathaniel and Marc looked at each other and they smiled. Its been a few days since the two of them became partners. Their first comic was of the battle with Queen Wasp and the reviews they have been getting are all positive (well, with the exception of one, which was probably Chloé, but it was just her complaining that her first appearance is her as the villain, so they are not sure if its positive or negative). A lot of them are talking about Paon Bleu and Ladybug partnership and how its much better than Ladybug and Chat Noir. Apparently, a lot of people agree with Nathaniel on how Chat Noir doesn’t exactly worthy of being a superhero and while they are still thankful he is saving them, he should stop harassing Ladybug.

Marc phone dinged. He took it out and looked at it. “Oh, speak of the Devil, we just got a new review.” He said. “Its from Théo Barbot.”

“The guy who made the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue?” Nathaniel asked.

“Yeah. The guy has some serious skills, i’ll tell you that.” Alix said.

“Guys…” Marc frowned. “…open your phones and go see the review.”

Confused, teh two of them did as they were told. What they read made them mimick the same expression on Marc face.

_Hello there. You may not know who i am, but im Théo Barbot, the one who made the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue in Place des Vosges. Before i start, i just want to say great comic. Not only is the art amazing, but the story itself had me on the edge of my seat for so long, i fell off at the end._

The two boys looked at each other and chuckled before looking back at their phones.

_Now that we got that out of the way, i see many people commenting on Chat Noir behaviour and i feel like i need to say this. I don’t know if this is acceptable and i will delete if the admins want me to, but i need to tell this to someone and i believe this is the best place to do it._

_I believe everyone knows that a few months ago, Chat Noir robbed the Louvre and stole the Mona Lisa. Later, it was revealed that it was an akumatized victim, Copycat. What the people don’t know is that i’m Copycat. Some of you might be wondering what led to me become such a literal copy of Chat Noir._ _On the day of the reveal of the statue, only Chat Noir showed up. While im thankful for his services and what he has done, his constants pun and flirt rub me the wrong way and i wanted Ladybug to show up._ _I wanted to show her how thankful i was for protecting Paris and to show how much she inspired me to create a statue in her honor._ _Chat Noir thought i was in love with her and claimed him and Ladybug were dating. I was furious!_

_But not because i was jealous of him! God no! It was because he actually thought I was in love with Ladybug! Me! What actually made me laugh after this is that im MARRIED and my HUSBAND was in the audience! While i know its not public knowledge and i wasn’t expecting him to know that, but what kind of boyfriend announces to someone he is dating without said person being present? It just felt wrong to me._

_I was so furious that someone like Ladybug could be dating Chat Noir and wanted to know what she saw in him, but not out of jealousy, but out of concern. And apparently, Hawkmoth shares the same brain cells as Chat Noir because he akumatized me and made me love Ladybug. I didn’t know what i did when i was akumatized until a few weeks later on our wedding anniversary. I couldn’t believe myself. I freaking stole the Mona Lisa! I confessed my non-existent love to Ladybug. I was going to CATACLYSM Ladybug!_

_I felt so horrible to the point an akuma showed up. Thankfully, Ladybug was on patrol and purified it before it akumatized me. Concerned, she asked me what happened and i told her everything. Thankfully, she forgave me and explained that it wasn’t my fault for getting akumatized. But do you know what else she did?_

_She apologized for Chat Noir. Yes thats right, the person that was responsible for getting me akumatized couldn’t even apologize and admit his mistake. Whats even worse is that they aren’t actually dating, meaning i got akumatized over some jealous street cat that doesn’t know the word ‘no’._

_Remember Dark Cupid? Thankfully, me and my husband weren’t targeted (i hope the reason isn’t what i think it is and i hope the victim doesn’t think the same way), but me and him managed to get a glimpse before Chat Noir and Ladybug fought each other. He was going to confess to her…_

_Now, im not going to say you shouldn’t confess to someone you love, but could you possibly not do it IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AKUMA ATTACK!? And whats worse is that Ladybug had to kiss him to save him from Dark Cupid spell! And that leads me to my next two things._

_First of all, Remember Prime Queen? How she was going to throw a coffin with a hostage inside into the Seine unless they kissed each other. Am i the only one who saw the crazy look on his face before he tried to kiss her? And that he tried to do it TWICE?!_

_Second of all, aside from his obsession with Ladybug, can he truly be called a good hero? How many times was he caught in an Akuma attack and either left Ladybug to fend for herself or actually fought against Ladybug? More than enough fingers on my hands and feet, ill tell you that much. I saw a few times where he jumped in front of Ladybug to protect her, thinking he was a knight in shining armor._

**_As an example, lets look at Timebreaker._ **

Alix flinched, and Nathaniel looked at her with worry. She merely gave him a thumbs up and a small smile and went back to reading. Nathaniel looked at her for a bit before looking back at the review.

_I was walking around the Trocadero with my husband in order to get more inspiration when, out of nowhere, we see Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting a skater in speedos. Timebreaker was about to touch Ladybug, possibly because of her powers involved touching someone, and Chat Noir jumped in and took the hit for her. In front of our very eyes, we saw Chat Noir slowly disappear. Obviously, i was scared that Chat Noir disappeared, but i was also a bit disappointed in his stupidity. Im sorry, but doesn’t he have a baton that can extend without any limitations? If i were him, i would have made the Akuma trip with my baton while keeping a relative distance. It would save Ladybug, he wouldn’t disappear and Ladybug wouldn’t be down one hero._

_I apologize for my rant, but i needed to get this off my chest and share it with the world. Im glad someone as Paon Bleu appeared and is actually an equal to Ladybug, from what we saw from the argument at the metro he actually stood up to her and actually argued about something that isn’t love for change, and not a sidekick like Chat Noir and Rena Rouge (Ladybug, no matter how much you try to deny it, its the truth). And unlike Rena Rouge, he seems to be a permanent hero from his interactions with the two heroes. Me and my husband will be able to sleep soundly knowing Paris is safe and its safety no longer being carried by only Ladybug and an annoying fly that keeps distracting her and that she has now someone else to share the weight._

“Wow, our comic seems to have turned into a movement…” Nathaniel muttered. He was actually glad so many people actually see Chat Noir faults and Ladybug as well.

“Yeah, i just hope it doesn’t get out of hand.” Marc answered, a little bit scared. “I don’t want this to become a place where people vent about Chat Noir.”

“How about next time, you guys put a warning for people to give a review and warn them that, while they are happy so many people agree with you, that the reviews aren’t a place for people to vent. If they want to vent, there are better sites to do it.” Alix suggested.

“Then we should do it when we post the next one.” Nathaniel said and Marc nodded.

Alix looked at the time. “All right, enough about cats. Lets enjoy the show.” Alix said as she looked at outside. The other two followed her gaze as the firework show began.

Alix had to admit, it was really pretty to look at. She glanced back at the two boys and found something odd. Marc was like her, looking at the fireworks, but Nathaniel was squinting his eyes and flinching everytime a firework went off.

“Hey, Nath, are you okay?” Alix asked.

Before Nathaniel coud respond, the Ferris Wheel suddendly stopped when their cabin was near the ground.

“What the…?” Marc said confused.

“Did it break down?” Nathaniel asked.

“Uh, guys…” Alix said looking upwards as she pressed her face up against the glass. “…I don’t think the machine broke down. I think someone stopped it.”

They both pressed their faces up against the glass and looked up. The wheel was wrapped in webs, and on the wheel was an akumatized victim. It had dark skin and yellow hair braided into a spiky ponytail. It had six eyes and they were white and outlined in black. Its costume was black with yellow stripes. A black and yellow spider design was on its chest. She had six arms.

“Crap! We need to get out of here!” Marc yelled as he opened the door of the cabin. They had to make a small jump, but it was harmless.

“Come on! I don’t want to be caught in a web when Ladybug, Chat Noir and Paon Bleu arrive!” Alix yelled as they began to run away.

When they weren’t looking, Nathaniel ducked next to one of the cars. After making sure no one was looking and those who were nearby were too busy staring at the akuma, he opened his jacket and let Duusu out.

“Another yellow villain? Does Hawkmoth not know any other colours?” Duusu asked

“We’re talking about the guy that akumatized a baby. His mind is definitely not sane.” Nathaniel said. “I just hope Chloé had nothing to do with this… Duusu, Spread my Feathers!”

* * *

Paon Bleu jumped on top of the car he was hiding in as he looked at the akuma jumping down, putting down a cabin. Without making a noise, he slowly walked over to her and crouched down, ready to jum-

“Paon Bleu!? What are you doing here!?”

The spider akuma turned towards the voice, which so happened to be behind Paon Bleu. Paon Bleu didn’t have to look behind him to know who it belonged to. “Chat Noir, does the word ‘sneaky’ not mean anything to you?” He asked, not turning around.

“Why do you still have a Miraculous!?” He asked, and from what Paon Bleu imagined, a scowl on his face.

“Are you seriously asking me this in front of the akuma!?” Paon Bleu yelled. “I don’t have time for this!” He jumped towards the akuma.

“Try and take down Anansi if you can, birdy!” Anansi yelled as she got into a fighting pose.

Paon Bleu swung his fan at her, but she dodged it. She threw a punch and he ducked, but he forgot she had three arms in each side, so he got hit by one of them on the side of his face. He was sent a bit back due to the power of the punch.

He massaged the place where she struck, wincing a bit at the pain. Nathaniel noticed something from her position. “Oh great, im fighting a kickboxer… like im already not weak enough.” He said with disdain as Anansi lunged at him. This time he was on the defensive, having to dodge to the sides as Anansi kept throwing punches left and right. He was so focused on her punches, that he didn’t pay attention to her feet as Anansi swept him off his and punched him, multiplied by 3 as he was sent flying up against the Obélisque de Louxor

He looked at Anansi with Chat Noir in the background, doing absolutely nothing. Anansi threw another punch, but Paon Bleu dodged and jumped out of the way as he landed near Chat Noir. The punch split the monument in half. “Why the hell are you standing here doing nothing!?” He yelled.

“If i try and help you, i might get hit by her and Ladybug would be down a hero.” Chat Noir said. “After all, im just a sidekick.”

Paon Bleu looked at Chat Noir confused, before he caught on to what he was saying. “Are you serious!? You’re seriously going to throw a tantrum right now!?”

“Oh right, we are in the middle of an Akuma attack.” Chat Noir said with a dramatic tone. “Stand back and let me show you how its done.” He jumped towards Anansi.

“I swear this guy is going to give me gray hair…” He muttered, holding his stomach. He looked away from the fight and saw the cabin that Anansi carried to the ground and widened his eyes as he recognized the people inside. He quickly ran around the fight and went towards the cabin. He jumped on top of it and opened the door. Alya quickly got out and grabbed Nino, pulling him upwards. He put his hand out towards Marinette, who grabbed it as he pulled her out. “Are you okay, Marinette?”

Marinette widened her eyes. “Y-Yeah, but how do you know my name?” She asked,

 _Oh crap baskets._ He thought, panicking. “Uh… you’re Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng child right? Their bakery is the best in the city!” He quickly said, hoping she would buy it. Marinette was about to retort when something appeared on Paon Bleu vision. “Look out!” He grabbed Marinette and jumped away, dodging three punches from Anansi.

Anansi grabbed Alya and looked at Nino and Marinette. “Now that you can't cheat anymore, cappie, show us just how you plan to protect your friends.” She laughed as she jumped on top of the Obélisque de Louxor, since one of the halfs was still standing straight. “Come and get her if you're not a fly-weight!”

“Alya!" Nino yelled as he runs after Anansi as she leaps away with Alya

“Nino!” Marinette as Chat Noir quickly jumped from lamp post to another. Paon Bleu was about to follow suit when he heard screams from behind him. He turned around and saw the Ferris Wheel rolling away.

He turned to Marinette. “Get somewhere safe!” He yelled as he ran after it.

Tikki came out of Marinette purse. “I messed up, Tikki. We have got to stop Nino and save Alya! Tikki, Spots On!” She yelled.

* * *

Paon Bleu managed to catch up to the ferris wheel, but now he had not idea how to stop it from rolling. “Damn, Chat Noir baton would have been really helpful…” He muttered before he got an idea. “Its a bit risky, but at this point its better than drown! Everyone! Brace yourselves!!” He jumped towards a statue and using it as a boost, jumped towards the wheel, kicking the center of it making it topple over.

He immediately went towards the cabin with the people inside. He opened the door. “Is everyone all right?” He asked, looking at everyone for injuries.

“We’re fine. Aside from being a little scared, we’re not hurt.” One of the citizens reassured.

Paon began helping the people getting out. “I’m truly sorry. I didn’t know how to stop it and this was the only thing i could do and-” He began explaining.

“Don’t worry. You did what you had at hand. Besides, a little injury is better than drowning.” The other said as Paon Bleu sighed in relief.

“Paon Bleu!” Paon looked at the source of the voice and noticed Ladybug landing in front of him. “Thank god, i was about to throw my yo-yo when you kicked the ferris wheel.” She said.

“Well, unlike you two, my weapon doesn’t extend, so i had to come up with something” Paon Bleu said.

“Speaking of which, where’s Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked as she didn’t see Chat Noir chasing Anansi.

“Your partner was more focused on beating Anansi rather than helping people.” He said.

Ladybug groaned and massaged the bridge of her nose. “I swear, sometimes he doesn’t think…” She muttered.

“Yeah, only sometimes…” Paon Bleu said sarcastically.

“We have more important things to worry about. We have a bug to catch!” She said.

“Well, spiders are technically arachnids, so they aren’t exactly bugs.” Paon Bleu reminded.

Ladybug gave him a deadpan stare. “Really?” She said.

“Hey, its either me or Chat Noir correcting you." He said

“Touché.” She said.

* * *

Paon Bleu and Ladybug were heading towards the Arc de Triomphe when they saw Nino flying towards them. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around him and landed on a lampost.

“Leave this to the professionals!” Ladybug yelled, landing Nino safely on the ground and jumping away, Paon Bleu following her.

When they got to the Arc de Triomphe, they saw Chat Noir dodging Anansi punches.

“You have six arms and you still can’t hit me?” He taunted.

“Grr! Stay still, kitty!” Anansi yelled, getting faster.

“Nah, i already took my nap, so im a bit restless.” Chat Noir said. “Meanwhile, you’re slower than a snail.”

“Okay, thats it!” Anansi said before she fired a web from her mouth and it hit Chat Noir face, covering his eyes. Chat Noir reacted by trying to pry it off, but Anansi punched him, sending flying across the square against the side of a car.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug yelled as her and Paon Bleu landed near him. “Are you okay?”

“I am now that you’re here, milady.” Chat Noir said as Ladybug ripped the web off his eyes. He looked at her with a happy expression before turning into a scowl when he looked at Paon Bleu. “Why are you here?”

“Oh i was just passing by, getting some groceries in my costu- what the hell do you think im doing here?” He said.

“Milady, why does he still have his Miraculous?” Chat Noir asked. “And don’t tell me you gave it to him because i saw him before you showed up.”

“Chat, i never took his Miraculous.” Ladybug said.

“What!? But you said you would!” Chat Noir said, outraged.

“No, i said i would deal with him. I never said anything about taking his Miraculous. And until he proves unworthy of it, i won’t take it from him.” Ladybug said.

“But-”

“Look, we have more important things to worry about. We’ll talk later.” Ladybug said, turning around and facing Anansi.

Paon Bleu also turned around, but he could feel the glare coming from Chat Noir. “I think the akuma is in her headgear." He said. "How are we supposed to defeat Anansi? I got punched by her, and let me tell you, she is very strong.”

“Then we’ll have to find a way to drop her guard.” Ladybug said as she looked at Alya. “All right, one of us has to save the prisoner. The other two will have to distract Anansi.”

“How about birdboy here rescues Alya while you and me fight like we’re supposed to, milady?” Chat Noir suggested.

“How about YOU go save Alya and actually do your job which is saving people?” Paon Bleu suggested. Before Chat Noir could comment, he continued. “Besides, not only do you have to make up for leaving the ferris wheel with people still in it, but Anansi is impatient with you. She might be more rough if you two fight together.”

“He’s right, Chat.” Ladybug added.

“Milady!” Chat Noir said, betrayed.

“WATCH OUT!” Paon Bleu yelled, interrupting the two of them. He grabbed Ladybug and jumped out of the way as a car was thrown their way. Chat Noir jumped the opposite directiong of the other two.

“Fine. Ill go do my job.” Chat Noir said, sarcastically.

“Just don’t touch the webs!” Paon Bleu said, but Chat Noir ignored him.

Ladybug jumped towards Anansi and tried to dropkick her, but it was blocked. Paon Bleu went around and tried to attack her from behind, but she expected that and grabbed his arm and threw him away from her. Paon Bleu immediately got back up and tried to attack her.

Anansi was much different than the previous akumas. Unlike Style Queen and Queen Wasp, this akuma had experience in terms of fighting. And she was also smart where everytime Paon Bleu got behind her or tried to catch her by surprise, she always dodged to the side in order to have both of them in her line of sight.

“Uh, Milady? I think i got myself into a sticky situation…” Chat Noir said.

Paon Bleu looked at Chat Noir, who was stuck in the web. “What did i just say!? What kind of idiot climbs a web!? Don’t you know anything about spiders!?” He asked.

“Looks like I've already got a catch. You'll be next, beetle and birdboy” Anansi said.

“I don't think so!” Ladybug yelled as Anansi started going on the offense and attacking her and Ladybug used her yo-yo as a shield before jumping and attacking with her yo-yo, but Anansi catches it and she spins before flunging her across the street towards Paon Bleu, who dodged at the last second. As Ladybug landed, she found her foot stuck on a piece of cobweb.

Meanwhile, Anansi began climbing up the web, getting closer to Cat Noir “You're like a cat caught in a spider's web.”

“Technically speaking, spiders don't actually eat cats.” Chat Noir said.

“I suggest we make an exception for you, kitty cat.” Anansi said as a purple mask appeared on her face.

 _“Anansi, grab his Miraculous from him.”_ Hawkmoth said.

As Anansi got closer, Chat Noir tried to hit her with his staff, but she catched it and threw it to the ground as it landed next to Ladybug. Anansi resumed getting closer, but not before a flying blue disk hit the side of her head.

“Oh, what now!?” She said as she looked at the flying disk, which Paon Bleu caught. The blue disk turned into the fan completely opened, forming a half circle with a blue outline.

“Don't forget about me. But this thing does NOT obey the laws of physics at all.” Paon Bleu said.

“Back for round two, birdboy?” Anansi asked. “We both know how it ended last time.”

“Yeah, but hopefully, we won’t have a stray getting in the way.” Paon Bleu joked.

“Who are you calling a stray!?” Chat Noir said, outraged.

“Shut it, kitty.” Anansi said, as she jumped down from her web. “Lets dance, birdboy.”

“Hopefully i won’t step on you, spider.” Paon Bleu said.

The two of them jumped towards each other. From fighting against Anansi, Paon Bleu noticed a weakness. Its very small, but when she throws a punch, she doesnt have any chance to guard for a second. It was gone very quickly, so Paon Bleu had to strike really fast and only had one shot to get her surprised.

And that opportunity arrived when Anansi threw a punch. He dodged to the side and thrusted his fan into her stomach with all of his strength. Anansi gasped as she clutched her stomach.

 _Nows my chance!_ Paon Bleu thought as he was about to smash the headgear with his fan, putting all of his strength into this one attack. He was just inches away from hitting the headgear…

.

.

.

When suddendly, his vision blurred and his head started throbbing. _NO! Not now!_ He thought as he unconsciouly held his head. Unfortunately, that gave Anansi enough time to recover from the blow, and she was pissed. Paon Bleu didn’t have time to dodge as Anansi punched him with all three of her fists hitting his chest and stomach. He was sent back as he hit a car so hard, it made a dent.

“You punch me in the stomach, i punch you in the stomach. ‘An eye for eye, a tooth for a tooth’, as they say.” Anansi said walking forward.

Paon Bleu got up, using the car as a support. Bu then, he then felt something rising from his stomach. _Oh god no…_ He thought as he covered his mouth with his hand as he felt his mouth getting full. He couldn’t hold it any longer as he opened his mouth, all of its contents coming out. But it wasn’t vomit that came out, it was blood. A _lot_ of blood. The sudden action made him get on all fours as his hands and legs got coated in blood.

“Woah, i did not hit him that hard.” Anansi said, surprised at the amount of blood.

 _“Anansi, what are you waiting for? Finish the job!”_ Hawkmoth yelled.

“Oh no. Its one thing to fight someone with their hands tied, but no way in hell im fighting someone while they are down!” Anansi said.

“ _If you don’t do as i say, i will take your powers away!_ ” Hawkmoth threatened.

“You do that, and you don’t get any Miraculous.” Anansi said with a cheeky grin.

Hawkmoth paused. Usually when he gave this threat, his akumas would obey. They never argued back.

“Now, while im not going to take birdboy Miraculous just yet, that doesn’t mean i can’t get other Miraculous.” Anansi said, turning towards Chat Noir.

“Hey, arachnid!” Nino yelled, getting everyone’s attention.

“So you came, Cappy.” Anansi said.

“Ni..no…” Paon Bleu said, weakly. _What the hell is he doing here!?_

Nino began to fight Anansi… or at least trying to. He kept swinging Chat Noir baton (how did he even get it!?) and Anansi just dodged without any effort, not even trying to fight back.

“Wow, be careful! What are you going to do with that little stick?” Anansi taunted.

“On your left! No! On your right! No, the other right!” Chat Noir tried to instruct.

Nino swung his baton at her head, but Anansi caught it. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” She said as the mask appeared over her face

“ _Anansi, enough toying with your prey. Concentrate on seizing Chat Noir and Paon Bleu Miraculous!_ ” Hawkmoth yelled.

Anansi threw Nino to the ground. “Nino!” Alya yelled in worry.

Anansi began walking towards Chat Noir, before she heard the sound of a baton extending. She turned to the sound and found a baton about to hit her over her head. She quickly dodged to the side as the baton shrank to its normal size.

“So, who’s the flyweight now, huh?” Nino taunted.

“Grrr, all right, big boy!” Anansi said before getting on the offensive. Nino managed to dodge a few times, but Anansi managed to grab the baton and threw it away from him.

“Game over, Cappy!” She said as she raised her fist about to punch him.

“NINO!” Chat Noir and Alya yelled in worry.

Nobody noticed the feather falling on one of Nino bracelets. A blue mask appeared in front of Nino face.

 _“NO!”_ Hawkmoth yelled.

“ _Nino Lahiffe, you want to save your loved one even though you have no power. Well, how about we use that determination and bravery in order to create someone to squash a spider? In return, all i ask for is that you destroy the akuma. Do we have a deal?_ ”

“You bet, dude!” Nino yelled as a black and blue miasma formed between him and Anansi.

Anansi punched the miasma, but the figure caught her fist. In a moment of surprise, she didn’t notice as the figure punched Anansi as she was smashed against one of the pillars of the Arc de Triomphe, cracking it.

The black miasma disappeared to reveal…

“Nino?” Alya said in confusion. Yes that was right. The sentimonster was a complete copy of Nino.

Anansi shook her head from hitting with it. “Oh great another Cappy.” She said before lunging towards the sentimonster.

What came next was something that Paon Bleu would remember forever.

“Yare yare daze…” Sentino (he was too weak to give it a good name…) said before he flexed and his muscles on his ENTIRE body grew. But as his muscles grew, his clothes did not tear. As Anansi got closer, Sentino yelled “ORA!” and he punched her in the chest, making her fly away.

 _Wait a minute… the muscles, the japanese, the ORA…_ Paon Bleu thought before he realized.

“IS THIS A JOJO REFERENCE!?” The three boys yelled, but Paon Bleu said it softer and in a lower volume.

Anansi jumped back into the fight. “I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!” Anansi yelled and with a speed Paon Bleu thought wasn’t possible, dashed towards Sentino.

What happened next was something that could only happen in Jojo. Sentino and Anansi were trading blows so fast their fists seem to have multiplied. Sentino kept yelling “ORAORAORAORAORA!” while Anansi just screamed like a wild animal.

Paon Bleu felt someone grabbing his arm and looked as Nino put his arm over his shoulder. “…What… are you… doing?” He asked. He was no longer coughing or puking blood, but he still felt pretty weak.

“Hey, while the other me is kicking ass, im protecting them.” Nino said.

Paon snorted. “Do… you want to… rephrase that?” He asked with a smirk.

“Nope. I had my chance and i blew it .” Nino said with a smirk as well.

They managed to hide behind one of the cars while Sentino and Anansi were still fighting.

“Jesus, how hard is that headgear? I, or my sentimonster, probably hit her a thousand times already!” Nino said.

“Its probably because… im so weak… i didn’t channel enough energy to… create a powerful… sentimonster.” Paon Bleu explained.

“Are you going to be okay?” Nino asked. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Im… fine…” Paon Bleu said.

“ _Anansi, stop playing around! If you want to get rid of that sentimonster, break the bracelet on that boy with glasses!_ ” Hawkmoth yelled.

“Finally, you’re helping!” Anansi said as she kicked Sentino knee, breaking his leg and kicking him into a building. She jumped towards the opposite direction, over one of the cars and found Nino and Paon Bleu hiding. “Did you really think i didn’t see you walking away?! It seems you’re back on your feet, birdboy. Lets see if you and you’re friend can fly though!” She grabbed Nino arm and took off his bracelet and crushed it, the amok flying out as Sentino disappeared. She then grabbed Paon Bleu and spun, throwing them into the air.

 _“Anansi! I told you to get rid of the boy, but not Paon Bleu as well!!!”_ Hawkmoth said.

“Relax, Motty. Ill just take his Miraculous after i take the kitty’s.” Anansi said, walking back towards Chat Noir.

* * *

Paon Bleu and Nino were flying through the air as Nino screamed. Paon Bleu grabbed Nino and then spread his wings as he glided towards a rooftop. The landing was a bit rough, but they managed to land safely.

“Dammit…” Nino said.

“Sorry, i got in… the way…” Paon Bleu said, breathing hard on his knees.

“No, its mine. We should have gotten further away.” Nino said.

“Paon Bleu! Nino!” Both boys turned to the voice as Ladybug landed near them. “What happened and- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?”

“Where… the hell… did you… go?” Paon Bleu asked, trying to sound angry.

“Sorry, there was a place i needed to be.” She explained. “But, what happened? You looked like you fell into a pool of blood!” She yelled.

“I don’t know! Anansi punched him and when he tried to get up, he just puked a lot of blood!” Nino explained.

“I’m… fine…” Paon Bleu said, trying to get up.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ladybug said, as she grabbed him and made him sit down.

“I… can still… fight…” He insisted.

“You already used your power, you’re a few minutes short from detransforming and you can barely stand, so i think you will do more harm than help.” Ladybug explained, scowling. Paon Bleu still looked like he wanted to fight, so Ladybug sighed and she adopted a more calm and grateful expression. “You already helped by stalling and stopping Anansi from getting the Miraculous. You already done enough, so just rest and leave the rest to us.”

Paon Bleu looked at Ladybug. He wanted to help, but she was right. In the state that he was in, he would just get in the way. He sighed. “Fine…”

“Thank you, Paon.” Ladybug said, smiling softly. She got up and looked at Nino. “While i should probably do this in a different scenario, we are almost out of time. Nino, do you still want to save your friend?” Ladybug asked.

Nino nodded, determined. “I'll do anything for her.”

Ladybug held out a black box with some weird red drawing on top. “Nino Lahiffe, this is the Miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good.” She said.

Nino took the box and opened it as a green orb of light emerges and floats around him until it turns into a green kwami with a shell on its back. “Whoa, dude!” Nino said.

“Hello, my name is Wayzz.” The kwami said.

“Hey little guy, what are you, a genie like in those fairy tales?” Nino asked.

“I am a kwami. I can't grant wishes, but I can give you super powers.” Wayzz explained.

“Once the job is done, you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?” Ladybug asked.

“You bet, dudette.” Nino said, putting on a bracelet. That was probably the Miraculous.

“Then all you have to say is: ‘Wayzz, Shell On!’.” Wayzz explained.

“Wayzz, Shell On! Nino said as Wayzz went into the Miraculous as he transformed. He laughed as he saw his new look. “This is crazy!”

“Stay focused! Chat Noir probably used his power, so we have to hurry before he transforms back. And we need him to save Alya. Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled as a pair of boxing gloves appeared.

“Boxing gloves? You're not gonna fight Anansi directly, are you?” Nino asked.

Ladybug looked around before smirking. “Why not? It's a simple plan, but you have to protect us: me, Cat Noir and Alya.” She said. Nino looked a bit hesitant, so Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder. “You've already proved you're capable of doing it.”

Nino nodded before looking at Paon Bleu. “Uh, what do we do about Paon Bleu?” He asked.

“Just… put me on the… ground.” Paon Bleu said as he heard the third beep. “I’m about to… detransform.”

Ladybug looked unsure. Paon Bleu managed to get up a little and hold her hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Your Miraculous Cure will probably heal me anyway.” He said.

Ladybug still looked hesitant, but she sighed and nodded. “All right, help me carry him Nino.” She said as they put each of Paon arms around their shoulders and dropped to the streets.

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes. I promise ill get better.” Paon Bleu said. “Now go…”

Ladybug looked at him one last time before she and Nino jumped away.

* * *

“Fall my feathers…” Paon Bleu muttered as he destransformed in an alleyway.

 _Okay, i have to tell him!_ Duusu thought. “Nath, listen-” Duusu began before Nathaniel phone began ringing. Nathaniel took his phone out and winced. It was Alix.

“Oh, she is going to kill me…” Nathaniel said before answering. “Heeeeey Alix.”

 _“Nath! Thank god! I called you a hundred times! Where are you!?”_ Alix voice was both concerned and angry.

“S-Sorry. The akuma managed to grab me. Luckily, Paon Bleu saved me.” He explained.

 _“All right, but where are you right now?”_ Alix asked.

“Im near Arc de Triomphe. Im…” Nathaniel began coughing violently as his sleeve was getting coated in blood.

“ _Nath?! Are you okay!?_ ” Alix asked.

“Y-yeah, just a cold. Im…” Nathaniel vision began to blur as he began to feel lightheaded. “…fiiine…” His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

 _“Nath, you there? Nath? Nath, this isn't funny. Nath!? NATH!? NATHANIEL!?”_ Alix said, screaming for his name. But Nathaniel didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Alix, Duusu was so close!!! Next chapter is either Malediktator or a filler chapter about what happened next... or both. Right now, i just want to rest...


	7. MaleDICKtator (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting insulted by her classmates, Chloé decides to leave Paris. But some people aren't happy about that and Nathaniel wants to kick both of their asses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time and wrote the first part of Malediktator. The next chapter will be the second part.

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

“All right, all right…” Nathaniel said while he turned off the alarm on his phone. He winced as he rubbed his ears. “Need to turn down the volume. Its way louder than i remember… ”

He looked around his room and sighed. "Everything is still blurry..." He said. He began to get out of bed, only to lose his footing and fall onto his knees. “Dammit, a week is more than enough to heal… i can’t miss any more school…” He said as he managed to get back up and leave the room. Preparing for the day took a lot more time than he expected, so thank god he woke up an hour earlier than usual.

As he began to pack his things, he grabbed the box that held the peacock Miraculous. Duusu insisted on him not wearing while he was at home resting and he could only wear it when he went back to the school or if an akuma showed up.

He opened the box as Duusu appeared. “Hello, Nath! Ready to go back to school?” Duusu asked.

“Yep. I got better and my cold is gone!” He smiled. He noticed Duusu flinching on the ‘cold’ part, but he didn’t say anything.

* * *

Reaching the school took longer than he thought, so he was most likely late. He was already working up a sweat and he wasn’t even inside the school.

"Well, it can’t get any worse than this..." He muttered.

“LOOK OUT!” Suddendly, he heard someone shouting from behind him as he was tackled from behind and fell to the ground.

 _Why do i keep opening my mouth…_ Nathaniel thought, swallowing what was most likely blood, down his throat. He looked at the person who bumped into him and was surprised to find… “Marinette?” He asked.

Marinette, who was rubbing her head, opened her eyes and saw Nathaniel on the ground. “Nath! You’re back! Are you feeling better!?” Marinette asked worried. She put her hand out as she helped Nathaniel get up.

“Yep.” Nathaniel said, nodding.

“Are you sure? Because you’re sweating like you ran a marathon.” She said.

“Well, i may have overslept and ran here in order to not be late to class. Speaking of which, we should probably go!” He said.

“AH! We’re going to be late!” Marinette said, running towards the school, dragging Nathaniel inside. She didn’t notice how cold his hand was…

* * *

After arriving in the classroom, most people weren’t surprised to see Marinette being late, though they were surprised to see him. Throughout the entire lesson, he could see and feel Alix glare on him, trying to melt him. Today they had an assignment about an important person in French History and he couldn’t miss it otherwise his grades would drop. Most of the class did Ladybug while he and Alix did Jeanne d' Arc. They were about halfway done when the school bell rang, meaning they were about to go to break and would continue after the break. Almost all of the class left to do their things and just when he thought he was safe, a hand slammed on his table, not loud enough for the whole class to hear, but enough to startle him.

“What. The fuck. Are you doing here?” Alix asked through gritted teeth in a low volume.

“H-Hey Alix. How was your week?” Nathaniel asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Oh no, don’t think we’re not discussing this.” Alix said, pointing his finger at him. “What the hell are you doing back at school? I saw you yesterday and you couldn’t even get out of bed without any help.”

“I couldn’t miss the assignment. Besides, im fine.” Nathaniel said.

“Really?” Alix asked. “Because you’re pale as a ghost, you are sweating like you ran a marathon. And where the heck are your glasses?”

“I can't wear them. People will ask questions. And at least im walking. Thats a good thing, right?” Nathaniel asked.

“Its not a good thing if you look like you’re about to pass out. After class, im taking you home, no questions asked.” Alix said. “Its already bad enough you convinced me and Marc to not get you help and you for not saying what happened, but you should at least rest to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Im getting better, don’t worry. Besides…” He frowned as he looked at Alix. “You owe me one.”

Alix scowled as she rubbed her wrist. “Don’t remind me.” She hissed. “You’re lucky we managed to convince Marc to not only say anything nor get help, but to also not ask any questions about me.”

Nathaniel sighed. “You have a point.” He said as he remembered what happened after Anansi.

* * *

_Nath opened his eyes, wincing as he felt his head throbbing with pain. His vision was blurry but he could make out a figure in his eyesight. The was looking away, probably talking with someone. The figure suspiciously looked like…_

_“M…arc?” He said in a low volume. But Marc heard him as he looked at him in surprise._

_“Oh Nathaniel thank god!” He said in relief, hugging him._

_“W…hat hap…pened?” He asked._

_“Oh we were so worried!” Nathaniel heard another voice down the alley. He moved his head and saw a blurry image as well (why is everything so blurry?), but from the pink color on top, he assumed it was... “Al…ix?”_

_Alix came to his other side, and helped Marc getting him up. Each had one of his arms around their shoulders._

_“What happened, Nath? You suddendly stopped talking and i heard a thud and i thought you tripped or something! Then i find you in an alleyway passed out!" Alix said, worried._

_“I…i got hurt running away from Anansi.” He lied._

_“You’re lying. Miraculous Cure heals all wounds and she cast her cure a while ago, meaning you shouldn’t be like this. Meaning this is something before the akuma.” Marc said._

_Dammit, why was Marc so good at reading people all of a sudden?! Nathaniel sighed. “Look, im just… sick.”_

_Alix groaned. “Fine, at least lets get you to a hospital.” Alix said._

_“No hospital.” Nathaniel said firmly. If he went to the hospital now, Hawkmoth might find his secret identity._

_Marc and Alix widened their eyes. “You’re kidding, right? You look like you can barely stand!” Marc yelled._

_“Look, i just need to rest and i’ll be fine. There is no need to go to the hospital.” Nathaniel said._

_“Give us one good reason why i shouldn’t knock you out and take you to a hospital?” Alix said, angry._

_Nathaniel considered his next words. What he might say next could bring danger to their friendship, but its a risk he has to take._

_“If you take me to a hospital, im telling the staff about Timebreaker.” Nathaniel said._

_Alix widened her eyes before she narrowed them .”You wouldn’t…” She said._

_“Try me.” Nathaniel said._

_Alix looked at him for a few seconds. “Fine, do whatever you want.” She said as she walked away from him._

* * *

They managed to convince Marc to not ask as he could tell it was a touchy subject. Alix came by a few days later, not apologizing (Nathaniel didn't expect one), but insisting on helping him recover. Nathaniel was glad that his friendship with Alix wasn’t damaged. Yes, it received a blow, but it still existed.

“Just trust me on this, Alix.” Nathaniel said. “I want to tell you, but i can’t.”

Alix looked at Nathaniel and sighed. “Fine, but if i found you passed out in another alleyway, im carrying your ass to a hospital, got it?” She asked.

Nathaniel smiled. “As if you could carry me. You would probably drag me.” He teased her.

Alix scoffed. “With your body? You probably weigh as much as a stick.” She said with a smirk.

They both laughed and Nathaniel tried not to cough as laughing made his lugns burn…

* * *

Almost everyone was done with their presentations and now it was Chloé turn. And obviously, she did about Ladybug. Nathaniel didn’t exactly know what was going on, but if the massive red in his sight and a hint of blue on top was of any indication, it was probably the actual Ladybug.

“So, Ladybug, im pretty sure everyone has asked you this, but what was the most difficult akuma fight you had so far?” Chloé asked.

“Hmmm, thats a tough one. Obviously they were all difficult opponents, but if i had to pick one, i had to say… Syren.” Ladybug answered.

“Interesting choice. Care to explain why?” Chloé asked.

“Well, it was the first akuma that was out of my element. It was the first time we had to fight an underwater akuma. Akumas like Dark Cupid that were able to fly were difficult to keep up with, but Syren was the first one where we had difficulty beating. My yo-yo can’t exactly expand underwater.” Ladybug chuckled.

“Speaking of which, how did you manage to defeat Syren? Many people say they saw you and Chat Noir with a different costume. Is it another power of your Miraculous?” Chloé asked.

“Sorry Chloé, but thats something i can’t share.” Ladybug said.

Chloé nodded her head. “I understand. All right, lets move on to a different question…” Chloé paused the video.

“Thats not Ladybug! Thats someone you paid to act like her!” Ivan shouted.

“What? Are you idiots blind?! Thats clearly the real Ladybug!” Chloé shouted.

“Chloé, why did you use Ladybug for your assignment?” Miss Bustier asked.

“Well, we were supposed to talk about an important person in French history. When i was writing about Ladybug, she appeared and i asked for an interview with her, which she agreed to. She even said we were friends!”

“Oh please Chloé, why would Ladybug agree to do an interview with you? She doesn’t even like you, especially after what you did!” Alya said, doing something on her phone before the video from the metro incident played.

Okay, Nathaniel might actually be losing his mind, because he is pretty sure what Alya did was impossible.

“See? Why would Ladybug be friends with someone so irresponsible?” Alya asked.

Nathaniel saw Chloé eyes. They were filled with the anger and annoyance, but also sadness and guilty.

“She has powers for five minutes and all she goes out of control.” Alix stated.

Everyone kept insulting Chloé. Jesus Christ, Nathaniel gets that she was a complete jerk and while he still believes she hasn’t changed, they shouldn’t be so mean, even if she deserves it.

“Ugh, fine. You don’t deserve to see the the rest of my documentary!” Chloé said.

“Thank god.” Someone in the class said, though Nathaniel wasn’t sure who it was.

“Grrr, all of you are ridiculous! Utterly, ridiculous! Including you, Sabrina! I saw you laughing!” Chloé said, making said girl cry. “I am so out of here!”

“Chloé, class isn’t over yet.” Miss Bustier said, but Chloé ignored her as she left the classroom.

* * *

“I hope Chloé doesn’t get akumatized over this…” Nathaniel said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time…” Alix said.

“Did you really think the Ladybug in the video was fake?” Nathaniel asked.

Alix shrugged. “It makes more sense than Chloé and Ladybug being friends, considering what happened with Queen Wasp.” Alix said.

“Perhaps we should wait here to see if she comes back?” Nathaniel asked.

“Yeah, it would be best to- wait a minute.” Alix said before she realizzed as she glared at Nathaniel. “Nice try buddy. But you’re going home.”

Alix grabbed Nathaniel arm and began dragging Nathaniel out of the school. Suddendly, they heard the noise from above and saw a helicopter flying above the school.

“Hey there, losers!" From the voice, it sounded like Chloé. "I’m going to New York with my mom! And im not coming back!!!” She yelled as tons of papers came from the helicopter. Nathaniel picked one up and after squinting his eyes really hard having the paper almost in his face, he realized it was a selfie of Chloé in front of the Statue of Liberty.

“Chloé is leaving Paris?” Alix asked.

“Forever?” Nathaniel asked as well.

“Looks like it.” Marinette said.

.

.

.

.

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

 _OW! MY EARS!_ Nathaniel thought, covering his ears. Confetti and fireworks appeared out of nowhere as everyone cheered. It was like someone told them WW2 was over, which considering the battle with Hawkmoth, feels like they were in a war.

“With Chloé gone, there will be less akumatizations.” Marinette said to her purse.

“Yeah, but wasn’t she trying to change?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah, but perhaps a change of scenery is what she needs. Its much easier to change your personality by starting with a clean slate.” Marinette said. “Im a bit sad but i hope this could be a lesson for Chloé.”

As everyone cheered, Nathaniel felt everyone emotions. There was nothing but happiness around him and it actually made him feel better. But there was one person he felt was the happiest. He turned to the source and watched Marinette and though he couldn't see it, he knew she had the biggest smile on her face. Though there was a bit of guilt that he can’t explain why, there is also happiness and relief. And of course she was the biggest one. She was the one that Chloé targeted the most, so its obvious she would be the most glad to see her gone. But that happiness was about to change as he watched the entrance of the school as Adrien arrived, oblivious to what is happening.

“Hey, what’s going on here? What are we celebrating?” He asked

“Chloé’s gone! She’s moving to New York!” Marinette yelled

“Chloé left…? For good?” Adrien said.

“Yeah! Isn’t it great?” She asked

“Uh… no. I think it’s terrible! How can you celebrate a thing like that?” He said, horrified.

Marinette frowned. “ But, Chloé’s a total brat to everyone. She was useless anyway.” She said

“Nobody's useless, not even Chloé. When I was little and wasn't allowed out, she was the only friend I had.” Adrien said

“Ow— well, uh… shoot.” Marinette couldn’t figure out what to say

“She left angry and unhappy. I can't celebrate that.” Adrien said, walking away

“I'm really sorry, Adrien.” Marinette said.

Nathaniel scowled and gritted his teeth as he felt Marinette happiness and relief being replaced by guilt and sadness. How… how dare he!? He knows Chloé keeps bullying not only Marinette, but everyone in Paris! Heck, she even caused a few akumatizations, Nathaniel included, and he has the audacity to be disappointed that we are celebrating her leaving. Even if she is trying to change, they should not be sad that the person that caused so many akumatizations is leaving

 _I have a few words to say to that blonde piece of-_ A hand was put on his shoulders and he turned and saw Marc.

“Mind telling me where you're going?” Marc asked.

“Uh, getting supplies for the party?” He said. Marc gave him a deadpan stare.

“Wrong answer. _You_ are going home.” Marc said.

“Oh and miss the party?” Nathaniel said, trying to get away from Marc. But he bumped into someone.

“Don’t worry pal, we’ll bring you a slice of the cake.” Alix smirked.

Nathaniel looked around. _Maybe i should just book it?_ He thought.

As if reading his thoughts, Marc smirked. “I may not be the most athletic, but i’m pretty sure i can beat you in a race Nathaniel.”

“And if he doesn’t, i got my roller blades.” Alix added. “You can either walk with us or we are dragging your ass to bed. Choose.”

Nathaniel sighed. _Lets hope there isn’t an akuma today…_ He thought before groaning. _…aaaaand i jinxed it, didn’t i?_

* * *

They were now in Nathaniel apartment. Nathaniel was resting in his bed, wearing more comfortable clothing.

“Okay, rest up. I have to go back to the school to help the class with the party.” Alix said before turning to Marc. “Will it be alright with you to keep an eye on him?”

Marc nodded. “Don’t worry. I didn’t know Chloé so much as you guys, so i don’t mind missing the party.” Marc said.

Alix nodded before walking out of the room. “I’ll save ya a slice, Nathaniel!” She said before leaving.

“So… want to write the script for a comic?” Nathaniel asked.

“I would but we don’t have any new drawings.” Marc sighed.

“Actually, i just finished drawing a new one.” Nathaniel said, pointing at his desk.

Marc narrowed his eyes. “I thought you were supposed to rest?” He asked.

“What? You thought i would be in bed all day? I had to do something to pass the time.” Nathaniel shrugged.

Marc sighed. “Fine, whatever.” He said as he took his notebook out and they began discussing.

Half an hour later, both of their phones dinged. Nathaniel groaned. _I knew it._ He thought as he saw where the akuma was and widened his eyes. _The school!?_ He got up from his bed when Marc stopped him.

“Woah woah woah, where do you think you’re going?” He asked as he grabbed Nathaniel shoulders.

“The akuma is at the school. I need to get there.” Nathaniel said.

“And what can you do in the state you’re in? Ladybug, Chat Noir and Paon Bleu have got this covered. Meanwhile, someone should probably take a nap.” Marc said.

Nathaniel sighed. “You’re right Marc. Someone should take a nap...” He said.

“Good.” Marc said before turning his back and and typing. “Im going to text Alix to see if she is- UGH!” He gasped in pain as he felt something hit the back of his neck.

“…and that someone is you.” Nathaniel said. _Holy crap, that actually worked!?_ Duusu appeared out of nowhere (he sometimes doesn’t know where she even is…)

“That was a bit harsh, Nath.” Duusu said.

“I can’t show him my secret identity, Duusu.” Nathaniel said.

“But do you really have to go? Chat Noir and Ladybug can probably handle this.” Duusu tried to talk him out of it.

Nathaniel scoffed. “As if. Considering how Chat Noir is an idiot, i have to help them.” He said. “Ready?”

Duusu opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as she sighed. “Ready.” She said

“Duusu, Spread my Feathers!” 

* * *

Paon Bleu definitely felt better than last time he was transformed. His eyesight was back to normal, so thats a relief. And he doesn't feel as tired as he did in his civillian form. Also, with him training the last week and his fights with akumas, he began to gain a bit more muscle and more stamina to fight. He still wasn’t on the level of the other two heroes, but he was getting there.

He reached the rooftop and watched as the akuma walked around the school. Apparently, he was calling himself Malediktator and it was Chloé dad, the mayor of Paris.

"Hey, you! Do you have a demolition permit for this school?" Chat Noir asked.

"I don't need a permit. I am Malediktator, the all-powerful supermayor of Paris, and this is _my city_." He answered

"Paris is _our_ city! It belongs to everyone." Ladybug said, landing next to Chat Noir

 _Do these guys not know the definition of stealth?_ Paon Bleu thought. “Careful, Ladybug or someone might start dancing for the motherland.” He said landing on the opposite blade.

“Oh look who decided to show up.” Chat Noir said sarcastically as he looked at Paon Bleu. “And here i thought you gained a brain and decided to leave this to the professionals.”

“Says the guy who climbed a web and got stuck.” Paon Bleu said, not taking his eyes off Malekdictator

“Can you guys focus!?” Ladybug yelled as all three of them jumped towards Malekdictator and began fighting him.

Ladybug landed in front of Malediktator with her yo-yo. He punched but she dodges. Cat Noir hit him on the head with his staff, Malediktator tried to hit him back, but was too slow. Cat Noir dodged his punch and Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his wrist. Chat Noir kept attacking but had to stay back to avoid Malediktator's advances, so Malediktator managed to block his hits. He eventually managed to grab Cat Noir's staff and threw him away, though Cat Noir landed on his feet. Malediktator grabbed a wooden bench to try and smash Ladybug, but Paon Bleu threw his fan, destroying the bench before it hit her. Malediktator grabbed the string with his free hand and turned his body, making Ladybug fly and hit Paon Bleu and releasing the hold on Malediktator's wrist.

“By the power vested in me, I declare that your Miraculous are my property!” He said to his fingers as he created two orbs and sent them after the three heroes, who dodged them. The orbs kept chasing them, so the heroes fled to the roof.

“So, considering his name, what he said, who he is and the fact that everyone is destroying the school, his powers probably resolve around ordering people around.” Paon Bleu explained.

“Yeah, but he has to give the order into those orbs and manage to hit its target, otherwise, it won’t work,” Ladybug added. “The akuma has to be in his sash. Lucky Charm!” The item appeared.

“An abascus?” Paon Bleu asked.

“While you try to figure out, i’ll handle Malediktator.” Chat Noir said before jumping towards battle.

“Chat, wait!” Paon Bleu and Ladybug said at the same time.

“Cata-” Chat Noir was about to call out his power, but he was interrupted.

“By the power invested in me” Malediktator turned around and hit Chat Noir square in the chest with an orb “I declare that you are a cat.”

Chat Noir attitude instantly changed as he started acting like… a cat.

“Meow!” He said as he chased a toiled roll.

“Oh no!” Ladybug yelled.

Malediktator turned to both of them and the two heroes retreated to a few nearby rooftops.

As they landed, Paon Bleu began to cough into his hand. As he took his hand out, he saw a little bit of blood. “Not again…” He muttered.

“What is happening with you? Last time you were covered in blood and from what Nino told me, you puked a lot of blood from Anansi attack.” Ladybug said.

“N-Nothing. Im just… a little sick, thats all.” Nathaniel said.

“But-” Ladybug said before her earrings beeped.

“Look, Ladybug, we are on a time limit. Any ideas on how to use that to beat Malediktator?” He asked, pointing at the abascus.

Ladybug sighed. “Look, i need to do something but i need to leave for a bit. Can you stall for time?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. But… where are you going?” Paon Bleu couldn’t help but ask. “The same thing happened with Anansi. Where are you going?”

Ladybug flinched “Im really sorry, but i can’t tell you. I-I wish that i could, but i just-”

Paon Bleu raised his hand to tell her to stop. “Its cool. I know you’re not the type to hide something without a good reason. And im not like your partner who thinks he desserves to know all of your secrets. You have only known me for a month at best. Just means i’ll have to work extra hard for you to be able to trust me with that secret, if that day ever comes. Now go and do your thing. Ill handle the Napoleon over here.” He said.

Ladybug snickered. “Welp, you definitely have a better sense of humour than Chat, so that means you are definitely different than him.” She said before smiling. “Thank you Paon Bleu.” She swung away with her yo-yo.

 _I said i would handle it, but how?_ He thought as he landed near the rooftop and began looking for the akuma _Where did they go?_

He went to the other side of the building as he saw a light shine from the inside of a bakery. “Oh no! Marinette!” He landed near the front door as he saw Marinette parents leave the bakery. Thankfully, she wasn’t there with them. _Shes probably back at school._ He thought.

“Looks like the bird has decided to come out of its nest.” Malediktator said.

“Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that one?” Paon Bleu taunted. If he keeps taunting him, he might not even notice Ladybug is gone.

“Why you insolent…” Malediktator said before he noticed Chat Noir hissing at Paon Bleu as he lunged at him.

“Chat, what the hell!?” Paon Bleu yelled as he dodged his swipes. “I’m on your side, idiot!”

“Ah, it seems our little cat here wants to play. I’ll leave you two be.” Malediktator said as he started walking away. “I have places to be.”

“Dammit, get back here!” Paon Bleu said as he jumped towards Malediktator, but Chat Noir lunged at him, sending away from the akuma. When Paon Bleu looked back, he saw Malediktator was gone.

He turned to Chat, narrowing his eyes. “Okay, thats it!” He said cracking his Knuckles. “Lets dance, litterbox!” He said as Chat Noir lunged at him.

* * *

Marinette bursted through a door. “Master Fu! A villain has transformed Cat Noir… into a cat!”

An elder Asian man with a Hawaiian shirt widened his eyes. “What?! But… perhaps you shouldn't have left him by himself. He's at Hawk Moth's mercy!”

“I know, but the Lucky Charm led me here!” Marinette said

“Hmm. And the Lucky Charm never fails.” Fu said before going towards a gramaphone and inputting a code as the top opened and a box came out. He grabbed the box and placed it before Marinette. The box opened, revealing multiple jewerly. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely as such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over, you'll retrieve the Miraculous from them.”

“I must choose someone who's not impressed by people in power. Who can help me trap Malediktator.” She said, thinking. “Huh?! Of course! That's it.” She began reaching for the Bee [,](https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Bee_Miraculous) before she facepalmed. “Wait, what am I thinking?”

“Follow your instincts, Marinette.” Tikki said. Marinette smiled at Tikki and picked up the Bee Miraculous.

“Are you sure you want to give it back to… her?” Fu asked, hesitant,

“Don't worry, Master; I know how to make good use of it this time.” Marinette said, before she remembered something. “Master, you know how i mentioned Paon Bleu before right?”

“Ah yes, the wielder of the missing Peacock Miraculous. While at first i was a bit doubtful of him arguing with you, i have to say he has been a good hero so far.”

Marinette bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She had a suspicion, but she was afraid of asking. “Marinette, i can tell something is on your mind. Do not hesitate to ask me anything as i will always help you.” He said, his cup on his hand.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Master, can a Miraculous kill someone?”

Fu dropped his cup in shock and the horror in his face confirmed her suspicions.

_Paon Bleu is slowly dying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, now Marinette knows that Paon Bleu is slowly dying. What is going to happen? As always, if there is a mistake, do tell me as it is possible i could have missed some errors.


	8. MaleDICKtator (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking care of Chat Noir, Paon Bleu joins with Ladybug and Queen Bee to defeat Malediktator. Everything turned out okay, so why was Ladybug extending a hand towards him with a serious expression on her face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have the second part of the Malediktator episode. Also, i recently posted a new fanfic from an old fanfic i wrote a few months ago. Go check it out if you want to.

Paon Bleu realized that while Chat Noir was still acting like a cat, he was still powerful and much more experienced than him as he managed to dodge his attacks very easily.

 _Grrr, this is getting me nowhere._ He thought as they reached a bridge near the Seine. _Wait a minute, if he is acting like a cat and cats don’t like water, then…_ He grinned as he formed a plan. He moved to the side of the bridge, facing the water. “Hey, Chat Noir!” He said as he paused and looked at him. “Me and Ladybug spent some quality time last night and let me tell you, her earrings aren’t the only things thats magical, if you catch my drift. **_EXTRA THICC!_** ” Chat Noir growled like a mad man and jumped towards Paon Bleu, who smirked and ducked.

Chat Noir meowed as fell in the river. “About time someone gave you a bath.” Paon Bleu said. He saw Chat Noir rise to the surface and thrash around. Paon Bleu sighed. “I have to save him don’t i?... Goddamnit.” He dived towards the river.

* * *

“There. That should keep you still for a minute.” Paon Bleu said as he smirked at Chat Noir position. He used his belt to tie his wrists and ankles together. “And in case you can, i wouldn’t recommend using your power, unless you want to lose a leg. That would be _Chat-_ astrophic.” Chat Noir hissed. “Ah, you can quip it out, but you can’t take it, huh? Be a good kitty now!” He jumped towards the roof.

Suddendly, his fan began vibrating as he took it out. “What the hell?” He said. There was an icon of a phone as he touched it. “H-hello?”

“ _Paon Bleu?_ ”

“Ladybug? How did you get my number?” Paon Bleu asked.

 _“Not important. How are things on your end?_ ” Ladybug asked

“Well, your partner attacked me out of the blue and after giving him a bath, i tied him up under a bridge.” He answered.

Ladybug sighed. “ _Of course he did. We are going to Hôtel de Ville. Meet us there._ ” She said.

“All right.” Paon Bleu said before he realized. “Wait… ‘we’?”

He could feel Ladybug smirk. " _You'll find out soon enough~._ " She said before hanging up

Paon Bleu blinked. “Huh, so she’s a teaser. Who would have thought?” He asked no one.

* * *

Paon Bleu landed a few rooftops away from the Hotel de Ville. He spotted Ladybug and…

“You gotta be kidding me.” Paon Bleu said as he facepalmed.

“H-Hello.” Queen Bee said, waving a bit shyly.

Paon Bleu widened his eyes at the gesture. _Since when is Chloé is shy?_ He thought. “Ladybug, mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to give HER the Bee Miraculous?” He asked, pointing at Chloé.

“Im giving her a chance to help us fix the mess she caused.” Ladybug said.

“And how did she cause said mess, by the way?” Paon Bleu asked, narrowing his eyes at Queen Bee.

“I-I asked Daddy to shut down the school. He said he couldn’t, so i called him useless. I then decided to go with Mommy to New York since apparently nobody likes me here.” She said, looking away.

“Are you sure about this, Ladybug?” He asked.

“Yes.” Ladybug said determined.

“I’m not trying to justify what i did, but..” Queen Bee started, getting Paon Bleu. “I wanted Mommy to look at me and love me so much that i started to behave like her in hopes that she will finally look at me and love me. When she started giving Dupa-Marinette attention on their first meeting when i have been trying for years, it pissed me off. She already had everything. Stuff that money could never buy: friends, family, love that didn’t come from money. Why did she have to take my mother as well?!” She snapped as she sniffed.

“But then i remembered i had something she would never have: a Miraculous. And then i thought: if i showed her i could be a superhero, she would definitely have to look at me. But we all know how that turned out. But then Ladybug said that if i changed, i could have what Marinette had: friends. I tried to be distant as possible from the people that hated me. Wasn’t easy considering almost all of Paris hated me. I started with the most obvious choice: Sabrina. She was already my friend, even though i didn’t treat her like one. I started to do stuff i saw in movies and from watching Marinette hang out with other people. It took a while, but i definitely saw a friendship forming between us two. A bit later, Ladybug even let me interview her for a project assignment! I thought everyone would like it." Queen Bee said, before frowning.

"But it had the opposite effect as everyone called me a liar. They all laughed at me, even Sabrina! I just wanted to get out of there. With Mommy in town, i decided to leave Paris. Since everyone obviously hated me, i needed a fresh new start. So i decided to go to New York with her. But that backfired horribly with my Daddy getting akumatized!”

Paon Bleu froze. Queen Bee took a few deep breaths. “I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but i’m sorry.” She apologized.

Paon Bleu stood a few moments there, processing everything he just heard. A parto f him still wanted to believe Chloé would never change, but… he saw her face. For the first time ever, Nathaniel saw honesty, guilt and regret in her eyes. “Maybe you should stop trying to change.” He said as the two girls widened their eyes.

“Paon Bleu, what are you-” Ladybug started to say before she was interrupted.

“After all, it would be much easier if you continue being who you were before. You could have everything you wanted and you could harass anyone without any consequences.” He said.

“You’re right. It would be much easier to go back being a bitch.” She said. “But i never expected this to be easy. I know if i want to become a better person, im going to have to work hard. Besides, if doing things the easy way means that i am going to be alone, then i much prefer the hard way!”

Paon Bleu frown was replaced by a smile. “I take it back. Giving you a Miraculous was a very good idea.” He said.

Queen Bee sighed in relief. “Oh thank god, i thought you were going to pull a Chat Noir and throw a fit.” She said.

Paon Bleu did a dramatic gasp. “Me?” He said as he fainted dramatically. “Oh, im insulted that you would compare me to the likes of him.” They all shared a laugh.

“All right, enough messing around. We have an akuma to defeat.” Ladybug said as they turned towards Malediktator, who sato n a throne on top of the building.

“Ugh, the amount of guards is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Queen Bee said.

“Guess we should increase our amount as well.” He said as he opened his fan and took out a feather. He was about to channel its power when Ladybug grabbed his hand.

“Wait!” She yelled but only the two of them heard.

“What?” Paon Bleu asked.

“I-Its too soon to use your power just yet.” Ladybug said. “We should probably try a different way first.”

Paon Bleu seemed to think about this. “Yeah, you have a point. I should probably use it when you use the Lucky Charm.” He said.

“Yes! Thats exactly what i was thinking!” Ladybug said, while she sighed in relief mentally. She remembered the conversation she had with Master Fu.

* * *

_“Why do you ask Marinette?” Master Fu said as he picked up the shards of his cup._

_“Well, Nino said that Paon Bleu threw up a lot of blood and that he looked really weak and pale. And just right now, he seemed weak as well but he didn’t receive any injuries during the fight. And i thought he either had an illness or it was something else.” She explained_

_Master Fu sighed. “As you know, a Miraculous is indestructible. The only thing that can completely destroy a Miraculous is the Cat Miraculous. But just because something can’t be destroyed, doesn’t mean it cannot be damaged.”_

_“But how can a Miraculous could be damaged?” Marinette asked._

_“It can be broken in many ways. Overuse of the Miraculous, the kwami being sick or abusing its power without recharge.” Master Fu said._

_“Do you know why the Peacock Miraculous could be damaged?” Marinette asked. Master Fu was hesitant. “Master?”_

_“Im sorry Marinette, but that is something im afraid i can’t tell you yet.” Master Fu said, frowning._

_“I understand, Master.” Marinette said, a bit disappointed._

_“The fact still remains that Paon Bleu is in danger if he keeps using his Miraculous. Transforming doesn’t affect him as much, but using the power to create sentimonsters could damage him even further. If possible, try to stop him from using it in this battle.”_

_Marinette nodded. “And what i do about… Paon Bleu?” She asks._

_Fu sighed. “Try and get him to give you your miraculous peacefully. If that doesn’t work, tell him about the dangers of using the Miraculous and he will most likely give it to you.” Master Fu said._

_“And… if he doesn’t?” Marinette asked._

_“If he doesn't comply..." Master Fu sighed. "...then im afraid you will have to take his Miraculous by force.”_

* * *

“You two attack from the front, while i attack from behind.” Paon Bleu said, snapping Ladybug out of her thoughts.

“All right.” Queen Bee said as Ladybug nodded.

Paon Bleu quietly went around the building. Queen Bee and Ladybug distracted Malediktator by trying and talking with him. When that didn’t work, they both jumped and threw their weapons at him, but the officers used their shields to protect him. Paon Bleu jumped with his fan out, about to hit Malediktator, but the police used their shields to block. He landed on one of the rooftops and the other cops tried to attack him. One swung his baton at him, but he quickly ducked and swept his les under him, knocking him into the ground. He was about to knock the others to the ground when an orb of light was heading towards him. Knowing what it was probably for, he started dodging it. With the orb chasing him around, it was hard to find an opening and when he tried to stop and find one, either the orb got close or the cops surrounded him.

All of three of them landed on a roof away from the cops.

“By the power vested in me, i declare you all my slaves!” Malediktator yelled as a GIANT orb of light rose from his fingers, almost as big as the building itself.

“That bubble is going to be a tough one to dodge!” Queen Bee yelled.

“I don't think its possible to dodge this one!” Paon Bleu yelled.

“He's gonna take over the whole city!” Ladybug yelled as the three heroes tried attacking again, but the shields did their job well. “We need to find a way to get past his guards. Lucky Charm!” A hive appeared in her hand.

“Well thats kind of ironic.” Queen Bee said.

“Guess its time for us to gain new comrades.” Paon Bleu said, taking his fan out once again.

“No! Theres gotta be another way…” She said as she looked around as her vision highlighted Queen Bee spinning top, Paon Bleu fan and the guards. She sighed. “All right, but… try not to use too much power, okay?” She gave the hive to Queen Bee.

Paon Bleu narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He opened his fan and took out a feather as he closed his fist around it as it turned blue. “Go my little amok. Enhance those emotions and bring my creation to life!” The feather went into Queen Bee’s spinning top.

_“Queen Bee, you want to save your father and mother, but to do this, you have to take down a dictator. Well, the best way to take down an empire is with an army, so im giving you an entire army of bees to control. In return, all i ask is that you defeat the akuma.”_

“Lets even the odds, Paon Bleu.” She said as the Lucky Charm was engulfed in a black and blue miasma. When it changed, it still looked like a hive, only with more holes. Suddendly, a swarm of bees came out of the holes and they swarmed the sky above the Hotel de Ville.

“What is this!?” Malediktator yelled. Suddendly, the bees began to fly down towards him, stingers ready.

The officers tried to cover Malediktator, but there were too many bees to cover everything and they all stinged them, paralyzing them.

“Im sorry about this, Daddy!” Queen Bee yelled as she jumped towards him. “Venom!” The stinger appeared in her hand, glowing as she hit Malediktator chest, paralyzing him. “Your turn, Ladybug.” She threw the sash to Ladybug, who caught it and broke it in half like it was nothing and the akuma came out

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She yelled as she caught the akuma. “Bye, bye, little butterfly.” The white butterfly was released. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She threw the hive in the air as the Miraculous Cure did its thing, curing the people at Collège Françoise Dupont, teleporting Marinette's parents back to the bakery, turning Cat Noir back to normal (although he was still tied up), all of the bees disappearing, teleporting the policemen, Malediktator and Audrey back down, after which Malediktator transforms back into André.

“Wha—? What are we doing here?! What have you done this time, André?” Audrey yelled, back to her old self again

“Looks everything is back to normal again.” Paon Bleu said.

“Yep. Thanks to Paon Bleu, Queen Bee and Ladybug, Paris is safe once again.” Ladybug said as she stared at Chloé.

“I understand, Ladybug. Buzz off.” She said as she transformed back into Chloé. She gave back the Miraculous. “Being a superhero isn't only about fixing messes.”

Ladybug holds up her hand in a fist as Chloé gasps and smiles. “Pound it!” They both said at the same time.

“Utterly ridiculous.” Audrey said.

“Mommy, Daddy!” Chloé said, running up to her parents. “Come on, let's go home.” The three of them left.

Ladybug turned to Paon Bleu and raised her hand, smiling. Paon Bleu mimicked her movement. “High five!” They said.

Ladybug looked at Paon Bleu and sighed. _Here goes nothing._ She thought. She put her hand out, much similar to when she gives out a Miraculous, only this time she was taking one.

“Uh, Ladybug, what are you doing?” Paon Bleu asked, confused at the gesture. _This is oddly familiar…_

“Give me your Miraculous, Paon Bleu.” She said in a serious tone.

Paon Bleu widened his eyes. “W-What? You’re joking right?” He asked, but the look on Ladybug face told him that she wasn’t joking. “Oh my god, you’re serious.” Confusion turned into anger. “Why are you asking me for my Miraculous!? I thought you were beginning to trust me!”

“And i do trust you! But you can’t keep using that Miraculous!” She said.

“Why not!? Are you like Chat Noir, where you can’t accept the fact that i’m a permanent hero!?” He asked angrily

“No, thats not it! Its because…” She bit her tongue. _I can’t tell him he is dying. I’ll only use that if everything else fails_ _._ “Look, you wanted me to trust you and i do now. And im asking you to trust me. Please, give me the Miraculous.”

Paon Bleu seem to stop for a moment. He began walking towards her. Ladybug thought she might have gotten through to him, but suddendly, Paon Bleu grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground away from him. “Sorry, Ladybug, but theres no way im giving up my Miraculous.” He said.

Ladybug sighed. _Looks like we are doing this the hard way._ She thought as she reached for her yo-yo, but gasped when she felt nothing.

With wide eyes, she looked at her hip and noticed her yo-yo was gone. “Looking for this?” She turned to Paon Bleu and noticed him holding her yo-yo. “Without this you can’t follow me nor call your partner.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “I can still fight you.” She said.

Suddendly, they heard the sound of beeping. “Except for the fact that i have an advantage on time. Granted, its only by a minute, but i don’t think you want me to find out your secret identity.” He said as he turned around. “So do yourself a favour and stand down.” He jumped on top of Hotel de La Ville where Ladybug couldn’t follow him.

 _Dammit, i didn't want him to find out..._ She thought. “Your Miraculous is killing you!” She yelled.

Paon Bleu flinched and stood there frozen. Ladybug was hoping that it would finally get through to him. He turned towards her and opened his mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_“I know.”_ **

With only two words, Ladybug stood there shocked and Paon Bleu used that to escape.

* * *

Paon Bleu landed on his rooftop, the yo-yo in his hand had disappeared two minutes ago, meaning Ladybug detransformed. He sighed. “How did she even know.” He entered through the trapdoor. He landed on his room as he detransformed. When Duusu appeared, she had her back turned.

“You knew…” She said.

Nathaniel sighed. “Yeah.” He said.

“…Since when?” She asked.

“After Queen Wasp, i had my suspicions. I knew there was something wrong for me to be so tired. Anansi just basically confirmed it for me.” He said

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

“I didn’t want you to get worried. You looked so happy finding new things to do and-” Nathaniel started, but was surprised by Duusu turning towards him, tears in her eyes.

“Happy? You think im happy? You think im happy seeing you smile everytime you cough blood? You think im happy that everytime you transform, i can feel myself absorbing your life force!? YOU THINK I’M HAPPY THAT YOU’RE DYING!?” At this point, there were tears scrolling down her cheeks. “YOU THINK IM HAPPY THAT THE ONE PERSON WHO SAVED ME, THE FIRST PERSON I CAN ACTUALLY CALL A FRIEND AND NOT JUST MY WIELDER IN CENTURIES, IS SLOWLY DYING EVERY TIME HE BECOMES A SUPERHERO AND SLOWLY MARCHES TO HIS DEMISE!?”

“Duusu, i just-”

* **GASP** *

Nathaniel flinched. He slowly looked at the source of the gasp and found Marc covering his mouth and with wide green eyes filled with worry shining in the darkness of his room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! YOU THOUGHT NATHANIEL DIDN'T KNOW, BUT IT WAS ME! LOGIC!  
> Next chapter is probably the aftermath of Malediktator, so just stay tuned for that. Sorry for those that wanted a confrontation between Adrien and Nathaniel because that will only probably happen in the next chapter. Also, as always, tell me if you found any sort of errors.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!! Just a warning about this story. Don't worry its nothing serious

**WARNING: NOT A CHAPTER**

You are probably wondering when the next chapter is going to come out. While i am aware i don't have to say anything, i believe you should at least know.

The next chapter isn't going to come out at least until 15th of July. I don't know how the rest of the world handled this with the pandemic, but my exams were delayed until mid July. My final exam is going to be on 15th of July, so don't expect a chapter of this story up until then. The next chapter is completely off script (with probably the exception of a few lines), and i want to spend my day writing it instead of writing it at night when i have nothing else to do because i know how much people love this story and i don't to show you a half baked chapter just to please you for a while.

Now you might be wondering why am i not uploading chapters here but im posting Rise of Dracoix chapters left and right. There are two answers for this.

1\. Scripts. The chapters that i have done follow the episodes plot and i add the character of the story into the plot. This basically makes my chapter about 75% done without me even having to do anything. The next chapter of Rise of Paon Bleu, as i said before, isn't going to follow a new episode but more of the aftermath of Malediktator and mostly 90% of the chapter is me writing.

2\. Even without posting a new chapter, I feel the need to write, but i am not comfortable writing the next chapter of Rise of Paon Bleu in these conditions. Trust me i have tried and i have rewritten the first 5 paragraphs at least 10 times. So, i basically decide to use Rise of Dracoix as my... scapegoat in a sort of way. Problem is, if you have seen my works in fanfiction, i tend to... think of new stories to write. Now this doesn't mean Rise of Paon Bleu is getting discontinued, god no! My other stories pale in comparison to this one and i can see which ones you like the most (i haven't posted in like a week and a half, and im still getting kudos and bookmarks! XD). Im just warning, in case you see a new story posted by me... don't freak out! Its just me... using my writing energy so i don't get distracted with my studies.

Now i know this might seem like a half baked excuse and i apologize if you expecting a new chapter and i basically blue-balled every single one of you right now, but please wait just a bit longer. After the 15th of July, im going to properly start writing the next chapter and hopefully, it will be worth the wait

P.S: For those that do want to read other stories like my own, read Rise of Dracoix and one of the new stories i might uplaod in the meantime. *promotes his other work*


	10. The talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marc found out about Nathaniel secret, Nathaniel is going to have to find a way for Marc to forgive him. But before that, he has something to say to a blonde-haired model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. Its been a month since our last chapter, if we don't count the update. Here is the much anticipated chapter 9. In this chapter there will be no akuma, but a lot of talks. Now a fair warning: this is my first completely non-script chapter, so you might notice a few strange things here and there. The best way i could describe this chapter is 'either this chapter will be my best one or my worst one'.

“So let me get this straight.” Marc said. They were currently in Nathaniel's living room and Nathaniel had just finished explaining everything. Duusu was in Nathaniel room, still mad at him. “When Style Queen attacked, you found this random brooch on the ground. You put it on, and this bobblehead-looking alien popped out named Duusu. Thats when you found out that the brooch was a Miraculous, the thing that gives Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers. So, like any normal teenager, you decided to help them. All went well until you found out that the Miraculous is somehow slowly killing you. And like any drug addict even with the knowledge that their drug is slowly killing them, you continued anyway and didn’t tell anyone.”

“Well, im not exactly addicted to-”

“Im **not** finished.” Marc interrupted. “Not only did you hide the fact that you were dying from everyone including the one that gave you powers in the first place, the moment you got caught and Ladybug demanded the Miraculous, instead of doing the most logical thing and give it to her, you ran away. Then, you arrived at home, completely forgot that you knocked me out with a chop to the back of the neck that, which by the way could have actually killed me if you were not careful,-” Nathaniel winced. “-and then you detransformed in front of me, revealing your secret identity. After that, you explained me what the fuck was going on for these past few weeks and here we are.” Marc finished. “Did i miss anything?”

“I think not.” Nathaniel shook his head.

“And like you said, your downstairs and next door neighbours are away right now?” Marc asked again.

“Yep.” Nathaniel nodded his head and prepared himself as he knew what was about to happen. Marc may appear to be shy, but something he learned since he met him is that you NEVER want to see Marc when he is angry and you definitely don't want to be source of his anger.

“Okay, just checking.” Marc said before taking a deep breath.

.

.

.

.

And then he let it all out.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? FIRST OF ALL, WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS JUST LISTENS TO A BOBBLE HEAD LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER!? YOU COULD HAVE SOLD YOUR SOULD TO THE DEVIL FOR ALL YOU KNOW!!! BUT THATS ONLY THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG OF STUPIDITY THAT HAS BEEN YOUR LIFE FOR THESE PAST WEEKS! SECOND OF ALL, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING THE MIRACULOUS LIKE ITS A FUCKING CROWN ON YOUR HEAD!? AND WHY IS EVERYONE, THAT INCLUDES ME BY THE WAY, SO STUPID TO THE POINT THEY DON’T REALIZE PAON BLEU IS YOU!? AND WHILE I APPRECIATE THE NEW LOOK THAT MAKES ME AND CERTAIN GIRLS FEEL LIKE A MAN WALKING THROUGH THE DESERT FOR WEEKS SEARCHING FOR WATER BECAUSE WE ARE DYING OF THIRST OF WATCHING YOU WALK AROUND, I SURE HOPE ME NOT FIGURING OUT YOUR OBVIOUS IDENTITY HAS SOMETHING RELATED TO MAGIC, OTHERWISE I NEED TO GET MY EYES CHECKED OUT!” Marc yelled, before stopping and taking a few deep breaths. “BUT THATS STILL NOT TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING ELEPHANT IN THE FUCKING ROOM: **WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL USING THE MIRACULOUS AFTER YOU FOUND OUT IT WAS KILLING YOU!?** ”

After letting Marc take a few moments to refill his lungs, Nathaniel sighed as he gave his answer. “I always wanted to be a superhero, ever since i was a little kid. I knew there was no way that was going to happen, so i began to draw, creating my own little world where i could become someone different and better than me. When i became Paon Bleu, i felt like i could actually do something that i could only show it through my drawings. When i found out about what was happening to me, i didn’t care and kept being a hero. Considering how much of a disaster Chat Noir is, i guess it was a blessing.” He said.

Marc looked at Nathaniel, almost as if his eyes stared into his soul. After what felt like hours, Marc narrowed his eyes. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’re lying.” He said.

“W-What?” Nathaniel asked shocked.

“While i believe some of it, i don’t believe you became Paon Bleu in order to live a fantasy. There is more than that and if you can’t trust me, even after finding out your secret identity and the fact that you were dying, then i guess there is no point in us being partners nor friends any longer.” Marc said as he got up and went towards the door.

As Marc reached for the doorknob, “Wait, Marc!” Nathaniel as he quickly grabbed his arm. “Look, i can’t tell you, but trust me when i say it was never my intention to hurt you or make you worry about-”

* **POW** *

Nathaniel was on the floor, his hand on his cheek where Marc just punched him. He looked at Marc, his hair obscuring his eyes. “You say you never wanted to hurt me and yet here you are doing it. How do you think i felt when i saw you passed out in that alleyway, huh? Let me tell you something that even you don’t know. Before Alix arrived and you woke up, i held you for a few minutes and do you want to know something? At first, i thought it was just the panic at that time, but after tonight, im sure what i felt at that time was real. For a few seconds, i didn’t feel your heartbeat.” Marc said as Nathaniel froze at the revelation, unconsiously putting his other hand on his chest, checking if it still beat.

“Did it sink in? How does it feel to know you died for a couple of seconds? You can only imagine it since you were unconscious at the time, but how do you think _I_ felt, huh? To have my best friend, my partner, the love of my freaking life die in my arms for what was only seconds, but felt like _hours?_ ” Marc asked, his voice cracking. Nathaniel saw Marc wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

Was... was Marc _crying_?

Marc sniffed and took a small breath before turning around, opening the door. “You may be a great hero and a great artist Nathaniel, but you are a terrible friend if you can’t even see the people you hurt with your stupidity and selfishness.” He said as he walked out, not once looking back as he left Nathaniel on floor, too shocked too move.

* * *

As Marc was walking down the streets, he didn't notice the akuma landing on his glove.

_"Reverser, i am Hawkmoth. Your friend betrayed your trust and has lied to you. Im giving you the power to-"_

"No." Marc said.

_"What?"_

"I said no. Nathaniel betrayed my trust and using your stupid powers isn't going to fix that. He needs to learn that his actions have consequences not only for himself" Marc said.

_"And what about your friendship?"_

"Our bond may have taken a big blow, but my bond with Nathaniel isn't something that can easily be destroyed by something like this." Marc said.

_"How can you be so sure?"_

"Simple. I trust Nathaniel and ill know he'll do the right thing in the end. So you can shove whatever powers you were going to give me up your ass because i don't need them!" Marc yelled as the akuma, now purified, left the glove and into the air. He sighed as he looked Nathaniel home. "Im not sorry for what i did Nath, but i am sorry i had to do it." He said as he walked away

* * *

What happened next was just a daze for Nathaniel. He probably went to bed as he as he woke up in it. The time on the phone showed it was the afternoon, meaning he missed class today. He didn’t have the strength to care as he simply continued looking at the ceiling. _What am i going to do? I could stay at home and draw, but…_ The memory of last night played through his head. _…i probably won’t be able to draw anything right now._

While he thought about what to do today, his phone dinged. He picked it up and saw it was a message from Alix.

_Alix: We’re throwing a small party in order to apologize to Chloé. Everyone realized they were a bit of a dicks yesterday and after her help yesterday with Ladybug, everyone thought about apologizing. I think its a bit of a reach to throw a party in name of Chloé, but hey, im not one to shy away from free food and entertainment._

Nathaniel thought for a bit, before answering.

_Nath: Is it only the class or the entire school?_

_Alix: Class only, i think. People might come and go to apologize or something, but its only happening in our classroom so its probably only us._

_Nath:…Can i come? Look, im getting better and i REALLY need a distraction today. Only one day and ill stay home for as long as i need to._

He waited a few minutes for a reply.

_Alix: Alright, you can come. But at the first sign of dizziness, im taking your ass to bed. Deal?_

_Nath: Deal._

_Alix: Also, did something happen between you and Marc? When i saw him, he looked pretty bummed out and he didn't tell me why._

Nath stopped for a moment, considering what to do. _I should probably tell her. I don’t want to lose her like Marc… but what is she going to think? Will she hate me? Will she leave me like Marc?_

_Nath: I’ll… tell you after the party. Don’t ask please._

_Alix: All right, i won’t. But you better explain it properly or i’ll knock it out of you!_

Nathaniel sighed as he put his phone away. He is afraid of telling Alix and her reacting like Marc, but if he keeps lying to her, he might lose her anyway. _I have to get ready._ He quickly took a shower and put on some new clothes. He went to his living room and grabbed the box containing the Miraculous and open-

**_YOU THINK IM HAPPY THAT YOU’RE DYING!?_ **

He stopped. _Its probably best to let her rest for a while._ He thought as he grabbed his backpack, put the box inside and headed out.

* * *

The party started a bit early as Marinette went to get Chloé. Apparently, it was her idea to throw the party in the first place. Nathaniel couldn’t help but smile. Marinette truly was something special. Nobody organizes a party for their bully, or probably future ex-bully. After the fight with Malediktator, Nathaniel feels like Chloé is actually trying to change. He still has his doubts about the whole thing, but he is starting to believe that Chloé might actually become a decent person in the future.

 _Speak of the devil…_ Nathaniel thought as Marinette and Chloé entered the classroom.

“All right, I came to your stupid party… now what?” Chloé asked.

“Look there, we're having a party in honor of the girl who saved Paris: Queen Bee!” Marinette said.

Chloé gasped. “But— Queen Bee is… me. You're— you're having a party… for me?” She stumbled on her words.

“Well, its also for another reason.” Marinette said as Chloé turned around and saw the whole class except her, Nathaniel, Marinette and Adrien in one group.

“We’re sorry Chloé!” They all apologized, even bowing.

Chloé stood there with her mouth open before clicking her tongue. “Ugh, stop bowing. You’re making me feel nauseous with all of this sadness. I thought this was supposed to be a party, not a funeral!” She yelled as everyone smiled and the party resumed.

Nathaniel smiled. _Looks like things around here are going to get better._ He thought. As Chloé joined the class in enjoying the party, he saw Marinette just looking at the whole class with a smile on her face. Nathaniel frowned as he saw Adrien go up to her.

“It was really nice of you to put this party together for Chloé, Marinette.” Adrien said.

“Well, she did save Paris, so she might be able to save herself too.” Marinette said.

Adrien smiled. “See? I knew she could change if we just gave her a chance. Instead of leaving all angry and sad, she is where she belongs and happy. You really are amazing, Marinette.” He complimented.

Of course, Marinette melted at the compliment. “Not as amazing as you.” She said all dreamy. She quickly realized what she said. “I mean, you’re not amazing! I mean, you are amazing and im amazing and everyone is amazing…” she continued to babble with Adrien oblivious as always..

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. _He manipulated her without even knowing!!!_ He thought. _Okay, i need to tell Adrien a few things and i could use a distraction right about now._

He walked towards Adrien and tapped his shoulder. Adrien turned around. “Oh hey Nathaniel. What is it?” He asked.

“U-Uh I was wondering if i could ask you something?” He asked, faking nervousness. He had to get Adrien alone and the only way to do that was to look shy around everyone.

“Sure, what is it?” Adrien asked.

Nathaniel looked around the room, pretending. “A-Alone? B-but you don’t have to if you don’t want to!” He said waving his arms.

“No, its fine!” Adrien bought it. “Is there an empty room we can use?”

“Phew.” Nathaniel sighed in relief. _Hook, line and sinker._ “Thanks a lot. I think the art room is vacant.”

Adrien nodded. “Thats perfect. And i always wanted to see the art room.” He said with a smile. God Nathaniel wanted to knock those teeth out.

“Ho-Hopefully, you will like it.” Nathaniel said, still faking it. They both left the room.

* * *

“So what did you want to ask?” Adrien asked as they entered the room. Nathaniel quickly closed the door, after making sure nobody was curious enough to follow them.

“You know, you’re a real piece of shit.” He said as he dropped the ‘shy’ act since there wasn’t any point in using it any more.

“Im sorry, what?” Adrien asked, shocked and confused as Nathaniel personality did a complete 180.

“I said, you’re a real piece of shit.” Nathaniel repeated. “You have the nerve to be disappointed in us for celebrating Chloé leaving Paris.”

“But its not right. How can you celebrate someone leaving forever?” Adrien asked, getting over the shock.

“Oh i don’t know. How about the person that caused almost our entire class to get akumatized?” He asked.

“And you think being happy that she left will make her change? I mean, she saved Paris! And you can see she is actually trying to change!” Adrien said. “Did you want her to leave all mad at us?”

“Before we continue, lets get one thing straight here, Adrien. I am not mad that Chloé didn’t go to New York. Honestly, if it was a few months ago, then yes i would be. But i am just as happy in her staying and actually make the effort to change.” Nathaniel said.

“So whats your problem!?” Adrien yelled.

“YOU are the problem, Agreste!” Nathaniel snapped. “ Even if Chloé is changing, you still defended someone that caused nothing but harm to us!”

“Thats not true!” Adrien said.

“Really? Lets look at our class as an example. With the exception of you and Marinette who haven’t been akumatized, out of all the akumas in our class, only Nino and Max were the only ones that weren’t akumatized because of Chloé. And thats only in our class! Imagine how many other people were akumatized because of Chloé!”

“Well, Ivan wasn’t akumatized because of Chloé!” Adrien tried to argue.

“Okay, i’ll give you that one. She wasn’t the complete cause, but she certainly didn’t help the second time by calling him a ‘villain’!” Nathaniel said. “But back at the matter at hand, she caused almost all of the akumatizations in our class. And while you can argue that its hard to keep track of emotions with Hawkmoth, answer me this: has she ever apologized for the trouble she caused?”

“Yes, she did!” Adrien answered.

“Oh, im not talking about recently. I mean after Ladybug purifies the akuma, did she ever apologize for what she did that caused the person to get akumatized?” He asked. “And she had plenty of opportunities to do so since most of the time, she was right next to the victim.”

“Well, i heard she apologized after Miss Bustier was deakumatized.” Adrien said.

“Great, _one_ time. How about the other 100 times she was the reason someone got akumatized? How about the time she got Alya suspended? Or the time she locked Juleka in the bathroom? Or the time she mocked Mylene for being scared? Did she apologize? Let me save you the trouble: she didn’t.” Nathaniel said. “But im getting sidetracked again. Talking about what Chloé did or didn’t do isn’t what i wanted to talk about. Its what you did.” He said.

“Me? What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything!” Adrien said.

“Exactly!” Nathaniel said, throwing his hands into the air. “You didn’t do anything! You know that she bullies the class, and yet you never once called her out on it! You just stood by and let her insult, ridicule, and embarass us while you just watched! And you didn’t even talk to her after the akuma was purified!”

“I did call her out on it!” Adrien said. “After she called the fire department!”

“Oh yeah, and how did that turn out? It was clear she only changed so she would keep her friendship with you, not to be nice! And by the way, did she ever get in trouble for calling the fire department? No. Did she apologize for making US literally clean HER mess? No. Did you even lift a fucking finger to tell her that? No.” Nathaniel explained. “When Chloé said she was leaving, people were ecstatic because that meant that the possibility of them getting akumatized would be less. Do you have any idea what our classmates feel after getting deakumatized? To go to school and see the person that was responsible for turning them into villains sitting so close to them, unpunished without even a slap on the wrist and not even feeling the slightest drop of sorrow or regret? Of course you don’t, because you Adrien, are selfish.”

“What!? Im not selfish!” He defended himself.

“Okay then tell me, if it was anyone else who left, would you have been just as sad?” He asked.

“No, but thats because Chloé is my oldest friend!” Adrien said. “You think i should pretend to be happy that she was leaving!?”

“Oh, so you think its wrong for you to pretend but suddendly when we don’t do it, we are horrible people?” Nathaniel sarcastically asked. “You think its wrong that we are relieved that we don’t have to wake up, afraid that Chloé will target us again for something stupid and get you akumatized? But the cherry on top of all of this is that you had the nerve to be disappointed in Marinette for being relieved and happy that Chloé was leaving! MARINETTE! The girl that was bullied the most by Chloé, which you knew by the way, gets to finally be free from Chloé torment and you have the nerve to be disappointed in her.”

“Then what about how Chloé felt? She would probably get akumatized if she found out everyone was happy she left!” He said.

 _God, he reminds so much of Chat Noir._ Nathaniel thought. “So let me get this straight. You cared more about how the bully felt and not the victim, even if you know one longer than the other. Glad to know which side you stand on.” He said. “You may be a great person, but you are a terrible friend if you just ignore the people she hurt in order to preserve your friendship. That is pure selfishness.” With that, he left the room, not even giving a chance for Adrien to speak, which he knew would just be nonsense.

* * *

As Nathaniel walked through the halls towards the classroom, his head started throbbing as a voice echoed in his head.

_Oh boy the irony in there was so strong. You say Adrien is selfish, but are you any better than him? Didn’t you ignore Marc’s pain?_

The voice sounded like Duusu, but more sinister and evil. “Shut… up…” He said through gritted teeth.

_You want me to shut up because you know im right. The reason why you don’t tell them the true reason is because you’re afraid of how they will react. You lied and lost your friendship with Marc. And now you’re afraid that if you tell the truth, you’re going to lose your friendship with Alix. You have already done a great job by not telling her the truth in the first place and by using a horrific event for her as blackmail. You’re such a great friend, aren’t you?_

“I… had to… Otherwise she would have…”

_She would have what? Left you? Hated you? Well from my perspective, it looks like you’re just delaying the inevitable._

“I…I…” Nathaniel tried to argue back, but he couldn’t fin anything wrong with what the voice said, because it was right. He was just delaying the inevitable.

“…th?”

Sooner or later, Alix is going to find out the truth, and she is going to leave him like Marc and Duusu,

“…ath?”

and then everyone is going to leave him,

“Nath?”

and he’ll be all alone like before and he is going to die and nobody will even look at him because it was his fault that he-

“NATH!”

Nathaniel was snapped out of his thoughts as he suddendly realized he was on the floor of the hallway. He looked at the source of the voice and saw someone, kneeling next to him with worry in their eyes..

“M-Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you took the discussion with Adrien with a grain of salt as i am aware that Adrien did not just stood by in some cases. This had Adrien Bashing and instead of introducing it out of nowhere with Lila arrival, i thought it would be better with an example before she arrived.  
> Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Ill see you in the next chapter and lets also hope it won't take as long!


	11. The second talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Marinette, Nath decides to tell the truth to Alix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo.... its been almost a month since our last chapter, huh? Well theres a perfect explanation for that: i went on vacation and i wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. I left my home in the beginning of August and for some weird reason, my parents didn't allow me to bring my laptop. Luckily, due to a small family emergency, we came back two days ago. Now that the problem was fixed, we are going back to our vacation until the end of the month, without bringing the laptop with me... again. So im just going to leave this chapter here so you can enjoy a bit of the story while im gone.

“M-Marinette? W-What are you doing here?” Nathaniel asked looking around for Adrien. He did not want to confront Marinette about what he just said/insulted to the blonde model.

“I got worried. You and Adrien were in there for like an hour.” Marinette said. “Is everything okay?”

“E-Everythings fine.” He stuttered. “Why do you ask?”

“Are you sure?” She questioned. “Because i saw Marc today and he seemed a bit depressed and angry at something and when i tried to ask him about, he didn’t tell me what was wrong. Did something happen between you two?”

 _Yeah, Bluebird over here is a terrible friend._ The voice from before said.

 _Shut. Up._ Nathaniel thought. “Well, you see… We had a fight.” He said.

“Was it about a comic book or was it something personal?” She asked again.

“Technically, the latter.” Nathaniel said. It was something personal, so he wasn’t lying. “Marinette, can i ask you a question?”

“Uhhh sure.” She answered, a bit confused at the sudden question.

“If there was something that allowed you to become something else, would you do it?” He asked.

“W-What do you mean?” She asked nervously. _Please tell me this isn’t going where i think this is going!_

Nathaniel continued, not noticing Marinette inner turmoil. “Well, imagine yourself as someone powerless and that can’t do anything right. One day you get offered a power to become someone better. The only problem is that theres a catch: you will get hurt everytime you tap into this mysterious power and at some point, you will die.” He explained and Marinette gasped, which Nathaniel took it as shock at this information. Oh if only he knew… “Even knowing this, would you do it?”

Marinette got over her shock and started thinking. “Well, its a tough one. I don’t know what kind of powers i would get and what i would have do with them to begin with.” She said.

“Hmmm…” Nathaniel pretended to think. “What about the those things that give Ladybug and Chat Noir powers? What did Hawkmoth call them? Miraculous?”

“Y-Yeah, i think those were the names.” Marinette said, both not realizing the other was acting. “In that case, if i helped Chat Noir and Ladybug save the day, then i would probably say yes.”

“Even if it meant using that power could kill you?” Nathaniel asked.

At that question, Marinette remembered the conversation she had with Master Fu.

* * *

_Master Fu put the Bee Miraculous back in the Miracle Box. “You took a big risk entrusting this Miraculous to Chloé Bourgeois. Do you really think she's got what it takes to be a superhero?”_

_Marinette nodded. “_ _Yes, I do. Ladybug has made me a better Marinette. So, perhaps being Queen Bee will make her a better Chloé, too!” She said, smiling and determined._

 _Master Fu smiled._ _“That's very noble of you, Marinette.” He said._

_Marinette smile dropped. “Master, im sorry i couldn’t retrieve the Peacock Miraculous.” She said._

_“It is alright. It was not a total failure as we now know Paon Bleu is aware of the consequences of wielding the Peacock Miraculous.” Master Fu said._

_“I just don’t get it. Why would you continue using something that is slowly killing you?” Marinette asked._

_“Marinette, let me ask you this: if you saw someone smoking and you know the consequences of smoking, would you try and make them to stop?” Master Fu asked._

_“Well, if its someone i know or at least know their lifestyle, i probably would, but if i didn’t, it would probably be harder to convince them since i don’t know why they would resort to smoking in the first place.” Marinette explained, before she realized. “Oh.”_

_“Exactly. Its hard to understand ones actions without knowing their reasons. Paon Bleu must have a good reason to continue using the Peacock Miraculous, even though he knows the consequences of such action and I do not believe it is a simple one such as ‘fame and glory’. Whatever the reason is, it is a strong one to endure such pain.” Master Fu explained_

_“Do you have any idea what it could be, Master?” Marinette asked. “Because i can’t think of a single reason.”_

_“Hmmm.” Master Fu thought. “Since we do not know who he is and cannot see things from his perspective, how about we see things from our perspective?”_

_“Huh? What do you mean?” Marinette said, confused._

_“Imagine you find the Peacock Miraculous and you become a hero like Paon Bleu. You find out that the Miraculous is slowly killing you. Do you continue to use its power?” He asked._

_“No, i…” Marinette said before she stopped. She began thinking about her answer. She took a deep breath. “I…”_

* * *

“...would.” She answered Nathaniel question.

“I see.” Nathaniel said. “Would that make you selfish?”

“…No i don’t think it would make you selfish.” Marinette said. Nathaniel sighed in relief. “But it doesn’t exactly make you selfless either. Its true that by doing the right thing and saving everyone at the cost of your own life can be described as selfless, it can also be described as selfishness or stupidity because they can’t see the people they are hurting.”

 _‘…you are a terrible friend if you can’t even see the people you hurt’_ Marc words rang through Nathaniel mind. “And what would you do to fix that?” He asked.

“Well… i wouldn’t exactly stop since if i could stop at any moment, i would have stopped a long time ago. I would give Ladybug my Miraculous to make sure i wouldn’t want to go back using it whenever an akuma appeared. I also would probably tell the people closest to me about what was happening to me. Although revealing my secret identity would be terrible, its better to heal if others know of your suffering.” She explained.

Nathaniel looked at Marinette and chuckled, before getting up. “Thank you Marinette.” He said.

“You’re welcome, but i don’t know if i helped.” Marinette said, confused, also getting up.

Nathaniel placed his hand on her shoulder. “You helped in more ways than you can imagine.” He said. “Im going back to the party.”

“You go ahead. Im going to the bathroom.” She said. Nathaniel nodded and walked towards the living room. He spotted the person he was looking for. “Alix, can we talk?”

* * *

As Marinette entered the bathroom and made sure the coast was clear, Tikki came out of Marinette purse. “Marinette, i know what you’re thinking.” She said.

“That Nathaniel might be Paon Bleu?” Marinette asked. “I just can’t believe it.”

“You _can’t_ or you _won’t_?” Tikki asked.

“I don’t want to believe it, but its way too much of a coincidence to be true.” Marinette said as she groaned. “He was right next to me and i didn’t even notice, Tikki! What if i was too late and he continued using it and died!? What kind of superhero i would be if one of my friends died and i didn’t even notice until it was too late!?”

“But you did notice! And its not too late! Now that you know who Paon Bleu is, you can take his Miraculous!” Tikki said.

“Yeah…”

“Yeah. I just want to know why Nathaniel continued using the Miraculous. I feel like there is more to what he told me and i think it won’t be good…”

* * *

“..and thats pretty much it.” Nathaniel finished his explanation as he looked at Alix. They were back in the art room. Nathaniel found out that Adrien left not only the room, but the school as well, texting Nino that he had an emergency photoshoot, but Nathaniel suspects it was most likely that he didn’t want to look at him again after their encounter. Nathaniel looked at Alix, trying to find any sort of shock or anger.

He didn’t expect to find her face completely blank as she spoke in an even tone. “I know.”

“Huh?” Nathaniel said in confusion. “What do you mean you knew?”

“I mean, i know that you are Paon Bleu and that you’re slowly dying.” Alix explained.

Nathaniel widened his eyes at what he just heard. “W-What!?” He stuttered. “H-How!?”

“Well for starters, a new superhero shows up and the next time i see you, not only you’re wearing clothes that only someone with actual style would pick-”

“HEY!”

“-but you’re also wearing an item on the same spot as where Paon Bleu Miraculous is? I couldn’t help but find it odd. But what came next made me suspicious.”

“What was it?” Nathaniel asked.

“Your answer to Mr. Tiste question.” Alix answered, before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. “Did you forget i was there when you remembered your time as Evillustrator?”

 _Shit, i totally forgot that!_ Nathaniel thought. “But wait, if you knew i was lying, why didn’t you say anything?” He asked.

“You’re not the type of guy to lie without a reason. If you didn’t want to tell the teacher the real reason, it wouldn’t be cool of me to call you out. Add that to the fact that you suddendly started drawing Paon Bleu, i started forming a theory, one i couldn’t discuss with you in public. So i kept my eye on you the entire day. I saw you talking to your bag, then i saw you talking with a blue alien in the library, even though i couldn’t hear you since i was watching from the entrance and was very far away, and then your little accident in the park. After Anansi and the fact that you refused to tell me the reason as to why you were like this, my suspicions were confirmed. All but one.”

“And which one is that?” Nathaniel asked.

“The million dollar question: Why? Why did you do all of this?” She asked.

Nathaniel sat down on one of the seats, looking at the ground as he covered his eyes with his hand. “So you wnat to know why i did all of this?” He asked. Suddendly, he started shaking and Alix began to hear snickering. “Oh its ironic. You’re asking me a question that without counting me, you’re the only one that knows the answer.” He continued snickering.

Alix sighed as she clenched her fist. “So i was right. You’re doing all of this because of me.”

Nathaniel snickering began to slowly turn into snobs. “I am so sorry, Alix.” Nathaniel said as he looked at her, tears forming in his eyes.

“Nath, what i did wasn’t your fault.” Alix said, beginning to rub her right wrist.

“But it was!” Nathaniel yelled, tears forming in his eyes. “If i had noticed sooner, you wouldn’t have-”

“But you still saved me!” Alix said as she knelt down and looked at Nathaniel eyes, tears forming in her eyes as well.

“I didn’t notice the way you were acting, i couldn’t feel your emotions. What kind of friend am i when i can’t even notice my best friend slowly sinking into despair?" He asked, not expecting an answer as he continued. "When i found out that Duusu's power was similar to Hawkmoth, i foudn my key to becoming stronger. With Duusu power, no one would have to go through what you went, and i would make sure of that, no matter what happened to me.” Nathaniel said.

Silence filled the room for a bit. “If you think that you need Duusu power in order to become a better person, then just answer me this: Who was there at my lowest point, when the despair finally took over?”

“Uh me?” Nathaniel answered confused.

“Who was there to stop me from doing something i was going to regret?” She asked again.

“Me.” He repeated the answer

“Who cleaned my wound and blood and stitched my wrist?”

“Me.”

“Who was there to answer at random hours in the night because of a nightmare and talked to me for hours without ever complaining?!”

“Me!”

“Who helped me realize there was still a reason for me to be here?! Who saved me from the pit of despair and gave me the hope to continue living?!”

“Me! ME!” Nathaniel screamed. “It was me! What is your point!?”

“Because Nath, it wasn’t Paon Bleu that saved me, it was you. It was you, without any sort of help from a magical item, that saved me.” She put her hands on his face and made him look at her, both faces with tears streaming down their faces.

“But i didn’t notice until it was right in front of me. If i had just-” Nathaniel started, but was interrupted.

“You didn’t notice because i didn’t let you notice. Its not your fault if i never allowed you to see me weak. Nath, you said that you needed the Peacock Miraculous to make you a better person, but you don’t need it because you already are a better person. And Paon Bleu is a hero because of YOU, not because of the Miraculous. You always had the strength to help people right in here.” She explained, taking one her hands out of his hand pointing at his heart. “And as you helped me, let me help you. Give the miraculous to Ladybug before its too late and the damage on your body is permanent.”

Nathaniel sniffed before tackling Alix into a hug. She was right. The fear of losing his best friend led him to believe that he was weak and that he needed to find some way to get stronger. But the strength was always there with him. "Thank you, sis." He said.

Alix chuckled. "Been a long time since you called me that, bro." She answered.

"As you got better, you stopped calling me that, and i as well. With all of this, i guess old habits came back." Nathaniel answered, before he remembered something. "But what about Marc? What do i have to do make him forgive me?”

“Tell him the truth. Be honest and tell the words that come from the heart. Hopefully, he’ll forgive you right away.” Alix said.

“And if he doesn’t?” Nathaniel asked, afraid.

Alix shook her head. “We’ll... cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we have to give back the Miraculous back to Ladybug.” She answered, trying not to think about what happened if Marc didn’t forgive Nathaniel.

“You’re right.” Nathaniel said. “But how do we do that?”

“…Crap i have no idea.” Alix said as they both sighed. “Hopefully, we’ll find a way without you transforming.”

“I hope so.” He said.

Oh how wrong they were…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if it feels rushed, i kind of wrote this in like one afternoon. XD When i come back and read it again, ill see if i have to rewrite it. But if people like it, then ill leave it as it is  
> Don't expect any chapters until September...


	12. Chronogirl (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been weeks since Nathaniel revealed himself to Alix and they still haven't found a chance to give Ladybug the Miraculous back.  
> However, a chance has appeared before them after the akuma known as Sandboy. While Nathaniel is glad he found a way to give Duusu back, he wished it didn't have to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a month and a half, huh? I won't lie, i got lazy. But after like two weeks after i came home, i decided to write the newest chapter. So here you go the first part of Chronogirl.  
> P.S: I apologize if some parts are a bit confusing. I had troubles with certain parts in this chapter

Nathaniel was lying on his bed. It was late at night, but he couldn’t fall asleep.

It has been a few weeks after he told Alix about his secret identity and a lot of stuff happened.

First was announcing a hiatus on his comics. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to be forgiven by Marc, if ever, so he decided to post a small hiatus explaining they are on a writer and artist block. Marc didn’t say anything in regards to that, so he must have agreed.

The second was his health. There have been akuma attacks recently, but he hasn’t transformed in order for his condition to not get worse. The thing is…

…he is not getting better either.

He doesn’t know why, but his condition has been getting worse. Unlike with the Miraculous where there are big changes, these changes are minimal. For starters, he is getting sleepy more often, to the point where he falls asleep in class. Luckily, he hasn’t been caught yet (Miss Bustier really isn’t the best teacher in the world…) and Alix manages to keep him awake in the other important ones.

He is also losing his other senses: his eyesight is slowly getting worse to the point where sometimes he has to squint really hard to see something right; he is struggling to sometimes hear during class, his scent is getting worse to the point where he stepped on dog poop and if it wasn’t for Alix warning him beforehand, he would have stained the entire classroom in brown; he is slowly losing his taste buds to the point of freaking insanity since everything is beginning to taste like nothing. But at least he still has them.

Unlike his touch. He still has his other four senses, but his touch is completely gone. He can’t feel anything, as if the whole world around him has gone numb. He nearly had a panic attack when he realized this, but luckily, Alix was with him at the time and helped him calm down. Luckily, only the feeling is gone. He can still feel pain, for some reason. He can’t exactly use science to explain magical injuries now can he?

Nathaniel groaned. “Ugh, i need to find Ladybug and fast.” He said as he rolled over in his bed and feel asleep. He didn't notice the multi-colored dust appearing in his room.

* * *

Alix entered her room. “Damn, how are we supposed to find Ladybug?” She said as she flopped onto her bed. “Should we confront her after an akuma fight? No, we don’t want to confront her in public and she mostly leaves after comforting the victim. Should we chase her after an akuma? No, she is too fast and we don’t want to know her secret identity. Should we ask for Chat Noir for help? Yeah no, thats stupid as hell. Ugh.” She groaned as she looked at her wrist, which had a bandage around it. “Come on Alix, he helped you when you needed, now its your turn.”

Out of nowhere, she heard screams coming from outside. “What the hell?” She said as she peeked outside her window. Outside there were people running away, being chased by several stuff like a T-Rex, a panther and… a walking toilet? “What is going on?” Suddendly, glitter and purple dust rained from above as she looked upwards and saw…

“A flying pillow?” She said with a raised eyebrow as she started at the dark blue pillow floating in the air, going forward. But as she looked ati t, she heard a voice.

“The Sandboy just checked in. Now nightmares can begin.” He, because it had a male voice, said.

“Oh crap, its a nightmare akuma…” She muttered, before she realized. “Oh no…nonononono…” She grabbed her phone, the closest thing she could use as a mirror. She looked at the screen and its reflection was a cold smirk, along with a black helmet and green eyes. “NO!”

“Alix?!” Her brother, Jalil, walked into the room, panicked. He froze when he saw his sister state. “Whats wrong!?” He approached Alix with his arm raised

“Don’t come near me!” Alix shouted as she swatted his hand. She widened her eyes behind her visor as she saw Jalil fade away. “Jalil!”

“Whats wrong, Alix!?” Jalil asked.

“Nonononono, i made Jalil disappear… the powers are back…” She said, holding her head.

“Alix, what are you talking about? Im right here!” Jalil shouted as he grabbed Alix shoulder, but she didn’t react.

“Jalil, Alix, what is going on!?” Their father, Alim, entered the room.

“Dad, Alix is acting strange!” Jalil said.

“Alix, whats wrong?” Alim approached Alix with his arm raised.

“Don’t touch me!” Alix said as she swatted her father hand. "No!" She saw her father fade away, before running away.

“ALIX!” Jalil and Alim yelled as she ran away from her room.

Alix didn’t realize she was walking instead of skating away, since the only thing on her mind was to get away.

 _Did i get akumatized? But i saw someone else akumatized, so how? Is Hawkmoth capable of creating more than one akuma? I mean, how else would i have my powers back?! I need to call Nathaniel, i need his help!_ She thought as she unlocked her phone.

* * *

Nathaniel heard his phone ring. _Why is Alix calling me? Its the middle of the freaking night._ He thought before he widened his eyes. _Its the middle of the night…_ He quickly opened his eyes and reached for his phone…

Except he didn’t move.

 _What the hell?_ He thought as he tried to move any part of his body. _Why can’t i move?!_ He struggled all he wanted, but he wouldn’t move an inch. He began to panic. _What is going on?! Is this a nightmare!? Did the damage from the Miraculous affect my movement somehow!? Was it an akuma!?_ That last thought made him pause. _Could it be an akuma after all?_ He tried to focus everything he could onto hearing the outside. It was faint, but he could hear the sound of screaming and stuff being destroyed.

 _Okay, its an akuma. Thats a relief at least._ He thought. _But what kind of akuma makes me unable to move!? Was someone akumatized because their sleep paralysis demon appeared or something!?_

The constant ringing from his phone snapped him from his thoughts. _Getting angry like this isn’t going to help me. Lets first see what has happened to me. Clearly, i can’t move a muscle, but im still breathing and blinking like normal and if anything from feeling my heart racing in panic, im going to live. I can’t exactly say if my other senses were damaged, but from what i can tell, they are pretty much the same as they were before, which is good but also bad. If screams and destruction are happening outside, that means this might be not a ‘paralysis’ akuma, but something that might be exclusive to each akuma._

_The middle of the night…_

_Something that is exclusive to each person…_

_Alix is calling me, which can only mean she needs my help in regards to the incident…_

_And the fact that im like this, powerless to do anything…_

_The akuma is probably an akuma that make nightmares come to reality!_

After he finished that thought, he heard clapping, but there wasn’t anyone in his room.

**_Bravo…_ **

_Oh fuck me…_

**_Nah, you’re not my type._ **

_I thought i got rid of you!_

**_Yes because everyone knows a problem will go away if you ignore it._ **

_Grr…What do you want?_

**_What makes you think i want something from you?_ **

_Because last time we ‘talked’, you tried to deceive me!_

**_Deceive you? Hahahahahaha! Oh Nathaniel, deceiving someone is only possible with lies, i only stated the truth._ **

_Oh really? Then you mustn’t have been paying attention because im still friends with Alix!_

**_And Marc?_ **

_Im trying!_

**_Yeah, but how have you actually put in any thought in how to make Marc forgive you? Don’t answer that because i know you didn’t do anything. You were too focused on giving Duusu back to Ladybug. You even revealed yourself to Alix._ **

_First of all, Alix knew from the beginning, so either way it wouldn’t matter. Second, all you do is talk, but what do you know about me?_

**_Oh Nathaniel, you mean to tell me you haven’t figured it out yet? Im honestly disappointed. I am you._ **

_No, IM me._

**_Yes, you are you, but im also you. Im your inner, darkest thoughts. I was always with you, but i could never interact with you. After your transformation, i slowly began to grow a conscious to the point where i can have a conversation with you._ **

_So thats why you sound like Duusu!_

**_Woooow, what reasoning! I just explained my origin came from Duusu, and you come to the conclusion thats the reason why my voice sounded like her! Wow_ **

_Okay smartass, what is your objective in all of this!?_

**_Nothing, im just bored._ **

_What?_

_**Im kind of stuck here, you know? A conscience can't go anywhere without a host, right? So i decided to sit back and play with you for a bit and oh boy, its so easy to manipulate you its almost sad. Then again, im kind of cheating by looking through your memories and emotions.** _

_Yeah right, as if you can manipulate me._

**_Meh, you are probably right, but what about him?_ **

_Who?_

**_The person thats right behind you._ **

Nathaniel widened his eyes and got up from his bed and looked behind him…

.

.

.

.

.

…only to see no one there. He chuckled. “Nice prank. How about next you come up with a-” He widened his eyes.

**_Made you look._ **

“Since when could i…” He said, shocked as he looked at his trembling arms.

**_For about 10 minutes._ **

“And you didn’t tell me!?”

**_And ruin all the fun? *giggle* By the way, you might want to pick up the phone, its like the 10th time Alix is calling you._ **

Nathaniel quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. “Alix!?” He said.

“…” There was no answer, but Nathaniel could hear heavy breathing.

“Alix? Please say something.” He pleaded.

“ _Why didn’t you pick up?_ ” She asked and she sounded so broken.

“I was also affected by the akuma. Alix, where are you?” He asked.

“ _Was it because you were scared of me?_ ”

 _Dammit, she is talking but isn’t actually listening to what i say._ “Alix, im not scared of you. Tell me where you are and” He asked again.

 _“I killed my brother and dad. I touched a lot of people. They are all probably cursing me from beyond the grave.”_ She said. Nathaniel could hear the sound of wind, meaning she was outside.

“Alix, they are not dead. You didn’t kill anyone. And they aren’t mad at you. In fact, your dad and brother are probably worried sick!” Nathaniel said as he began to put on some pants.

“ _This is probably justice for what i did, huh? I knew it was only a matter of time. Im even in the place where it all began._ ” She said.

 _Where it all began? Does she mean the Trocadéro?_ Nathaniel thought.

He heard Alix gasp. “Its here. Im sorry you had to put up with me through all this time, Nathaniel.” She said, choking.

“Alix, you were never a bother! I-”

“ _Goodbye._ ” She said.

“Alix!” He shouted, but it was too late as he heard the call ending. He gritted his teeth. “DAMMIT!” He threw his phone into the wall, not caring if it broke or not.

**_And it looks like you were too late. Theres no way you can save her, especially now that she has been akumatized. What a great friend you are._ **

“…No.” He said.

**_Hmm?_ **

“There is still a way.” He said as he headed towards his desk and grabbed a box. The box containing the Miraculous.

**_Oh? You’re going to transform? Even though you might die? Remember what happened last time? You lost Marc and now you might lose Alix._ **

“When i decided to become Paon Bleu, i wanted to be a hero like Ladybug, to save people, but i was only lying to myself. I wanted to become a better version of myself and discard the old me.” He said. “However, thats not what being a hero is. A person doesn’t become a hero for themselves, they become a hero for others!”

He opened the box. As the light began to shine from it, he heard the voice chuckle.

**_Interesting. Very well, im going to sit back and watch how this all play out. Ill see you at the end._ **

Nathaniel didn’t know what the voice meant, but right now he was focused on other things. As the light faded away, Duusu revealed herself. She looked around before her eyes settled on Nathaniel and frowned, turning away. “What do you want?” She asked

“Duusu, im sorry.” He said. “I should have told you i knew about the consequences from the beginning. Perhaps things wouldn’t have turned out this way. Maybe Marc would still by my side and i wouldn’t have betrayed Ladybug. I was being selfish, no matter how you look at it, and im sorry i used you like that. I don’t want to be like Hawkmoth and abuse its power, but i need your help.”

Duusu turned around and saw Nathaniel bowing. “Please, lend me your strength one last time!” He said.

Duusu looked at him for what felt like forever before sighing. “You know, its not graceful for a peacock to bow its head.” She said.

Nathaniel widened his eyes before looking at Duusu. “Does that mean…”

“Yes, ill help you.” She said with a smile, before growing serious. “But this is the _last_ time. After this, i don’t care how, you are going to give Ladybug back the Miraculous, got it?”

Nathaniel nodded “That was the plan from the start.” He said as he put the Miraculous on.

Duusu smirked. “You know the words.” She said.

Nathaniel smirked. “Duusu, Spread my Feathers!”

* * *

Paon Bleu glided through the rooftops of Paris. Thankfully, he doesn’t feel any sort of pain after transforming.

 _But i shouldn’t count myself lucky. The longer i stay transformed, the bigger the risk i take._ He groaned. _I am not looking forward to-_

His traino f thought was interrupted as he was wrapped around a yo-yo and pulled down onto a rooftop.

He winced a bit in pain, before looking at the person who tied him up. His eyebrow twitched. “Its like 3 in the freaking morning. What the hell are you doing up, Ladybug!?”

“Ara ara. I was just minding my own business and i saw a blue bird flying like he doesn’t care.” She said, before pulling the yo-yo, tightening him. “Hand over the Miraculous.”

Paon Bleu gritted his teeth. “I don’t have time for this!” He said, trying to untangle himself.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Paon Bleu thought for a moment before sighing. _I can’t beat an akuma without her help._ He thought. “Do you know an Alix Kubdel?” He asked.

He didn’t notice Ladybug flinch. “Y-Yeah. Her family works at the Louvre, right?” She asked, but she already knew the answer. Thankfully, she fought Jalil and Alix as Pharaoh and Timebreaker, respectively, so it shouldn’t be suspicious she knew them.

“Well, she has been akumatized.” Paon Bleu said.

Ladybug gasped, before she narrowed her eyes. “Wait, how do you know that?” She asked.

Paon Bleu sighed again. “I know her in my civillian life.” He said.

“Gah! Paon Bleu, you can’t tell me anything about your secret identity!” She said, covering her ears in defense.

Paon Bleu raised an eyebrow as Ladybug accidentally loosened her gripo n the yo-yo, allowing him to escape. “Ladybug you were going to find out either way since you wanted me to give it to you.” He said.

She chuckled, a bit red in her face from embarassment. “Oh, you’re right.” She said, before clearing her throat. “Anyway, do you know where she is?”

“In the Trocadèro.” He said.

“All right. Stay here.”She said as she began to spin her yo-yo. “I’ll deal with her myself and then-”

“Oh no way jose!” He said, grabbing her arm. “I am not getting benched on this one!”

“Paon Bleu, you can’t use your power! You know what will happen if you do!” She argued with him.

“Exactly. I’ll save Alix without using my powers. The boost i get from Miraculous should be enough.” He reasoned with her.

The two heroes stared at one another for a minute, before Ladybug sighed. “Fine. I would rather you helping me than appearing out of the blue. But after, this…” She tapped her finger on her chest. “No running away, you hear me?”

Paon Bleu nodded. “Wouldn’t think of it.” He said.

“All right. Lets go!” She said swinging away.

* * *

They arrived at the Trocadero and they noticed something.

“Its quiet.” Ladybug said.

“Yeah, don’t akumas usually go on a rampage in order to lure us out?” He asked.

“Yes that should be the case. Unless they somehow know we were coming.” Ladybug said.

 _Can’t exactly tell her i told Alix._ Paon Bleu thought, wincing on the inside. It was then he noticed something else. “Ladybug, look on top of the stairs.” He said, pointing.

“Is that… Alix?” She asked as she squinted her eyes. “I can’t see her form. You go ahead, i’ll try and surprise her.”

“Right.” He said as Ladybug swung away. Paon Bleu walked up towards where Alix was, determination in his eyes.

As he walked up, the figure of Alix became much more visible. Her helmet looked the same as she was Timebreaker and the patterns on her suit was also the same, but thats where the similarities ended.

Instead of black and green, she was now black and golden. On her chest, instead of an hourglass, was a clock with roman numbers on it. Around her wrists were two watches tied around her wrist, with a similar colour scheme like the watch on her chest. Next, almost the entirety of the black in her suit was filled with gears, all connected to one another. Finally, unlike her previous form where a cruel smirk, her mouth was in a thin line, not showing any emotion.

“So you’ve came, Paon Bleu.” She said with a cold voice that sent shivers down his spine.

“I spoke with your friend, Nathaniel, and from the panic on his face, he was pretty worried about you. He asked me to defeat you and bring you to him.” Paon Bleu explained. Nobody knows if Hawkmoth is capable of seeing memories or thoughts, but since Alix was still here, there might be a chance he can’t.

“Ah, so thats how you found me so quickly.” She said, before looking around. “Did you come alone or did you ask your comrades for help?”

Paon Bleu chuckled. “I forgot to ask Ladybug for her phone number and if Chat Noir was here, you would have already known with his cat puns.” He said, trying not to look away. He doesn’t know what kind of powers she has, but if it follows the trend of time, it can’t be good. “Say, what should i call you? Timebreaker 2.0?”

“You may call me Chronogirl.” Alix introduced herself.

Paon Bleu groaned. “You know, with how much time Hawkmoth spends akumatizing someone, you would think he would come up with better names.” He said and then he saw it. Up on the rooftops was Ladybug. She nodded towards him and begun spinning her yo-yo.He got into a fighting position. “Now, i would ask if you would surrender, but i believe we are beyond that, right?”

Chronogirl said nothing as she merely raised her arm with an open palm. “Five.” She said. “In five seconds you’re entire world will be turned upside down.” She put one finger down. “Four.”

“Lets test that theory, shall we!?” He yelled as he ran towards her in order to focus on him.

“Three.” Chronogirl said as Ladybug threw her yo-yo at her.

Paon Bleu took his fan out and opened it, before throwing it at Chronogirl. “Two.” She said, putting another finger down.

Paon Bleu jumped towards her, next to the fan so she wouln’t have any way to escape. “One.” She counted, not caring what was happening around her.

 _Now, show me your power, Alix!_ Paon Bleu thought as they were mere inches from his attack hitting her.

Chronogirl put her final finger down.

“Zero.” She said before disappearing.

 _What?_ Paon Bleu thought in shock. Before he could continue his train of thought, he saw the fan that was heading towards Chronogirl heading towards him, hitting him in the chest. _What? Why did my fan change trajectories?_ Again, before he could think further, he heard a shout from above him and saw Ladybug heading towards him at a fast pace. He was about to glide when he noticed it didn’t open. As he looked downwards, he saw Ladybug yo-yo wrapped around his legs, binding his feathers as well. The shock distracted him and Ladybug crashed into him, making them both fall to the ground hard.

Ladybug groaned. “What happened?” She asked as she got off him.

“What? You also don’t know?” He asked.

“No, i was just about to capture Alix and before i know it, i was heading towards you!” She said before looking at his state. “And why is my yo-yo wrapped around you!?”

“How should i know!?” He said untangling himself. _Dammit, what happened?! I didn’t lose sight of her once! Did she teleport somehow! No, that still wouldn’t explain how her yo-yo is wranpped around my legs and my fan hit me. Was it super speed? No, i still would have seen her move and she just disappeared without a trace!_

“Dammit, what is going on!?” He shouted.

“I told you, didn’t i?”

They looked at the source of the voice and saw Chronogirl up in the sky, her boots serving as jets rather than roller skates this time. “In five seconds, your entire world would be turned upside down. Now, prepared to lose your Miraculous, Paon Bleu, Ladybug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You aren't a man of culture if you haven't realized her power yet. XD  
> Anyways, hope that was worth the wait.  
> We recently got the New York special and im going to watch that and hopefully it will give me motivation to continue writing. We are in the last 5-7 chapters of the story (before we finish season 2). After that, im going to make an announcement of something i came up with recently regarding Miraculous Ladybug, but i'll save it for after the season finale (i'll give you a hint: Naruwitch has already done it.)


	13. NOT A CHAPTER! Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter! This is more of an update and a little talk.

So... its been about 4 months now since i last updated this story, right? Man, time sure flies by with classes.

If you're wondering, no im not cancelling this story... at least not in the way you probably think.

Before we start with anything, i just want to say how great it was to see how many people loved my story. I recently noticed we hit the big 10k, which, in my opinion, means the story is popular since i see views more important than kudos... d-don't take that out of context. XD

Out of all the non-cannon ships (which means im talking about ships that i know are never going to happen), Nathaniel x Marinette is my favourite one and i wanted to write a story about it. Never thought so many people would actually like it...

You also probably noticed that i like the Adrien salt tag as well. Im not going into the 'Adrien salt is stupid and Marinette is a much worse character' debate since thats not the main point of this chapter. Im just saying i like the Adrien salt because... I like it. Simple as that.

Now that we got that out of the way, lets discuss the lack of recent chapters. Im the type of guy that easily gets bored of a fandom pretty quickly. Im not like some writers who can post a chapter once a week of a story without stopping. *cough*R.Y.V.A.L*cough* So naturally, i knew i was going to get bored of the MLB fandom pretty quickly, but i will admit it took longer than i thought (probably because i didn't finish the entire series by that point and in September i already knew everything). I did try to write a bit when the New York Special came out, but it didn't last longer. I was going to wait until S4 dropped so that i could see the direction i was going with my story could be used in that context (i can already see with Shadow Moth thats not going to happen), but considering that isn't coming until late 2021, i don't think its fair to keep you waiting, so i wrote this instead.

Lets move on to the future of this story: as i said before, i was going to wait for S4 to be released so i could decide how the story would go, but since thats only in a few months, i thought of doing a different story: The Rise of Paon Bleu, but with a different Miraculous. Which Miraculous? Simple...

**The Butterfly Miraculous.**

The story would have a similar start and have similar tags (those being the Nathanette, Adrien salt, Chloé redemption), but obviously, it would go a different route than my original one considering the Miraculous isn't broken for starters.

I have always loved the stories where Marinette uses the Butterfly Miraculous, but all of them have Gabriel being a good guy and, while thats not a bd thing, i wanted to see one where he was still the bad guy, lost the Butterfly Miraculous and had to resort to use the Peacock one.

I also think Nathaniel and Nooroo would get along since they are both shy boys.

What do you think? Leave your opinion in a comment! Thank you for your patience and hopefully


	14. Nathaniel Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update, this time discussing Nathaniel Miraculous

Oh boy, i can already feel the annoyance of some people, thikning this is a chapter, when its just another update. I apologize, but this is the best way i have of communicating with you that isn't too repetitive.

So after my post of the previous update, my dumbass thought their goal was set: have Nathaniel with the Moth Miraculous. While this idea might be a good one, it might not be in the long run since it might get repetitive really quickly and i also don't want Nathaniel to stay in the sidelines for too long.

So, as people kept commenting, i kept thinking which Miraculous Nathaniel could use, so i came up with a list:

-Fox: Considering Nathaniel is an artist and his main colour is orange, this makes him a prime candidate for the fox, whose main colour is orange and creates stuff. However, this one is a bit too obvious and might not be as original.

\- Turtle: Considering Nathaniel is a bit shy, he might not be very keen on the offensive.

\- Bee: This one is probably just a reference to my Bee Nath harem works, so it might not work. Also, in case i want to give Chloé a redemption, the Bee is the best bet for her.

\- Snake: This one is more of a personal preference since i like the Snake Miraculous. The problem with this is the same with the Moth Miraculous as that it might get repetitive and boring very quickly considering the Second Chance is broken with its reset powers. Also in terms of writing wise, the Snake Miraculous is hard to use.

\- Chat: So after i uploaded the previous chapter, i had my birthday and i got a drawing tablet as a gift. First thing i drew? Nathaniel with the Cat Miraculous. It got to a point where i started writing a chapter where in Style Queen, Adrien gives Plagg the Miraculous so he could model and Plagg gives the Miraculous to Nathaniel for a bit. It was only going to be a one shot, so don't expect it to be a story.

\- Monkey: Again, personal preference since we don't see the Monkey Miraculous getting used a lot and i think its one of the Miraculous that require the most thinking, since it doesn't cancel someone powers, it makes the user not be able to control them. If you had an akuma that could spawn meteors, with Uproar, they might lose control of them. Its stuff like this that makes me think what would happen if some akumas lost control of their powers.

\- Thunderbird: Now here is one that i might actually use. In the finale of the New York Special, we are introduced to a new Miracle Box and while we do know what the Miraculous are, the only one we know what item it is besides the Eagle is the Thunderbird. So i thought, why not have Nathaniel wield it? Or even better, have Nathaniel use it along with Alix having the Eagle Miraculous or vice-versa? The Thunderbird Miraculous would have more strength than the other Miraculous, being able to fly and its super power would be lightning. If i used the Eagle Miraculous, i would also change the power a bit, having the ability to also restrict one powers.

So what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> The image used is not mine. I have found it on Pinterest and found it was the perfect way of describing Nathaniel with the Peacock Miraculous. All the credit for the idea is to Gamnamu. Im not entirely sure if the Miraculous is in the actual hair and he has a ponytail, or its on the side. Either way, the image is just to give an idea of what he looks like. Also, the weapon is not the pen, its still the fan.


End file.
